


A God in Training

by Silver_Ivy



Series: One True God [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ambiguous Backstory, Dark Harry, Dark Lord Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friendship, Eventual Smut, F/M, Good Draco Malfoy, Gryffindor Harry, Gun Violence, Hermione Granger is a Good Friend, Hogwarts First Year, Humor, Insane Harry, M/M, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Muggle/Wizard Relations, Occlumency, POV Third Person, Possessive Harry, Possessive Harry Potter, Powerful Harry, Quidditch, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, Slow Build, Smart Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2018-12-25 14:40:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 24
Words: 49,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12038022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Ivy/pseuds/Silver_Ivy
Summary: The wizarding world was expecting Harry Potter to be the powerful beacon of the light, reckless and Gryffindor. True he is reckless, and arguably a Gryffindor but nobody expected him to be insane, more powerful than Merlin or borderline obsessed with Draco Malfoy. And does anyone know what is going on with Harry Potter and Death?





	1. The sorting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is sorted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two has now been posted.

“Harry Potter” McGonagall called out and the room bursts into excited whispers, cracking and spreading like lighting branching off.

“Potter did she say?”

“The Harry Potter?”  
No one rose or spoke up. There were just the whispers of students dying out, becoming more cautious now. One minute, two minutes passed.

“Harry Potter please come forward.” Dumbledore prompted. This time a boy wearing a well tailored uniform steps up.

“Sorry, forgot that was my name.” The boy got up and answered cheerily. He then skipped to the stool. It was the longest sorting of the year and while it happened the whole room just gawked. The small boy with neatly trimmed brown hair and weird mannerisms was not what anyone was expecting. People who knew his parents thought he would have glasses and messy hair, and those who didn't expected him to look more formidable and less small and less weird.

“Maybe Ravenclaw or Slytherin. I don't really know, he won't let me in his mind” The Hat exasperatedly proclaimed loud enough for the hall to hear.

“Like bloody hell I will!” The boy retorted before walking over to the Slytherin table and sitting down. Some students were gaping. McGonagall stood perfectly still as if hit by Petrificus Totalus and Snape sneered at him while Dumbledore just looked thoughtful. First and second years looked quite lost. The Ravenclaw table was excitedly whispering and the the Gryffindors didn't seem very happy, one might even say a bit angry. McGonagall recovered quicker than most.

“Thomas, Dean” McGonagall called out a bit shakily and the ceremony continued even as most of the attention was still focused on the boy. A few more names were called out before McGonagall put away the hat and rolled up the scroll ended the ceremony. By this time some of the students had mostly recovered from the shock.

Albus Dumbledore rose and beamed at the students, as if nothing could have delighted him more, and extended his hands in a welcoming manner. He wore a pale embroidered cloak and had a long white beard quite befitting a wise and powerful old wizard, something straight out of a muggle cinema, the boy mused.

“Welcome” Dumbledore said. “Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet I would like to say a few words and they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddement! Tweak!” He paused “Thank you.” He said then sat back down.

The Slytherin table was very quiet at the feast, most were just eating slowly and starting at the boy.

“I may just be crazy but it seemed like I might be famous.” The boy spoke up.

“Yes of course you’re famous, you’re Harry Potter ” Malfoy answered.

“Uh-huh.” The boy paused. “So, do you know anything about me.” The boy asked completely oblivious.

“Yes.” Malfoy answered again.

“What's my birthday.” The boy looked genuinely curious but Malfoy mistook it for a challenge.

“July 31.” Malfoy said smugly.

“Huh” the boy looked thoughtful. “What were my parent’s names?”

“James and Lilly Potter.”

“Nice names.” The boy looked too thoughtful “And my name is Harry right?” The boy asked.  
By now Malfoy looked a bit weirded out but he answered anyways, and the boy decided that this will be fun. “Um, yes?”

The boy scrunched up his face. “Don't really like that name.”

“What do you mean you don't like it? It's your name.” Malfoy said.

“Well, I only learned it was my name today, give me a bit to get used to it.” Harry answered and a Slytherin choked a bit on his drink.

“What calamity occurred for you to not know your own name?!” Malfoy looks exasperated.

“No one told me it.” Harry said like it is the most obvious thing in the whole world. The boy will miss his lack of a name, it was always a fun scare factor.

“How can no one tell you your name?!” Malfoy practically shouted .

“They just didn't.” Harry said. Malfoy sighed, giving up.

“You weren't doing some weird test thing were you?” Malfoy asked sounding apprehensive.

“Why would I be testing you?” Harry asked .

“So you actually didn't know your birthday was July 31?" Malfoy asked practically begging for Harry to tell him that he knows his name and birthday and who his parents were, that this has all just been a joke. Surely no one can not know who they are. Well there are people who’ve been Oblivated, but that wouldn't have happened to Harry Potter.

“I actually fancied it was in winter.” Harry replied and Blaise Zabini pinched himself to check if this was a dream or not.

“And your parents?”

“For some reason I thought my mom’s name was Daisy.” Harry replied wistfully. Harry was quite pleased with himself. He was almost correct, both are a flower.

“You can't not know who you are, the whole wizarding world knows who you are!” A second year who was straining to hear the conversation practically shouted at him.

“Well, I didn’t grow up in the wizarding world.”

“You grew up with muggles?! Disgusting” Malfoy said full of pure blood supremacy. “I knew muggles were barbaric, but to not even tell you your name.”

“To be fair the ones I grew up with weren't good examples of muggles.” Harry said. Though to be accurate Harry didn’t remember who he grew up with.

“A good example of a muggle.” Malfoy scoffed.

“There are!” Harry said defiantly. And he aches to teach this brat a lesson. But then again he would ache to teach the Dalai Lama a lesson; lessons are fun to teach.

“Now you’re just talking nonsense.” Malfoy said.

“Fine tell me one way that they are better than muggles.” Harry demanded, just knowing Malfoy would say power or magic. But magic is a non-answer and then he will say power.

“Wizards are more power—”

“Nope” Harry cut Malfoy off, popping the p. Even though wizards are more powerful than muggles Malfoy should learn that wizards aren't better and agreeing seems counterproductive.

“What do you mean nope? Wizards have magic, muggles don't.”

“So? That doesn't mean that wizards are more powerful.” Harry said and Malfoy glared at him. 

“Ok, how do wizards determine who is more powerful?” Harry asked.

“A duel.” Malfoy said.

“Ok, then a halfway competent muggle would win a duel against a wizard.” Harry said indignantly.

“Preposterous.” Malfoy said, quickly becoming frustrated with the their childish savior.

“Would you win a duel against a muggle?” Harry asked.

“Of course.” Malfoy said. Muggles are weak; they’re about as likely to win against a wizard, if this wizard in question is competent, as a cow winning against an armed muggle. Not that Malfoy knows what arms are. Mentioning that would also be counter productive.

“And if I didn't use any magic then I would be like a muggle?” Harry asked

“I guess.” Malfoy said.

“How do duels work?” Harry asked.

“You bow, then face off. Wands only and no contact.”

“Could I use a muggle contraption?” Harry asked.

“That wouldn't be a proper wizards duel.” Malfoy said indignantly.

“But would it work for the sake of muggle vs wizard duel?” Harry asked patiently.

“I suppose so.” Malfoy answers hesitantly.

“Anything else notable?” Harry asked.

“There are seconds which step in if necessary.” Malfoy said.

“Could those be forgone for simplicity sake?”

“Yes, but you really are butchering a wizard’s duel.” Malfoy said pouting a bit.

“Ok. I challenge you to a wizard vs muggle duel tomorrow after dinner You may use any means at all except another person and I can use a muggle contraption of my choice, if you can take my contraption or the duel lasts more than three minutes you win. If I get you to admit defeat you lose.” Harry said.

“My victory is so obvious it isn't worth my time.”

“Fine. The loser owes the winner five favors.” Harry said indignantly. Harry was very happy when Malfoy fell for it, that he was going to bet on it because Harry never loses.

“Define favor.” Malfoy said. This will be better than Harry had hoped for.

“Takes less than two hours and won't get you in trouble if you’re competent.”

“Fine, I agree to the dual. Swear on it.” Malfoy said cockily. Before Harry could begin Malfoy interrupted him “press your wand to your chest.”

“I vow to perform five tasks taking less than two hours that won't get me in trouble as long as I'm competent if I lose the dual to Malfoy.” Harry paused and removed his wand. “Ok your turn.” Harry said.

Malfoy pressed his wand to his chest. “I vow to perform five tasks taking less than two hours that won't get me in trouble as long as I'm competent if I lose the dual to Harry Potter.” Malfoy sneered at Harry. “I don't think you belong here.” He said.

“Here?” Harry asked.

“As a Slytherin.” Malfoy said.

“Where do you think you I belong.”

“Gryffindor.” Malfoy sneered while saying it.

“Thanks for the advice, I'll go join Gryffindor.” Harry said.

“You can't just switch houses you were sorted.” Malfoy said, rolling his eyes.

“Don't you remember the hat said ‘maybe Slytherin or Ravenclaw I don't really know.’ That sounds like an open invitation to me.” Harry said.

“Humph” the pure blood pouted, and Harry liked it. He found it funny.

“Bye” Harry said cheerily before getting up and walking over to the Gryffindor table.Harry happily skips over to the Gryffindor table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and kudos if you enjoyed the work, thanks for reading. Also thank you so much to RabidFangirl14 for Betaing this chapter. If you want to cheek out her profile she is on Ao3 and has good short stories in the Supernatural fandom.


	2. The Duel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry duels Malfoy.

“Hello.” Harry exclaimed happily while sitting down. Ron looked up at him and glared slightly, Harry choose Slytherin and Slytherins are stuck up racist pure bloods. Most others just stared at him. Harry paid them no mind.

“What are you doing here.” Ron asked.

“Joining Gryffindor.” Harry replied. Ron just stared blankly at Harry for a moment.

“But you choose Slytherin!” Ron said indignantly.

“I merely sat down at a table then people ignored me. At this Ron grinned.

“Realized that the load of them are gits?” Ron asked.

“Well, I only really talked to Malfoy and he was pretty helpful, although a bit prejudiced. And by tomorrow he will owe me five favors.” Harry smiled .

“Five favors from Malfoy? Bloody Hell, how’d you manage that?” Ron asked through a mouthful of food.

“Modified wizards duel.” Harry responded.

“Malfoy can use any means except another person to win and I get a muggle contraption.” Harry beamed.

“That…” Ron hesitated “seems a bit unfair.”

“Yeah…you’re right, that's exploiting him too much. I’ll go see if he wants a second person on his team.”

“For you, I meant it’s unfair for you.” Ron needed to clarify.

“I have quick reflexes.” Harry smirked.

“If you say so.” Ron mumbled.  
~~~~~~~~~~

“Wanna gun?” Harry asked Malfoy just as they are about to go to opposite sides of the room.

“Gun?” Malfoy questioned.

“When this trigger is pulled it expellees an object from the device which then travels very fast in a direction.”

“Oh, the muggle contraption. Merlin no.”

“Kay” Harry said and they walk to the ends of the room.

“Scared Potter?” Malfoy asked across the hallway from Harry.

“Not really.” Harry replied.

Then they bowed and in less than a second three loud bangs are heard. Malfoy's wand had been knocked out his hand and his knees had large red blots forming. Malfoy looked like a deer caught in the headlights for two seconds before the pain registered. Then he was screaming and it was bloodcurdling.

“Surrender.” Harry yelled over Malfoy. He was advancing forward quickly and Malfoy couldn’t process this because the pain was overwhelming. But Harry was now two inches away from his face with his gun raised to point at Malfoy's head. Then he said it again cold and threatening “Surrender.” Malfoy had never felt so terrified in his life. And he was in so much pain.

“I surrender, I surrender, don't, Please don't.”

Harry quickly dropped his weapon and pulled out a needle out of his sleeve. Harry searched for all of two seconds before injecting him, but Malfoy didn’t care he was in too much pain. Then Malfoy was numb. What else would Harry do to him? He surrendered didn't he. Then Malfoy remembered something truly terrible, he now owed Harry five favors and Harry might be insane.

“Any magical modification on you?” Harry asked while pulling out a potions flask.  
Malfoy didn’t know what Harry meant by that. He hadn't heard of wizards modifying themselves unless it is dark rituals or maybe an amiguis.

“No.”

“Drink up.” Harry smiled at him. Malfoy thought Harry almost looked nice then, but either way he was raised in a wizarding family where he learned not to eat or drink things from places you don't trust. He certainly didn’t trust Harry.

“From what I know of you that will probably kill me.”

“It actually is an enhanced healing potion.” Harry retorted

“Probably enhanced to kill me.” Malfoy said.

“Fine spend the night at Madame Pomfrey’s, see if I care.” Harry paused looking upset and it seemed strange on him. “do I have to levitate you or are you going to walk?”

“You severely damaged both of my knees.”

“Yep, I did that” Harry said grinning and looking a bit insane. He infuriatingly didn’t say anything else.

“Yes, I need help” Malfoy said scowling at Harry. Harry flicked his wand just barely and Malfoy was floating. It had to be a trick, there was no way Harry could do wordless magic. Then Harry was floating, kicking back like in a lounge chair.

“What kind of trick is this?” Malfoy asked.

“Trick what trick? I'm just levitating.” Harry did a innocent and oblivious look.

“Wizards can't levitate themselves, well the dark lord can, but he's a special case.” Malfoy said.

“Guess I'm a special case then.” Harry paused. “Who's the dark lord?”

“He who must not be named.” Malfoy replied.

“Why must he not be named? What happens if he’s named? Does the world end?”

“No, he has a name. People just don't use it because they fear him.” Malfoy clarifies.

“So then he's more like he who people don't call by name.” Harry smiles and does a flip in the air. Malfoy sort of stares dumbfounded at Harry's flying form. “Welp we’re here, bye bye.” Harry pops out, like apparition, LIKE APPARITION!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, and I hope that you are liking the story so far. If you did like it please rember to leave kudos and comments. Also thank you to RabidFangirl14 for beta-in and making my story a easier read, she is on Ao3 and mainly does stories about supernatural if you want to cheek her out.


	3. Potions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry meets Snape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this fic professor Quirrell is not being possessed by Voldemort. This is because I want him to be oblivious to Harry Potters abilities in year four.

Harry popped into the common room, quickly spotting Ron.

“Hey, you know what that dark lord that people don't call by name is named?” Harry asked.

“H-he Who Must Not Be Named?” Ron said wide eyed.

“Yep that’s the one, what's his name?”

“V-v-v-”

“Oooo the guessing game! So it starts with a ‘V’, hmm- Verner, Verrill, Vitaly, Vidor, Viet—”

“Voldemort.” Ron interjected.

“Did you know Voldemort might mean love in Lithuanian?” Harry joked.

“Really?” Ron said mildly horrified and wanting nothing more than to stop talking about Voldemort.

“Yep really, Voldemort might also mean kindness in Igbo.” Harry said.

“Can we not talk about He Who Must Not Be Named?” Ron asked.

“Sure. What’cha wanna talk about?”  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Whispers would follow Harry in the corridors. He was already famous, very famous, and on top of that his sorting was the most memorable in decades. The whispers were the only reason he choose not to apparate to classes. He loved the attention and it would make everything all that much more pronounced as he revealed things. It would be funnier watching their faces fall bit by bit as the impossible happened, but let’s be real, it would probably be one grand slam.  
His half-friend had carefully chosen half of Harry's taste in culture based on what would yield the funniest situations. Yes his ignorance in wizarding culture was intentional (and the stuff that he did know was typically random and unimportant). This, although funny, also served the purpose of having light sabotaging properties as well. Harry didn't care, it was fucking hilarious and he didn't even need to act.

“Do you see him?”

“Where?”

“Next to the tall kid with red hair.”

“Isn't the redhead a Weasley.”

“Yes, why?”

“The Weasley was sorted into Gryffindor, I thought Harry Potter went to Slytherin.”

“Well, his sorting was weird. The teachers probably just put him in Gryffindor because his parents were there.”

“I heard somewhere that he is from the future.”

“I heard that he can fly.”

“I heard he defeated Snape in a duel without a wand.”

“I heard he is Voldemort in disguise.”

“It was Malfoy without magic, but I can do Snape without a wand next.” Harry butted in between the group. “K, bye bye.” Harry walked away leaving four stunned students in his wake.

Harry had been getting to class easily even with the changing staircases, the hundreds of back passages, the students crowding him and Peeves pulling pranks on any first year he could find. For one, the staircases just seemed to agree with him. They wouldn't change while he was on them, and they always seemed to be in the right position. He also never ran into Peeves. Just half a day into classes and half of Gryffindor first years were following him. In class there wasn't a lot more than waving around your wand and saying a few funny words, but the others didn't seem to think so. Ron had trouble with most of it and although Hermione and Malfoy were above average they still took a couple tries to get most spells and some spells they couldn't do at all.

There was Astronomy on Wednesdays where they got to look at the sky with all the pretty, pretty stars.

Three times a week they went out behind the castle to the greenhouse for Herbology, with a plump little witch fittingly named Mrs Sprout, where they learned how to take care of magical plants with as little magic as possible; it was really quite useless.

The worst was History where a ghost was their teacher. He had apparently fell asleep one night after teaching class and when he woke up he had died and become a ghost. He went on teaching like before. Harry wondered if he has always had a dreadfully monotone voice or if it was accrued somewhere along his long worn out career. Either way, was so bad that Harry couldn't remember a thing from that class, and he had an eidetic—no, perfect memory!  
Professor Filtwick, who is a very short fellow, taught charms. Rather than make shorter podium or charm a platform to levitate he stood on a precarious pile of book. At the start of class, when he took role call, he squeaked when he reached Harry's name and the pile toppled over. Harry didn’t have much respect for him.

Professor McGonagall was a stern woman and seemed like someone who would be perfect for a shocking display of crazy transfigurations. She did seem to be a grade above other teacher at Hogwarts. On the first day of class she sat them down and gave them a talking to. 

“Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts.” She said “Anyone messing around on my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned.” Then she changed her desk into a pig and back again.Harry was very disappointed upon scanning the pig that it didn't have a mind or a soul. Everyone else was very impressed and couldn't wait to get started, but they soon realized that turning desks to pigs was very much out of their skill level and wouldn't be covered for years. After taking notes in Greek Harry tried doing the spell to turn a match into a needle off his notes and completely failed. He probably messed up a couple words in his translation. This worked out as he didn't want to reveal his talent too soon. The only two with any success were Hermione and Malfoy. Hermione getting hers to turn all silver and pointy, and Malfoy getting his silver. Harry instantly pegged them as possible apprentices despite how weak they currently were.

Harry had heard people were looking forward to Defense Against the Dark Arts. It seemed like a normal class if not for the teacher being a bit unknowledgeable. He had apparently taken a year sabbatical from being the Muggle Studies teacher to gain field experience and had come back pretty much the same.  
~~~~~~~~~~

“What's next?” Ron asked him with a mouthful of food.  
“Double potions with the Slytherins.” Harry replied and Ron groaned.  
“Bad teacher?” Harry asked.

“The worst, Snape’s Head of Slytherin House. They say he always favors them.” Ron paused “Would've been nice if McGonagall favored us.”  
Post came and Harry didn't get anything. Harry got up to go to potions and the rest of Gryffindor class got up to follow him through the maze of corridors like the lost puppies they were.

Potions was down in one of the dungeons and was the only class where other students beat the Gryffindors to class (the Slytherins lived in the dungeons). Harry was very perplexed why a school even had dungeons.

Snape started with roll call and was one of the two professors that paid special mind to Harry's name.

“Ah, yes, Harry Potter, our new celebrity” he said. A few Slytherins sniggered at this. Snape continued with roll call.

“You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making," but he was wrong the best potions were improvised throwing things into a pot then stabilizing them then doing it again. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here” and once again he was wrong you needed all that wand waving to conjure and transfigure all your ingredients. “many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame” Ok bottling fame seemed a bit impractical and like it wouldn't logistically work. Would everyone just instantly know that person's name or would it guide that person to doing something fame worthy? Snape was so in for a dual and not just because he had a promise to keep.“brew glory, even stopper death—if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

Harry had to hand it to Snape despite not knowing how to properly brew potions he could really command students; there wasn't even a whisper. Hermione seemed even more on the edge of her seat than usual. Harry decided she was too much of a goody two shoes wouldn't be very fun to play with.

“Potter.” Snape said suddenly. “What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

“What?” Harry said with a laugh in his voice. All his ingredients were summoned via a code that went something like ‘IAD561’ but that wasn't really necessary it was just a shortcut from listing out all the properties on both a molecular and magical level. He had also obviously not bothered reading his textbook.

Snape’s lips curled into a sneer “Tut tut, fame clearly isn't everything.” Snape said. Very accurate statement, but Harry didn't see how it was relevant.

“Let's try again. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?” Snape asked.

“I wouldn't look, I’d conjure it.” Harry replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading And I hope that you liked it. Please leave kudos if you liked it and comments if you have something to say. Thanks to RabidFangirl14 who beta-ed this chapter for me, she is on Ao3 and has some story’s up if you want to cheek that out.


	4. Potions (part two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry duels Snape.

“You can't conjure it foolish boy.” Snape says and Harry has to disagree. “Thought you wouldn't open a book before coming, eh, Potter?” And Harry grows tired of this game.

“Well if the book teaches that you can't conjure ingredients it is probably worthless.” Harry replies.

“You are not only delusional but you are also cocky.” Snape replies

“I am cocky, but very much accurate and I will prove it.” Harry states and Snape raises an eyebrow. “I challenge you to a modified wizards dual, I get three potions that I will make in the next thirty minutes in front of you. I can either drink them before the match or hold and throw them during the match. I won't use anything other than these three potions. You can use anything form spells to potions to artifacts to physical combat.”  
If you lose”

“If you lose, what is your house?” Snape asks

“Gryffindor.”

“Will lose one hundred points for wasting my time.” Snape finishes.

“Don't do it.” Seamus says

“If I win Gryffindor will gain one hundred points because you were wrong and I pointed it out.” Harry counters.

“Deal.” Snape agrees “today's lesson plan will be Harry Potter making a fool of himself.”

“Accio PAD683, Accio PAB009. Accio PAD684” Harry said and two extra large vials came flying.

“PAD683 will temporarily lock my magic and PAB will temporarily disable my enhancements. Well I make my potions feel free to verify them. Clock now.” Harry finishes pointing his wand into the air forming a giant wall hurry minuet count down. 

Snape takes them and walks to a caldron.  
Harry starts waxwing his wand around in patterns that would look like scribbles if applied to paper. It doesn't seem like magic but things start appearing over the cauldrons. Every one gapes and Snape considers that he might not win. If Harry Potter can do this with magic he definitely should look into the potions that will take magic away from him. Snape takes half of each potions and starts furiously casting diagnostic spells on them. Harry in the mean time has 

“Bloody hell.” Ron remarks

“Go Harry” Seamus says.  
Harry smiles and starts cutting nothing off the sides of hairs chopping up globs with knives smashing roots all while a spoon stirs back and forth in weird patterns. This takes up almost twenty minutes of Harry's time. Then he shoots fiend fire at one, freezes another before unfreasing it and the third he leaves untouched. Nothing happens for a moment then they start rapidly evaporating. The liquids fly into vials with a flick of his wand. Harry grabs them and taps one with his wand marking it change color.” There are three minutes left and Harry sits back. At two minutes Snape finishes.

“These do what you say you can take them.” Snape says stiffly. Snape hands Harry the potions back and Harry drinks them. Then places his wand on a table. Harry drinks two pearl shaded ones, but keeps the third one that is dark purple.

They walk to opposite sides of the classroom then bow. Snape immediately accios the vial but it bursts spreading on the floor and then vanishes. Having got rid of the offending potions without Snape confidently decides to simply stupefy. Harry Potter then be done with it.

“Stupefy” Snape casts and it does nothing

“Incarcerous.” Snape tries agin but nothing happens 

“Incarcerous.” Snape casts on a chair and ropes form around it 

“Confringo.” It didn't work on Harry Potter 

“Confringo” it works on a cauldron. 

“Sorry love, one of the potions was magic immunity no spell cast on me will work sort of like a bottled finite incantatem.” Harry explains. Snape doesn't seem to accept this.

“Alarte Asendere, Baubillious, Defodio, Deprimo, Diffindo, Duro, Flipendo, incendio, Levicorpus, Mobilicorpus, Orbis, Petrificus Totauls ” Snape stops clearly displeased and but not out of breath just out of though. He smiles then conjures a knife and throws it at Harry Potter. The knife is reduced to its handle which casually drops to the ground.

“The second potion makes me regenerate every .001 seconds as long as I'm alive, that isn't fast enough to kill anything without a spell.” Snape looks conflicted. 

“Go on your something harder Avada kadavra Cruico Imperio the holy trinity of hard easy magic, you don't want to lose to little boy do you?” Snape loses it.

“Sectumsemra.” Nothing

“Imperio” nothing 

“Crucio.” Harry buckles over slightly and bights his lip. Snape immediately releases the spell.

“Wow I haven't felt pain in so long that was a rush do it again it was fun.” Harry replies

“If that worked why not Imperio?” Snape asks

“Incredibly strong mental fortification.”

“What would Avada kedavra do?” Snape asks

“Nothing I'm immortal.” Harry answers 

“Why are these spells excluded?” Snape asks

“They would have taken five more minutes to brew.” Harry answers. “You have about ten minutes, a Crucio with about ten times more oomph and might get me to consider surrendering.” Harry prompts and Snape pales.

“Why ten minutes?” Snape asks

“The glass was specially geared to break on contact with any magic. And it contained an air-born poison geared to effect only one person so don't worry about the students. First twenty minutes it is inactive, as I wanted to draw this out. Next fifteen minutes it draws the magic out of your body you will feel yourself slowly losing power. Next five minutes and it will crush your magic. If you surrender before this point I can fully restore your magic just by counteracting the potion, otherwise it will be about three fourths the original power forever as I will have to splice it with complicated time magic. Next fifteen minutes and it will pull out your soul effectively rendering you dead. Five more minutes and it will crush your soul this is much worse than death. In death your soul simply travels to the afterlife even a dementors kiss will only take a small portion of your soul before sendings it to the afterlife. If this spell runs its course your soul will not exist anymore and neither will you, simply not existing, nothing. If you don't surrender I will assume that you have a plan to return to existence through nonexistence. This is much harder from returning from death.” Harry speaks quite quicker than normal.  
Snape waits fifteen minutes in silence. All the students look horrified Malfoy looks particularly pale.

He casts a Incarcerous on a chair and one loose rope hangs around the chair.

“I Surrender” Snape says and you can see how it pains him.  
Harry quickly walks over and drinks a previously untouched potion. His wand flys to his hand and flicks it and Snape flickers. 

“Cast something” Harry commands.

“Incarcerous” and the ropes return full force.

“One hundred points to Griffindor, Class dismissed.” Snape says and the students exit keeping a respectable distance from Harry Potter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Don't forget to comment and kudos  
> 2\. Yes Harry Potter is very OP and will be Alone in his OP ness for about the frist half or two thirds of the story. It will mostly be funny (or at least things I think are). In the second part of the story there will be another OP character that is the antagonist, maybe.


	5. Third floor corridor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry explores the third floor corridor.

“I don't think James’ boy will fight the dark lord for you.” Snape says to Dumbledore.

“He is a child Severus, just because you think he is a fool now doesn't mean that in time he won't improve. Dumbledore chides.

“That Is not what I am worried about.” Snape says.

“Then whatever so?”

“He is evil.” Snape says 

“That is a bit harsh Severus, It is not fair to judge students on their parents actions.” Dumbledore says lightly.

“I am not judging him on his parents actions.” Snape Says

“It's ok to to have resentment, acknowledgement is the first step in letting it go.” Dumbledore says.

“This isn't about resentment, Potter literally made a potion to destroy a soul and had no qualms about using it!” Snape says

“Just because he messed up his potion and it was dangerous doesn't mean he would have no qualms about about destroying a soul.” Dumbledore says.

“He was conjuring objects!” Snape says practically screaming.

“You really need to be more careful with your hallucination potions.” Dumbledore says

“He doesn't blink at the Unforgivables.” Snape says practically screaming.

“Well he is a muggle raised, he wouldn't know what they are.” Dumbledore says.

“He is evil.” Snape says extremely exacerbated.

“He is the child who will save us all, and isn't James.” Dumbledore says with a hint of sternness.

“Potter would be more likely to make Voldemort his henchman than to stop him.” Snape says just under a yell.

“Enough, Harry Potter is a child not a monster.”

“Fine your doom.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“This corridor is off limits to students.” Flich says to Harry.

“No it isn't.” Harry replies 

“Yes it is Dumbledore told all of you worthless troublemakers at the start of the term that the third floor corridor is out of bounds.” Filch grumbles

“Ah yes I can see how your confused. Dumbledore said it was out of bounds to anyone who didn't wish to die a very painful death, I however want to die a very painful death so I reasoned that the corridor was very much in bounds for me.” Harry says.

“I can give you a very painful death.” Filch says

“But I am curious how I will die painfully on the third floor corridor, you not so much.”Harry replies and starts to walk to the corridor.

“It is still out of bounds you maggot.” Flich says

“Get Dumbledore to clarify his statement and I shan't wander in the third floor corridor no more.” He says and flickers out.

Harry walks down the hall while using invisibility to prevent further conversation with that filch pest. He walked into the door sure to lead to great adventure and definitely not his 347th death. That had to be some sort of animal cruelty there was a three headed giant dog that looked very fluffy and friendly to Harry, but Harry was insane, in a room at most ten feet larger than the fifty foot long dog. How did the dog exercise? And did it get any attention way up here in the forbidden corridors, dogs were pack animals. The poor thing, but it was growling at him coming in about to bite at him and chew him to pieces. What was Dumbledore thinking this was not a proper environment for a dog, heck there wasn't even a food and water dish for it AND if someone else wandered here it would probably eat them alive. 

Funny Dumbledore wasn't joking about the painful death thing but there was no way that this horrible, horrible plan of his was continuing. Harry focused his magic through a couple of filters flicking at the dog to stability shrink it to a more manageable size. They said a owl cat or toad, a dog should be fine, shouldn't it?

There was a trapdoor. Cool an old castle with hidden passages trapdoors moving staircases that would be easier to navigate if they didn't move comes complete with three headed dog and wise old wizard. Well he just had to see what was down there didn't he? He flew down and there were vines, so it was like one of those booby trapped lairs. Some boring keys flying around a door we're next, Harry really didn't get this one nothing happened when he simply unlocked the door, although he did use fifth tier magic. Wizards could be be so stupid sometimes. Chess, really, chess? All you needed to to do was to kidnap a grandmaster (if you were going over the top) or just bring along your best friend that plays chess. He could go for a game. A Mountain Troll was next and was definitely not suitable for a school so he vanished it to the amazon. There were some logic puzzles next, it was slightly rudimentary but still the most fun so far, but the poisons didn't work and the flames let him through either way so kind of a waste.

There was just a blood red stone on a pedestal, what all of this for a rock? A closer look proved him wrong it was that shoddy immorality rock that death complained to him about that one time. Well who cares rocks are boring either way. Time to take his dog for a walk and replace a trap, I mean someone obviously cared about this stone it wasn't fair for him to take away two bad traps that they probably spent a lot of time on and not leave something in return. No it was not crazy, just good, it turned any solid or liquid into this jello like substance when it was in that room, dissipated magic and automatically transported all matter out of the room once a day. 

Now that that was done who was a good doggie looking for a walk?  
Bonus (a deal):  
Some time not now two beings are in a dimly lit office.

“So you are dead if you haven't already noticed” The first being offers 

“Yes I've noticed that.” The second being replies

“Good not a whiner, Sorry about the wait it takes a while to file all the paperwork” The first being says.

“No problem, what is the afterlife like?” The second being says casually.

“Pretty much the same as life but it doesn't change as much as life.” The first being answers.

“Could I learn new things?” The second being asks.

“Only about people.” The first being replies.

“Can I make a deal.” The second being says

“No” The first being says. The first being has heard this way to much, and none of them have anything to offer.

“No.” The second being says indignantly “Hear me out, I unlike other people know your restrictions eighth tier.” The second being says, instantly becoming more interesting to the first being. It couldn't hurt to hear him out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading if you like it please give kudos and comment. I have no beta sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes


	6. The groundskeeper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets a bird and vists Hagrid

Harry Potter no longer walked the same, before he was distinguished. His shoulders used to be rolled back and his head used to be held higher than Malfoy's. It didn't all go away but his shoulders rolled forward just a inch and his head was now just slightly higher than Ron’s. Sometimes he would shuffle or run or stumble he never used to do that before, before he would strut. That didn't really matter though, first year Griffindors and Slytherins were respectfully acting like he didn't exist.

“I can’t believe Harry Potter is at Hogwarts this year!”

“I heard he beat Snape at a dual using potions.”

“Well I heard he KILLED Dumbledore then brought him BACK to life.”

“I heard he is immortal.”

“He is just a first year don’t be absurd.”

Hmm two out of three, impressive for a rumor mill. Then again with him he highly doubted there needed to be any exaggerations. 

It was should have been embers growing into a flame, short strides. Man it felt weird not holding himself so high. 

Harry walked the Great hall for breakfast with Ron by his side and his heard of lost Gryffindor duckings. He sat down next to Ron who was officially the best person to be best friends with if He wanted to play Gryffindor golden boy.

Just then the Owls started arriving, swooping and and flapping circling and dropping . It was very graceful but highly impractical, seriously wizards need email.  
Before Hogwarts He has never wondered what a swarm of owls would look like, now he wondered daily. A swarm wasn’t just the hundreds of owls that delivered the mail like right now, it was thousands upon thousands so that they made a cloud. 

Seeing how useful these owls were to normal wizards Harry had decided to conjure one for himself. He must have been thinking too much about the swooping because he ended up with a peregrine falcon instead, oh well close enough they both flew. The owls were pets right? Like his a Muggle would own a dog or cat. With all the birds that lived at Hogwarts Harry decided to give his ‘like an owl’ a collar complete with a tag saying: Perry the peregrine falcon property of Harry Potter. He took the thing the bird to the Owlery while it screeched and struggled the whole way. Man it was hard to keep a hold of the bird and by the time he got to the Owlery he decided to just let go of the bird and hope for the best rather than get the bird situated.

Perry hadn’t delivered him any letters yet but Perry did swoop down towards him at break neck speeds to steal his meat, Perry also stole from Malfoy, Snape, Hermione and this one second year Hufflepuff but Perry stole form him the most so the bird probably knew that he was the owner.

Today when he was eating some breakfast sausages and Perry swooped down to steal them, Perry had a letter tied to its foot. He was so exited he had finally got mail. This was Unfortunately a short lived victory as the falcon took the meat and the letter to sit on a protrusion from the wall and eat its meal with the letter still tied to its foot.

“Hey Ron I got a letter!” Harry says.

“What does it say?”

“I don’t know Perry still has it.” 

“Perry?” 

“My bird, he’s sitting over there.” 

“Bloody hell thats the one that keeps stealing food.” Ron looks at the bird more closely. “That isn’t a owl.”

“It’s a peregrine falcon.” Harry clarifies. They both stare at the bird. “How do I get the letter?”

“I dunno mate, most birds just drop off the letter” Ron comments.

“Ladder then.” Were there any summoning spells that regular wizards used? Did he hear of any? There might have been one... something like... nope nothing. It took him almost ten minutes to find a closet with a ladder in it.

Thankfully the bird was in the wall closest to the Gryffindor table so he could get back to eating soon. Just when he had almost got to the dang bird it looked down at him with those a beady condescending eyes swallowed the last of the stolen sausages and few off. The bird raided Malfoy’s breakfast and sat down on the opposite end of the hall. Well there goes a quick retrieval of his letter. All in all Perry flew back and forth seven times before he finally let Harry get the dang letter from him and by that time ninety nine percent of the student body had either acknowledged the spectacle of was actively following it.

“So what does it say?” Ron asked him when he finally sat back down.

“Dear Harry, I know students get Saturdays off, so would you like to have a cup of tea with me around three? Send an answer back with Perry. Hagrid.” Harry reads out.

“Perry?” Ron questions.

“That’s my birds name.”

“You would have better luck sending it back with a cornish pixy.” Ron says

“Yeah I’ll just go, want to come?” 

“Sure.”  
~~~~~~~~~

Harry and Ron leave the castle and made their way back to Hagrid’s a hut traversing the grounds. Hagrid lives In a small wooden hut at the edge of the forbidden Forest. There is a crossbow and galoshes next to the door.

As soon as Harry knocks on the door a dog starts barking and pawing at the door. Harry could hear Hagrid rushing to the door. The barking continues until Hagrid’s voice rings out, “back Fang, back”. The door opens a creak and Harry can see a sliver of a tall gruff man with a big untamed beard “hang on” Hagrid struggles at pulling a dog back “back fang.” The dog barks at him in response. 

The door opens and Hagrid struggles to keep ahold of an enormous black boarhound. When Hagrid lets go of the dog it rushes to Ron and starts licking him. Aww this dog was even sweeter than three headed dog. 

“Sorry I know it’s rude, but I don’t know you. Why did you invite me?” Harry asks

“ ‘bout that, I knew yer parents. They ,they being Dumbledore, were gonna let me take yeh to get yeh school supplies, since yer were supposed ter be livin’ with your muggle relatives. But yer were nowhere to be found. Figured if I wanted to meet yeh I’d have ta invite yeh.” Hagrid says.

“Well as it happens I know nothing about my parents but their names, oh this is Ron.” 

“Another Weasley, eh?” Hagrid says looking at Ron’s freckles before putting rock cakes on a plate and pouring tea while he talks. “I spent half of my life chasing yeh twin brothers away form the forest.” 

The rock cakes were tasteless lumps that were compromised of mostly raisins and they were about as hard as a jawbreaker, a sticky jawbreaker. Harry vanished vanished them the second it was in his mouth, unfortunately for Ron he couldn’t vanish things and had to suffer through the rock cakes to spare Hagrid’s feelings. However the tea was decent and it was nice to finally learn something about his blood family. Harry didn’t care for parents or caretakers much and had been on his own for most of his life. 

When Hagrid told Harry how his parents had died saving him he even got a bit sad and felt a sliver of guilt for the first time. His parents seemed like wonderful people and he didn’t want them back he wanted to be alone. They had sacrificed themselves for him, they were good upstanding citizens and he had no qualms about destroying whole plants filled with life to reach goals.

Eventually when Hagrid had told them a great deal about Harry’s parents Hagrid asked Harry why he hadn’t riven a reply.

“Oh, Perry was being difficult.” Harry says.

“Saw yeh chasin’ yer owl across the hall this morning.”

“It’s actually a peregrine falcon.” Harry corrects. “I don’t think It likes carrying letters.”

“Yer Bird Is a beauty.” Hagrid says absentmindedly. “How’s yer brother Charlie? I liked him a lot, Great with animals.”

Ron told Hagrid about his brother and how his brother was now working with dragons in Romania. Hagrid seemed greatly interested in this. Harry absentminded Mindedly siped his tea and looked at the table. A newspaper clipping from under a coaster caught Harry’s attention it was a newspaper clipping about carrying for a Cerberus by someone called Newt Scamander.

“Hey Hagrid can I borrow this?” Harry asks

Hagrid’s eyes don’t quite make contact when he says “sure” but Harry doesn’t really care for noticing those sort of things right then.

Harry and Ron leave Hagrid’s hut with their pockets filled with rock cakes that they were too polite to refuse. They promise to come again and Harry thinks Hagrid was at least pleasant enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked it please give kudos and comment.


	7. Like a Gryffindor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry goes to flying lessons

When Harry and Ron got back from Hagrid’s there was a notice posted in the Gryffindor common room

‘Flying Lessons Starting This Thursday At Four.’ The fine print below told them how it was at the Quidditch pitch and how Gryffindors would take their lessons with the Slytherins. 

Learning how to fly with brooms was something that Harry particularly didn't care for and he had decided that he utterly refused to fly with a broom when he was perfectly fine flying without one. Other Gryffindors didn't share his sentiment, mostly due to not being able to fly without a broom, and were quite exited to about either learning how to fly or showing off their flying skills. 

Ron let out a loud groan at having another class with the Slytherins. They already had Potions and transfiguration with them and Harry just loved it. It would be more time to observe Malfoy.

The only talk that even rivaled rumors about Harry Potter was talk of Quidditch. Harry had once overheard Malfoy talking about one time when he had almost ran into a Muggle helicopter trying to catch a thing called the Snitch, and Ron would tell anybody about that time when he almost ran into a hang glider on his older brother’s broom. Neville was one of the few people born into a magical family that haven't rode a broom yet, this was probably for the best as Neville had trouble not falling down when he was firmly on the ground.

The week passed quickly and Harry kept his head down trying his best to not be exceptionally exceptional in any area. By Wednesday his efforts were paying off and even the people that had been in Snape’s class that day were beginning to believe that Harry and Snape’s dual was nothing more than a potion gone wrong messing with their heads.

Harry hasn't gotten a single letter since Hagrids but that Iwas probably for the best seeing how it had took Harry over forty minutes to get his letter the first time. Malfoy however was always getting packages and gifts form his home. The day when Flying lessons were to start Neville’s barn owl swooped down carrying a small package from his grandmother. Like Harry Neville didn't get much mail. Neville opened his his package finding a a glass ball about as large as a large marble. It seemed to contain something that looked quite like a cloud.

"It's a Remembrall!" Neville explained. "Gran knows I forget things -- this tells you if there's something you've forgotten to do. Look, you hold it tight like this and if it turns red -- oh...” then his face fell because suddenly it turned red "... you've forgotten something..."

While Neville stared off into space trying to remember what he had forgotten Malfoy walked by and snatched the Remembrall from Nevile’s hand. What would a Gryffindor golden boy do? Yes that's right immediately pick a fight with the Slytherin. Harry and Ron jumped up ready to object when McGonagall swooped in ready to stop any trouble before it starts.

“What’s going on” McGonagall said standing sternly above Malfoy looking displeased.

“He's got my Remembrall, Professor.” Neville said

McGonagall just had to look at Malfoy sternly for him to to drop the ball back into Neville hand saying “Just looking” disdainfully before he pranced off with Crabbe and Goyle in tow.  
~~~~~~~~~~

At three thirty Harry, Ron and the other Gryffindors hurried down to the Quidditch pitch over the front step. It was a bright sunny day with wisps for clouds and a light breeze which made the grass gently ripple under their feet as they made their way over the sloping grounds to the flat Quidditch pitch opposite of the forbidden forest which seemed to billow in the wind. 

Harry was totally going to find a loophole so that he can go into the forbidden forest without technically breaking any rules. Yes he could probably go in without being caught but loopholes are much more fun. Immediately after finding a loophole he would tell Fred and George how to get in, those two were fun. 

Speaking of Fred and George Harry had head them complaining about how the school brooms would vibrate when they went too high, or how the brooms would always steer slightly to the left, Just another reason why Harry would just be flying and not be flying a broom. If he needed to bring company into the air he would levitate or carry them. On second thought he was trying to blend in and broom-less flying would ruin all his hard work. Oh well he would just have to hang onto his broom while flying.

The Slytherins were already there waiting for them along with twenty brooms laid out in two rows. Harry spotted Malfoy surrounded by his classmates supposedly boasting. His hair just showed the slightest signs of loosening from it typical ‘super gelled back’ state. 

As the Gryffindors approached the pitch Madam Hooch arrived. She had short gray hair, a muscular build and yellow eyes like his bird Perry.

“Well what are you waiting for, stand by a broom.” She barked “come on everybody, hurry up.” 

Harry's broom was a old thing with twigs sticking out in all sorts of odd angles. The dang thing would probably give a normal person splinters

“Put your Right hand directly over your broom,” Madame Hooch called out. “And say ‘Up!’”

“Up” everyone shouted. The only one to get on the first try was Malfoy and he looks very smug at this. The wizard borns like Ron mostly got theirs about halfway up, but muggleborns like Hermione barely got theirs to roll over. Harry's and Neville’s were the only two to not move at all. He certainly wasn't having a very boring conversation consisting of coaxing ‘ups’ with a broom and decided to just levitated it up on his second try, it failed. Fuck his friend was tampering.

“up Up UP UP” Harry shouted at increasing volumes. “DEATH RELEASE….” It flew into his hand. Great just great, not everyone was staring at him. It took the other students longer still and when Neville finally managed to get it up it hit him in the face. Even at this time some of the students were still eyeing him suspiciously. Really just great. 

“Are you alright boy?” Madam Hooch asked handing Neville his broom. 

“Yes” Neville replied meekly. Finally by that time, everyone had managed to get their brooms up.

Madame Hooch showed them how to hold and mount the broom properly so that they won't fall off. Ron is delighted when Madame Hooch corrects Malfoy's grip telling him that he has had it wrong for years. Harry was holding his lazily with one hand and between his legs, but not half sitting on it how Madame Hooch told the to, when Madam Koch gets to him.

“Not that's not it at all, put your other hand on the broom and move your hands upward…” Harry sluggishly puts his other hand on the broom but raises and eyebrow higher when Hooch continues. “Bend your knees and leaned forward just and move your grip up on the broom just a little higher...” Harry makes no move to change his position but raises his eyebrow higher. And when he still doesn't move after half a minute. “Or sit down and not ride the broom at all.” She says threateningly. Harry sits down, thankful that he doesn't have to learn this disgrace of flying. Though by the wide eyes around the pitch no other student shares his sentiment.

“On the count of three you will kick off forcefully from the ground and keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly.” Hooch said “Three, Two…” on two Neville kicked off early, twitchy and jumpy, probably scared of being left on the ground when everybody else except Harry, who is meditating cross legged in the grass, would be up in the air. 

At first Neville was barely hovering but quickly he was rising exponentially faster

“Boy come back down!” Hooch shouted at him as Neville just rises faster. Ten twenty thirty feet, “Boy come back!” Hooch shouted louder as if that will make a difference. Harry had rose with all the commotion. Harry looked up at Neville whose face was turning whiter as he got higher off the ground. Neville gasped before careening precariously for a second then falling with a crash and a thud.

Madam Hooch quickly strid over to Neville and bent over him with her face almost as white as Neville’s. 

“Broken wrist.” Hooch murmured. “Come on boy it's alright. Up you get.” She said whilst helping Neville up.

Hooch turned to the rest of the class. “None of you are to move while I take this boy to the hospital wing. Leave the brooms where they are or you will be out of Hogwarts before you can say ‘Quidditch’. Come on dear” She said before escorting a tear streaked and hobbling Neville up the pitch.

The moment they were out of earshot Malfoy bursted into laughter which only sounded forced in his and Harry's ears.

“Did you see the look on his face, the great lump.” Malfoy said looking Harry straight in the eye. The other Slytherins join in. 

“Shut up Malfoy.” Parvati Patil snapped.

“Ooh sticking up for Neville?” Pansy Parkinson, a Slytherin girl with a flat and square face, said. “Never thought that you'd like fat crybabies Parvati.” 

Malfoy glanced down at something in the grass then back up at Harry almost as if challenging him.

“Look.” Malfoy said as he snatched Neville’s Remembrall form the grass “that's the stupid thing Longbottom’s gran sent him.” 

What a perfect opportunity to come back from loosing it at Quidditch, nothing will distract people from his weird behavior towards flying better than a good old fashioned Slytherin versus Gryffindor show down, or at least Harry hoped so.

“Give it here Malfoy.” Harry said quietly in a stern tone extending his arm but his eyes betray him shining as though this doesn't really matter.

Malfoy shakes just slightly but outwardly smirks “I don't think I will, I think I will put it in a nice tree for Neville to find.” 

Everyone has stoped talking now to watch.

“Give it here” Harry yelled when Malfoy mounted his broom and kicked off gracefully into the air before stopping level with the trees.

“Come and get it Potter.” Harry grabbed his broom.

“No” Hermione shouted at Harry, but He payed her no mind as he had a reputation to rebuild so that he can shatter it again. “Madam Hooch told us to not move, you will get expelled.” Harry still doesn't care he can just do some mind magic on his teachers latter. Obviously the smart thing would be to let Malfoy put the ball in a tree and just remember the tree so that a teacher could be told where to retrieve at a latter time. 

There is no way a Gryffindor would do the smart thing, unless that Gryffindor was Hermione Granger. Aware of this Harry flew into the air lazily holding the broom with one hand so he could claim that he was just flying a broom.

“What's with the Broom Potter?” Malfoy lip synced slightly shaking.

“Prop.” Harry lip synced back winking at him and Malfoy may have relaxed at this. Harry then calls out loud enough for people on the ground to hear “give it back Malfoy or I’ll knock you of your broom.” 

There's a ghost of a smile on Malfoy’s lips like he is in on the secret, he is however still shaking albeit only slightly. “Oh yeah?” Malfoy says either taunting or playing along.

Harry flew forward fast but not so fast that Malfoy wouldn't have time to doge. As Harry turned back around to face Malfoy, a few people were clapping. 

“No Crab or Goyle up here for you to hid behind, Malfoy.” Harry said outright smiling now that nobody on the ground can see him. Malfoy smiles back at him and stops shaking completely.

“Catch it if you can.” Malfoy threw it just slightly to the right but mostly downwards as hard as he could.

At this Harry raced towers it swooping down in a dramatic save that stopped only inches above the ground at speeds faster that the school brooms should have been able to take. It was nice the wind rushing into his face, he should really get out to fly more. Just when Harry returned to the group a figure could be seen storming out of the castle.

“HARRY POTTER!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading as always, please remember to comment and leave kudos if you liked this work. When this work reaches 200 kudos I will post a Bonus part from Harry's third year.


	8. Bonus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A preview of Harry’s third year at hogwarts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set in third year

The gems, potions and wards were all there cheeked and double checked, chairs has runes scribbled into them, walls were coated in potions to the point where they shimmered between brown and black. The air was saturated with magic to the point where Draco could barely breathe but he had closed off the magic channels to make it unnoticeable to anyone else.

Tomorrow would be storms and lighting like it should be. It was a little known fact that Harry was instantly in a better mood when the weather matched the action. Yes it might be a slight giveaway about what was to come but Harry would probably forgive him quicker if his plan failed on a rainy day than a sunny day.  
~~~~~~~~ 

Draco and Harry had been having a contest to see who could catch Sirius the fastest using only third tier magic. Harry had been brewing the most painstakingly slow locating potion ever. It had been taking months because each ingredient was so particular to time and amount without the proper ingredients to stabilize them. Draco knew this and was instead using charms and runes. He had been going on about some sort inspiration and throwing it in Harry’s face, the git.

Yesterday Draco had come into Harry’s castle bragging ,with that infatuating smirk of his, boasting about how he had found him, about he had won. How he had won and Harry came in second. Harry didn't even know how he did it yet. The locating potion had been two days from being done. How annoying, Draco would never let him live this down. He wanted to be god and couldn't even simply find one person. Either way he was meeting Sirius today.

It was raining and thundering outside the wind howling and the sky cracking with lighting when Draco arrived at his castle soaked in a way that made Harry want to lick off the moisture. God this boy would be the death of him, and he would die happily. 

Draco grabbed him and with a pop and apparated them in font of the Whomping Willow. The tree was twisting violently in the rain. Lighting shot down from the sky hitting some point in the forbidden forest as the wind screamed out for him to hear. Harry hummed a bit to the rain looking at the lighting to avoid staring at Malfoy’s dripping form. 

A carpet of black velvet rolled out in front of his feet leading to an opening by a tree root.

Malfoy gestured to the opening bowing slightly and ever so elegantly saying “after you m’lord.” In a teasing tone.

“Why of corse my humble servant.” Harry bowed elegantly joking back before taking off down the aisle.

Harry ducked into the hole by the root where the carpet ended. Apparently the Whomping Willow had a secret passage in the form of a small dirty tunnel that you had to crawl on all fours to get through. up and down went the tunnel as the dirt stuck to his wet skin. The tunnel went on and on.

“Where does this tunnel come out?” Harry asked a Malfoy that was floating behind him, Sometimes Harry just wanted to do things the old fashioned way.

“You'll see” Malfoy said with a laugh in his voice.

The tunnel began to rise and and finally Harry could see light. The tunnel led to a dusty, crumbling, pealing and torn up room. The furniture was thrown about, scratched and in pieces. The floor was stained and loose boards stuck up in places. The windows were boarded

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and Kudos if you liked it.


	9. Seeker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is made seeker

Professor McGonagall stormed out to the castle with an especially stern expression on her face. Five seconds to read her and manipulate: five she couldn't believe his flying skills; four she was acting angry; three…three…three; two, dumbstruck was an expectable but not Ideal response, one what was she actually thinking. God he was losing all his hard won skills. 

“Never—in all my time at his Hogwarts” McGonagall was almost steaming so the anger had been real, at least half of it. He had been off. “Never have I seen— you could have broke your neck!” 

“It wasn't his fault, professor” 

“Be quiet, Miss Patil”

“But Malfoy”

“That's enough Mister Weasely. Potter follow me now!”

Malfoy raised his eyebrow at him discreetly but Harry just stared down meekly. He had to jog to keep up with McGonagall’s quick strides as they went up the stairs into the castle. Maybe he had misjudged her, maybe she would expel him after all. However her stride changed just slightly when they got inside the school like there was something she didn't want the kids out there to see. So he hadn't been wrong, but he still didn't know what was going to happen. He was really losing his edge 

They went up the marble staircase and traveled up a couple staircases to arrive at classroom on the second floor. She opened the door and poked her head inside. 

“Excuse the interruption Professor Filtwick, but may I borrow Wood for a moment?” Wood would obviously be a student, so club? Oh his flying! She wanted him for Quidditch. Wood was a burly fifth year student who Harry guessed was Quidditch captain. 

“Why yes, Now back to class everyone.” Professor Filtwick replied “We are going to work on a house hold charm...” McGonagall shut the door. 

“Follow me, you two.” She said and marched down the hall. Wood looked almost as confused as Harry was pretending to be. She stopped at a classroom that was empty except for Peeves.

“Get out.” She said, standing imposingly just inside the door frame and pointed at the exit until Peeves finally acquiesced. She closed the door and turned to him and Wood 

“Potter this is Wood, Wood” She said finally letting the excitement in her show “I’ve Just found you a new seeker.”

“Are you serious, Professor?” Wood asked his puzzlement turning to delight.

“Certainly, the boy is a natural.” She said sharply. “Was that your first time on a broom?”

Harry thought that the boy he was playing would nod meekly.

“I’ve never seen anything like it, he caught this.” She said holding up Neville’s Remembrall, “after a fifty foot dive and not a scratch on him, Charlie Weasley couldn’t have done it.”

Wood looked like all his dreams had come true. “Have you ever seen a game of Quidditch.”

Harry shook his head.

“Wood is the Captain of the Quidditch team.” McGonagall explained.

“Hmm...” Wood pondered circling him “ just the build for seeker too, light and speedy. We’ll have to get him a decent broom, a Nimbus 2000 or a Cleansweep Seven I’d say.” 

“I can fly just as well on one broom or another it really doesn't matter, but feel free to waste money if you want to.” Harry said not really wanting them to get him a broom that he wouldn't use. At this Wood and McGonagall looked at him doubtfully.

“I'll see if I can't get Dumbledore to bend the rules against first years, Merlin knows that we need a better team than last year. Creamed in the final match with Slytherin, I couldn't look Snape's in the eye for weeks.” 

She then looked at Harry sternly, “I want to hear that you are training hard or I may have to rethink not punishing you.” She said then smiled fondly “Your father was a Seeker too, one of the best, he would have been proud.” 

This was much better than Harry could have hoped for when he chased Malfoy into the sky. It would be his perfect premiere.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning at breakfast Seven owls came in Carrying a large parcel and Harry like everyone was at least vaguely interested to find out what was inside. To his surprise the owls swooped down to deliver it to him, it would have knocked the bacon onto the floor if Perry haven't came by and stolen it earlier. Just as he was about open the package another owl swooped in and delivered a letter. 

Harry decided to open the letter first as it was customary, and it was a good thing too because the letter told him to not open the parcel. Apparently McGonagall had gone and got him a broom. It was a Cleansweep seven and she said that brooms really do make quite a difference and that he should meet Wood at seven on the Quidditch pitch. 

Ron was starring at him so he decided it wouldn't hurt to let Ron have the letter, besides he needed to get more bacon and finish eating.

“You were made Seeker!” Ron did his best to not yell. 

Harry hooded through a mouthful of bacon and eggs

“But first years never make the team, You must be the youngest player in—-!” Ron said

“A century” Harry said finshing his food “they last one was a muggleborn who played baseball and had a really good swing. Apparently he was a really good beater.”

“Why didn't you tell me?!” Ron asked indignantly to which Harry just shrugged.

“And a Cleansweep seven, Seven! They are new to the market, just came out last spring. They're loads better than the school brooms. Mind you not as good as the Nimbus 2000 but you'll still have the best broom in the school!”

Due to Ron’s urging they left the dinning hall to open and look at the broom before their first class. Halfway across the entrance hall Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle stoped them blocking their way. Malfoy seized the package and sized it up.

“A broom! Now you've done it. First years aren't allowed brooms.” Malfoy said sneering at him but smiling in his eyes testing him.

Ron couldn't help it

“It's not just any old broom it's a Cleansweep Seven! Your comet might look flashy, but it's not even the same league as the Cleansweeps.” Ron said grinning.

“Why are still hanging out with him Potter, surely manipulating a Weasel can't be that much fun.” Malfoy said completely disregarding Ron’s taunting. 

“Hey I’m his friend” Ron said loudly.

“Yeah.” Harry replied doing his best to look indignant and pretend that the glances a Malfoy hadn't happened, which wasn't really his best because he was a flawless actor. He wanted Malfoy's face to fall too so he couldn't keep giving him hidden smiles and mouthed words.

“Not arguing, I hope boys.” Professor Filtwick said appearing behind Ron.

“Potters been sent a broomstick, Professor” Malfoy said wasting no time trying to get Harry in trouble. It was really quite funny, Malfoy frequently didn’t follow rules yet he was the dictionary definition of a snitch, the cute hypocrite. 

“Yes, yes, that’s right.” Filtwick said nodding. “McGonagall told me all about your special circumstances. What model is it.” 

“A Cleansweep Seven, Professor.” Harry answered, trying to not glance at Malfoy pouting. “And it’s really thanks to Malfoy here that I’ve got it.” 

They went off to the dorm to drop off the broom, but with the Malfoy encounter now they didn’t have time to look at the broom and get to class on time.  
~~~~~~~~~~

When it was approaching Seven Harry quickly unwrapped his Broom and set off for the Quidditch field. He got there before Wood so he decided to try flying a broom, just to see what it’s like of course. The ascent was shaky and the broom would wobble horribly when he flew forward. After about thirty second it started shooting foward doing loopty-loops and just when Harry thought he couldn’t hold on any longer it slowed rapidly and he came to a snail-like wobbling ride. How wrong had he been about not needing a broom this was a great roller coaster ride. Oh wait maybe this was his friend wouldn’t that be a disappointment; Harry cheeked for his friend’s magic and when he didn’t find any he smiled.

“Hey Potter get down here!” Wood shouted up at him and He tried to get down, he really did but when he tipped the broom downwards instead of a graceful landing the broom decided to spin in a tight circle very very fast.  
“Are you ok there Potter?” Wood shouted at him and the broom decided to nose dive as fast as it could at the ground, it didn’t stop.

“Oh Merlin.” Wood said turning as white as a sheet at Harry’s unmoving and crumpled form, it took him a second for the shock to register before he dropped the briefcase that he was holding and sprinted towards Harry. “Please be alright, please be alright, please be alright.” 

Harry stood up but his limbs were twisted into angles just not right, his forearm was bent where it should have been bone and he was bloody everywhere.

“We need to get you to Madam Pomfrey’s, don’t worry she’ll get you all fixed up, it’s going to be alright.” Wood said more for his own comfort than for Harry’s.

“No need I’m fine, so what did you call you out for anyways.” Harry said 

“No your not we need to go to...” Wood stoped in shock then because suddenly Harry’s bones snapped back into place and the blood vanished. It was like the crash never happened.

“I thought McGonagall said you were a good flyer.” Wood said his face falling probably going into shock. 

“Good at flying? yes. Good at flying with a broom, No.” Harry answered 

“Flying” Wood repeated dumbly.

Harry took this as a prompt and took off flying zipping throughout the air in complicated patterns for a few minutes barley more than a blur before landing gracefully right where he took off from. Wood fainted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If your enjoying the story please leave comments and kudos


	10. Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry balttles a mountain troll

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> During the Troll scene Harry listenenig to “My Songs know what you did in the dark” by fall out boy. Though you ought to know.

After Wood had fainted Harry had took him up to Madam Pomfrey’s seeing as how everybody absolutely loved to go there when they got so much as a scratch on them. He had told her that when Wood got down for their private Quidditch lesson he hadn’t looked well and that a couple minutes later he just fainted. 

The next morning Wood had sought him out to apologize for how he had passed out and gave him a quick Quidditch briefing condensing the game to “Catch the small golden ball and avoid anything else.” To which Harry had informed Wood that he had read Quidditch Throughout The Ages. When looking at the rules for Quidditch it was (thankfully) never specified that brooms needed to be required. 

They had an actual practice tonight. Unfortunately for Harry that would mean he would have to pretend normality, as the whole Quidditch team wasn’t going to attribute all of Harry’s peculiarities to a hallucination without any questions like one person would. This has made for the dullest two hours flying and finding and re-finding the snitch which was really too easy to find. After the first week of practice Harry was bored and decided to just send in a magical replica to go to practice for him giving him time he utilized to continue his research in Antarctica. It had taken another week for him to start using his replica for some classes and during night.

Harry had been able to restrain himself and prevent any shows of power and had kept unusual attention drawing debacles like Perry down to minimum, he even prevented himself from glancing at Malfoy in classes. The three headed dog (who he had named Fluffy and made invisible) was starting to warm up to him and he could finally pet and run him without a magical nozzle. Gryffindors had completely warmed up to him again after accepting that the dual in potions was illusion. 

He allowed himself to get lost in the role that was Harry Potter, the frivolity and innocence was intoxicating. This illusion wouldn’t last too long, however, as he would find himself frequently annoyed or daydreaming about how to illicit the most amusing reactions from his classmates.  
Between the novelty of innocent kid interactions (which Harry had never experienced), spending time in Antirtica and caring for Fluffy, Time flew by and soon enough two months had gone by and it was Halloween morning.  
~~~~~~~~~~~

In charms Filtwick announced that they were ready to start marking things fly and everyone but Harry was very exited. Harry just couldn’t understand why people would be exited about a spell he had masted wordlessly and wandlessly before he even turned seven, regardless everyone had wanted to make something zoom around the room like Filtwick did with Neville’s toad on the first day. They were put into pairs, Harry was paired with Hermione (who was still mad at him for breaking the rules and going after Malfoy) and Ron was with Seamus. Harry was jealous of his tool, Seamus was bound to blow something up which would at least provide some amusement. 

“Now don’t forget the nice wrist movement that we have been practicing, swish and flick, remember swish and flick.” Professor Filtwick squeaked from his pile of books after giving them the feathers that they would be practicing with. “Also remember to pronounce the incarnation nice and clearly— Wingardium Leviosa— nice and clearly, Never forget Wizard Bufiero who said ‘f’ instead of ‘s’ and ended up with a buffalo on his chest.” Harry had actually forgotten, well not forgotten as he had probably been in Antarctica during that lesson but either way he hadn’t known. It gave him the perfect Idea, on how to annoy Hermione the perfectionist, have some fun and practice his Chinese, all at the same time.

He breathed in and out, Hmm which words to use? Yeas those were it. Next to him, Hermione haven’t tried it yet so he figured that he would get first crack at it. “Wángguòdemǎ lāyúóshā” he said doing a perfect swish and flick.  
“No no no, that’s not it— It isn’t even close to the spell. It’s Wing- gar -dium Levi- o -sa be sure to pronounce clearly. You should probably practice the Incarnation without a wand until you can say it correctly before you try it again. You don’t want to end up like wizard Bufurio with that buffalo.” Hermione said primly. 

In front of them Seamus was poking the the feather with his wand; it blew up. This caused a small commotion but unfortunately it hadn’t been as entertaining as Harry had hoped for. Channeling his disappointment at the lack of commotion Harry turned to Hermione defiantly and raised his wand this time pushing enough magic to blow up the classroom into his wand “Wángguòdemǎ lāyúóshā”. He swished and flicked at her, behold a ghostly dead man in kingly robes with a crown of fish atop a mighty horse appeared bucking on its hind legs. The king and horse rode off threw Hermione and and the wall to never be seen again. Unfortunately everyone but Hermione was still focused on Seamus and his explosion and didn’t see his ghostly fish-king and horse. The result had actually been surprisingly logical.

Hermione snatched his wand from him. “You could have blown us up saying it wrong like that! Here let me demonstrate.” Hermione said as she rolled up her sleeves, readied her wand and cleared her throat. “Wingardium Leviosa” She said and the feather levitated up very nicely stoping at about four feet above the desk and hovering.

“Oh, good job” Filtwick said “everyone look Hermione’e has gone and done it, always the outstanding student. Good job Hermione. Five points to Gryffindor.” At this Ron glared at her. It seemed that from that point on Ron just got more and more frustrated as his feather did nothing. By the end of the class Ron was in a very bad mood and was wondering if he would ever see the ghost again.

“It’s no wonder nobody can stand her.” Ron loudly confided to Harry as they left the classroom “She’s a nightmare honestly.” Hermione ran past them, bumping into Harry, tears running down her cheeks. 

“I think she heard you.” Harry pointed out in case Ron was too stupid to realize.

“So?” Ron asked. “The know it all must realize that she doesn’t have any friends.” That seemed a little heartless for a kid but who was Harry to judge?

Hermione didn’t turn up for the next class or the one after that and by the time that they were going to dinner Ron seemed slightly distressed. They overheard Patil telling Lavender that Hermione was in the girls bathroom, crying, and wanted to be left alone. At this Ron looked even more distressed. However this didn’t last long as Ron was soon distracted by the Halloween feast. 

There were live bats swooping in mesmerizing formations making the candles in the Pumpkins flicker. Like the beginning of the year feast the plates were gold. Just as Harry was putting some squash spaghetti on his plate, the usually level-headed, Professor Quirrell ran into the feast like the devil was on his heels 

“Troll,” he yelled “Troll in the dungeons—thought you ought to know.” He then promptly fainted. Panic ensued, the students were getting up to run, to where Harry had no clue. Many of them were screaming quite illogically as that would only attract the Troll.  
It took several firecrackers from Dumbledore’s wand to quiet the students  
“Prefects, please guide your houses beck to the dormitories. Immediately.” Dumbledore said under a Sonorus charm. If the defense teacher was this terrified of a troll (that was super easy to beat) then he doubled that it would be safe to let the teachers take care of it 

Percy was in his element.

“Follow me first years, stick together and behind me. No need to fear the troll as long as you stay behind me. Make way first years coming through.” 

Just when they were out of the dinning hall Harry slipped out of the group ducking into a different hallway at the corner. Tucking the useless wand into his pocket, he twirled his finger quickly casting locator and set off. Humming as he walked he decided to go all out flicking his finger to get some background music, sometimes you just needed that certain flair. 

“Be-be careful making wishes in the dark…” Harry sang along, quickly approaching the troll spinning a bit to the beat“…I'm in the de-de-tails with the devil, now world can never get me on my level.” He heard a girls’s scream and remembered Hermionie. It couldn't hurt too much to put on a on a show for one person before his premiere right? 

The troll wasn't the same one as last the time but it was just as ugly with skin like leather, arms that hung just above the floor, a big belly and a mis-shaped head that looked too small for its body. And the the stench was like garbage left in the sun for too long, it was horrible, however Harry could just turn off that sensory input. The troll was currently swing a spiked bat like thing at the girls bathroom. 

Harry stood in Hermione’s view behind the troll still singing almost mocking her by his carelessness. She was as far away from the troll as possible under a sink hugging her legs to her chest. “My songs know what you did in the dark.” 

“Help me!” Hermione screamed at him, clearly frightened for her life. How weak.

“So light em up, up, up.” The music played and Harry snapped to the beat each snap inflicting an invisible blow to the troll. “Light um up up up; Light em up, up; I'm on fire.” Both Harry and the troll promptly burst into a seemingly harmless fire. One more verse of the song and round of invisible blows later the troll was knocked out. Hermione may have gone into shock but other than that she seemed to be fine. Harry went over to Hermione.

“Realizing that you weren't at the feast, and there was a troll on the lose that you didn't know about I went looking for you. When I found you I used a simple wingardum leviosa to knock out the troll with its own club after great struggle, we probably bonded in the life or death.” Harry scoffed in the middle of his explanation “situation and will become ‘friends’. Do I need to make it clear what will happen if you tell others a story that isn't this one?” Harry finished and Hermione, quite bewildered and obviously still frightened, shook her head. 

He Helped her up as McGonagall burst in with Snape and Quirrell behind her. They probably had been quite loud, but thankfully for Harry's cover he hadn't basted the music. It was also a good thing to he got a chance to get the story straight with Hermione before they had come in. 

Snape bent over the troll examining it while McGonagall stormed over to Harry and Hermione as for Quirrell he was looking quite faint. Knowing it would probably take forever to figure out otherwise, Harry took a peek into Quirrell’s mind to find that the fear was slightly justified by an encounter with a tribe of trolls that he had barely escaped alive from. 

“What in Merlin’s name were you thinking?!” McGonagall exclaimed quickly drawing Harry's attention back to her. “A fully grown mountain troll. You are luck to be alive, why aren't you in your dormitories?” McGonagall said practically steaming with her lips pushed together so that they were turning white. 

Hermione spoke up. “Please professor McGonagall don't blame Harry, he went looking for me.” 

“Mis Granger.” Professor McGonagall said sternly.  
“I didn't want to be at the feast when I had no friends and every hated me for being a know it all, so I came here. Harry noticed that I was missing and came looking for me. You see it wasn't his fault, he just wanted to help and without him I would probably be dead right now.” Harry had to give it to her she was a reasonably good actor even if it was a bit forced. “It took him a couple tries but he was able to levitate the trolls own club and knock the troll out with it.” Hermione finished 

“Oh— well then, ten points to Gryffindor for Showing courage and helping others, mister Potter. Now if neither of you are hurt?” She paused and they shook their heads “then you can head up the three Gryffindor common room where you can finish the feast.” Hermione still looked quite bewildered. “Off you go” McGonagall prompted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case your wondering the Chinese roughly translates to: king goes the horse, left(as in leaves) fish oh killed. If you liked the chapter please remember to leave comments and kudos. Thanks for reading.


	11. Personality disorder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry makes Malfoy into a superhuman and vists a friend.

Recently Harry noticed that Malfoy was noticeably more agitated, actually when Harry thought about it Malfoy had been becoming increasingly more agitated since almost the broom incident. He was also taunting Harry more always looking disappointed when Harry replied, like he wished Harry said something different.

Harry however put this to the back of his mind as his premier was less than two weeks away now, and he was also thinking of making his own line of brooms (and the Gryffindors could use them for the first game of the season). He would have to go to McGonagall to see if in exchange for giving the Gryffindors new brooms he could have a-couple minuets to introduce them before the game. He would talk to McGonagall tonight, and to his friend to figure out the particulars a-couple days later.  
~~~~~~~ 

Harry Potter rounded a corner on his way to potions. For once he did not have a herd of Gryffindors following him around and it had took him skipping dinner to have it. He did like attention but there hadn’t been one fringing day that he wasn’t trialed like the mother of some dumb ducklings. It wasn’t even because his super awesome awesomeness that they trailed him, no it was because he was the only one capable of getting to class on time consistently. Even though they were almost three months into the school year following him around was still faster and made learning the routes not necessary for the other Gryffindors.

“Potter.” Malfoy called out from behind him. So much for being alone, well at least he wasn’t being a mamma duck.

“Malfoy.” He sneered. Ron always sneerers at Malfoy so he figured he would do it too.

“What are you playing at?” Malfoy asked.

“Playing at?”

“Pretending to be average.” Malfoy said.

“W-what are you talking about.” Harry put on his best ‘I’m totally not faking innocence’ face. 

Malfoy walked up closer to Harry “I know that it wasn’t hallucinogens in Snape’s classroom or our dual or when you mouthed how you weren’t flying with a broom.”

“I’m sorry I don’t know what your talking about” Harry replied. Malfoy looked quite angry at this point.

“You haven’t been oblivated, stop pretending like you don’t know anything you insane halfblood.” Malfoy grabbed his robes in a threatening manner pulling Harry towards him a bit as he said this “I know your faking it.” Almost comically Malfoy’s eyes widened as he dropped Harry and slowly stepped back when he realized what he had just done. Harry was quite amused and actually impressed, he wondered what Malfoy would do next. Malfoy started running away as fast as he could, now that wouldn’t do.

Harry flicked his fingers when Malfoy had put almost a half of a corridor between them, sending Malfoy flying back. “Now I can’t let you get away with that so easily.” Harry said 

Malfoy looked quite frightened at this point “Please don’t hurt me.” 

“Quiet.” Harry snapped. “Now you have two choices...” Harry said faking anger to this point “I will either give you the ability to fly without a broom or let you walk away now.” Harry finished with his voice going lighter at the end.

“F-fly?” Malfoy stammered.

Harry levitated himself up “yes fly” he said brightly, the malice completely gone from his voice.

“What’s the catch.” Malfoy asked.

“Well it might hurt, actually it will hurt and it will take some time to figure out how to control, like how when your born you don’t know how to move your muscles.” 

“But I just insulted you.” Malfoy questioned

“Yep you did, I’ll give you ten seconds to decide. Ten, nine, eight, seven...” Malfoy looked quite unsure. “ six, five, four, three, two, one and a half...”

“Can you really give me the ability to fly?” Malfoy blurted out.

“Yep, sure can.”

“Then I want it.” Malfoy looked like he regretted his decision.

Harry erected privacy wards and summoned a-couple potions, a-couple gemstones and a knife. “Here drink this.” Malfoy raised an eyebrow “it’s a mild pain suppressant, I can’t do anything stronger or it will interfere with the magic.” Malfoy downed it. Harry flicked a finger at Malfoy to remove his robe and shirt.

“Hey!” Malfoy protested covering his chest with his hands looking back and forth.

“I’ve already set up privacy wards no one will notice.” Harry assured Malfoy. “You won’t mind if I do some physical enhancement and increase your magic capacity well I’m at it, do you?” 

Malfoy still in a state of shock but also quite subdued at this point. “No” Malfoy said like it was a question not an answer. A few seconds later he amended “Wait, How so?”

Harry sat down on his knees to work on varying things “You’ll be harder to cut and bruise, bones will strengthen to be as strong as dimonds, poison eating microbes, non-reliance on food water and air, you’ll be much stronger and faster, as well as an optimization potion that will make sure you are in perfect health. Kay?” Harry said mixing a-couple things together and taping his finger on the stone causing it to shift.

“Yeah” Malfoy said sitting down cross legged across from Harry.

“Hand.” Harry requested and Malfoy complied. Harry cut his palm putting his blood into different potions in varying degrees.

“Huh I barely even felt that.” Malfoy remarked. Harry taped the wound to heal it in response. 

“Drink.” Harry said holding out a different potion. A second after Malfoy took it he screamed pit in pain. It was a subtle but there was a little more muscle on Malfoy afterwards. Next Harry took out a needle and injected something into Malfoy. It made Malfoy dry heave, it was fortunate that the previous potion removed food. 

Malfoy was still shuddering but harry cut into his chest and doused the wound in some sort of potion “I’m sorry but it’s easier to do it all at once.” Harry said gently. He snapped his fingers and Malfoy’s bones switched out. Harry took the gemstone and stabbed it into Malfoy’s chest and Malfoy curled up on the ground now no longer siting up.

“Almost done now.” Harry said softly as he turned Malfoy face up under him and uncurled him. He drew his had up lifting up a shifting ball twinged deep blues and greens shifting in the most mesmerizing ways. For a second Harry found himself lost in it, it was the most beautiful soul/magical core he had ever seen. Malfoy was screaming under him, having his soul outside his body was probably as painful as the cruciatus curse even with the pain potion.

Cursing himself Harry quickly drew a rune on Malfoy’s body before pushing his soul back through the rune. “There there, all done.” Harry pulled Malfoy to him soothing him. Malfoy had tears running down his cheeks as Harry helped him into his robes. 

“Are you strong enough to go to class?” Harry asked. Malfoy was still breathing heavily but he wiped off his tears and nodded feebly, Malfoy didn't want to be seen as weak in front of Harry. That seemed dangerous.

“You can’t use magic for a couple hours or it will hurt a lot. I’m going to suppress your flight or you would be uncontrollably floating or flying around, come get me some evening if you want to practice.” Malfoy nodded again to this and Harry helped him up.  
~~~~~~~~~

“A contact of mine is launching a line of brooms that will make the the nimbus two thousand look like the school brooms. I could get a few for the Gryffindor team if I could get a couple minutes to introduce the broom before the game...” McGonagall looked very greedy at this.

“I’ll see what I can do Mister Potter.” McGonagall said. Next morning Harry got a letter saying that it was a go for the brooms.  
~~~~~~~~~

The first time he had went to his Death’s house it had taken him almost an hour to open the portal, now he could get it open in less than thirty seconds. Today Harry was really exited to see Death as he could really use his friend’s input to decide how to make his new line of brooms. Harry knocked on the door of the palace that seemed to be made out of shadows and waited. With his usual grace Death opened the door. 

“Having fun at magic school, Harry child?” Death inquired. His voice had an almost permanent drawl to it which over time Harry had become accustomed to.

“Yep.” Harry chimed, spinning once in the air 

“Tea?” Death said guiding him to a table.

“Soul tea?” Harry said practically bouncing in his seat

“Out.” 

“Then blueberry.” Harry said sulking slightly. 

“Why did you want to see me this time, Harry child?”

“I’m thinking of making an all brand new line of broomsticks!”

“Are you now? Harry child.” Death asked sitting down on the other chair. Death could really do with some redecorating seeing as he still had these scull chairs from the 1800’s, the room could particularly use a pop of blue in Harry’s opinion.

“Yep, it will be the bestest brand ever, I’m thinking of calling it the Lighting bolt Premiere.” Harry said, wavering his arms like a small breast-stroke for pizazz at the name.

“Hmm catchy, now what features will it have?” Death asked.

“I’m thinking a midnight black...” Harry started

“Why not diamond encrusted gold with gold thread for the bristles? It would look very striking and the gold would make it look almost like a true lightning Hmm?” Death said as he waved his bony fingers conjuring a model.

“Ohh pretty! I knew there was a reason that I came to you.” Harry said “I was thinking since I like to leisurely fly at the speed of light the brooms should too...”

“No, Harry child, that is all too fast, make it a third of that or two hundred and twenty million miles per hour which would be roughly the speed of lighting, but do make that for only experienced flyers” Death corrected.

“And zero to one hundred percent acceleration in on ten seconds.” Harry stoped and waited for an objection and continued when Death didn’t interject “there should be a pure water repelling charm and warming charm that is activated by temperature, a good cushioning charm, And a safety feature that will lower you to the ground at five miles per hour to the ground if you fall that works like a protective bubble. Oh and magic resistant, I almost forgot.” 

“That’s lovely Harry child, you should also add a air replenishing charm in a ten foot radius of the broom and market it for space travel. On that note you should program the broom to go to planet HD 131399Ab if the rider falls off the broom in space, everyone wants to go to HD 131399Ab. Did you know HD 131399Ab has three suns?” 

“Nope.” Harry said pausing “I’ll go there next weekend”

“Yes it is a lovey planet, why don’t I take you?” Death asked.

“Fun!” Harry said “well I must be going to find a person to sell the brooms, thanks again I could have never made this broom without you!”

“Anytime Harry child. I look forward to the release of your broom.” Death said waving as Harry exited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some notes  
> 1\. What Harry was doing to Draco: second potion (returns you to optimal health), injection (poison eating microbes), potion in wound (augments bloodstream making Malfoy less prone to bruising and cutting and in a bit it will increase speed and strength), stone (provides greater access to magic in the air, which most wizards don't access and only very powerful ones access slightly, and also pro gamed magic to make up for substances like food water or air), pulling out soul (making flying eaiser to access as well as most magic, it also mildly tied his souls to earth making it so even if he was killed it would be very easy to resurrect him for a few hours)  
> 2\. Ways that Harry's broom will kill you: ridding anywhere too warm (you will burn alive.) acceleratioing too fast or mataining even a fraction of the top speeds (g forest is fatal, running into a dust partial in space (at really high speeds it will go through you like a bullet) staying in space too long (there is lots of radiation in space and it will kill you after a while or at least give you a really bad sunburn) if you fall off your broom in space the brooms will take you ever so slowly to a plant one hundred and fourty six light years away all the while you will have virtually no ability to regain your broom. Just to be clear if you use the broom like a regular broom and don ride it at crazy speeds or through space it will be the safest and best quality broom out there.  
> 3\. Soul tea a specialty tea where the herbs feed of the destruction of souls it has a vey unique and exquisite flavor.
> 
> If you liked this chapter please leave comments and kudos, if you didn't please leave constructive criticism so that I can get better. Thanks for reading.


	12. Lightning-bolt Premier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry makes a line of brooms and plays Quidditch.

Malfoy was always bragging about his father, about how rich he was and how powerful he was. So since Harry liked Malfoy why not make his father the retailer of his brooms? Lucius Malfoy was his name. Harry had History of magic next so that would be perfect time to use a replica in class and strike up a business deal.

The Malfoy mansion had fucking albino peacocks, hell could you get more pretentious? The lawn was vast and perfectly manicured with high hedges and the house was marble and very and as large as a castle, but damn those peacocks. It was actually slightly intimidating walking up to mansion. No wonder Malfoy was full of himself.

Harry knocked on the door and a second a small elf-like creature dressed in rags opened the doors. 

“How’s Dobby to be helping you today sir?” The creature spoke.

“Can you fetch Lucius Malfoy for me? Harry asked.

“Dobby’s be very sorry to say that Master Malfoy be out.” Dobby said cringing back as he spoke. 

“Then Tell Lucius that Harry Potter would like to talk to him and is waiting for him at the his manor, and if Malfoy does not come home right now Harry Potter will blow up his house.” Harry paused “well unless he is doing something important, then I would just wait without blowing up house.” Harry finished.

“Dobby will be telling master Malfoy.” Dobby popped off and a couple minutes he popped back with an annoyed looking Lucius Malfoy..

“Harry Potter.” Malfoy said appraising Harry “My house elf said something about you blowing up my house.” 

“Oh no need to worry about that now that your here.” Harry smiled “Hello Lucius Malfoy, I can call you Lucy right?” Harry asked

“Actually..” Lucius started but Harry cut him out

“That name reminds me of Lucifer, you know the Devi? I actually met him once and not even a hello before he put me under torture spell. If you thought that the cruciatus curse was bad wait till you’ve felt that one, it doesn’t even compare. The difference is like getting a paper cut verses being stabbed. Anyways I digress, I came to make a business deal.”

When Lucius Malfoy failed to respond Harry Potter continued “I was thinking of launching a new line of brooms..”

“Wait, the Devil?” Lucius asked quite bewildered. 

“Yes the Devil, Lucifer, ruler of hell. Get with the program Lucy, now brooms...”

“Wait the curses more painful than the cruciatus curse?” Lucius asked.

“Yeah it hurt like a bitch and the bastard had me under it for almost twenty minutes before I found a way out. But I can do one better, I’ve developed one that’s so bad it drives you insane in seconds wanna see?”

“No!” Lucius practically yelled.

“Kill-joy.” Harry pouted. “So brooms.”

“Yes brooms” Lucius repeated almost dumbly.

“So I’ve made a brand new broom called the Lighting Bolt Premiere, I can Make as many as a broom line needs, I don’t really care about money but I want my name as the inventor and co-owner, and I want it highly publicized.” Harry finished and by this time Lucius seemed to have regained his composure.

“Why me?” Lucius asked. He probably decided it was best to question this boy as little as possible lest he learn the sky was red and bunnies now ruled the earth. That or he decided that this was a dream.

“Well at school your son won’t shut up about how great you are so I thought why not.” Harry said happily.

“Could I see the broom?” 

“Absolutely.” Harry snapped his fingers and a Lighting Bolt Premiere appeared. “It’s made out of gold, diamonds and titanium, goes the speed of Lighting which will get you to the moon in six seconds, of course it also goes slower too. It also has a built in safety feature which catch you in a ten foot bubble then lower you back to ground slowly. It also has air replenishing charm for if you want to travel is space. Oh and of course there are the mundane water repellent, warming and cushioning charms too.” 

“Wow.” 

“Yep it’s a pretty good broom.” Harry bounced a bit saying this.

“What do you gain from this?” Lucius asked.

“Well, fame” Harry paused thinking “and I think it’ll be fun having my own line of broom line.”

Lucius rolled his eyes at this “of course I’d be delighted to sell your line of flying gold.”

“Great, can I just use a spare room to hold them?” Harry asked 

“Sure follow me.” Lucius said and guided Harry through a few hallways until they arrived at a completely empty and large room.

“Oh and don’t mention my name until the twelfth and don’t release them until the twelfth either.” Harry snapped his fingers and the room was filled with stacks and stacks of the brooms.

Lucius’s eyes widened at this casual display of power. “And you have no preference on how the brooms are sold, and don't care about any of the profits?”

“For marketing can you mention that they would work for space travel? but profits? No why would I care about money? Look.” Harry said and snapped his finger creating an avalanche of Gallons to form in the hallway. “Real gold.” Harry said casually. “Do you want me to clean up the mess?”

“No it’s fine, you can leave it.” 

“Well then I’ll be off then, here's a fact sheet” Harry said handing a informational sheet on the brooms to Lucius. “Bye bye Lucy” Harry said and popped off like he had never been there in the first place, that is if it weren’t for the brooms in the spare room and gold in the hallway. Lucius want to lie down, he must be really sleep deprived if he was thinking up these things. The next day Lucius woke positive that the gold and brooms would be gone. The brooms were still in the spare room and the gold was still blocking the hallway. It looked like he would be the seller of a premier line of brooms, he would have to test one out.  
~~~~~~~~~

On the Friday practice before the game Harry didn't send in a clone. He went down there himself with six golden brooms, three in each arm and made his way down to the pitch. He met Wood on the way down.

“Are those the brooms?” Wood asked

“Yep” 

“Wait is that gold?” 

“Obviously.” Harry drawled trying to mimic Death. 

Wood snatched one “and—is this diamond?” 

“You ask very boring questions.” Harry non-answered.

“Merlin how much did they cost?” 

“Don't know, the retailer didn't tell me how much they would be selling for.” Harry answered curtly.

“Your sure these are brooms and not jewelry?” Wood couldn't comprehend such opulence.

“Don't worry, they're really good brooms; do zero to two hundred and twenty…” woods gaped at the ridiculous number as it considerably outstripped even professional grade brooms. “Million in ten seconds.” Harry finished, pleased at leaving Wood dumbfounded.

It took half an hour for Harry to explain the brooms to the team, well fifteen minutes was just reiterating. The Gryffindor team must have asked most questions five times, is it really made of gold? Truthfully now, is it really made of gold? Can something even go that fast? Can something really go that fast? When he was done explaining the relativity simple concept of: the brooms automatically adjust to weather, go really fast, catch you if you fall and yes are really made out of gold and diamonds, he handed out the brooms.

The Weasley twins greedily grabbed their brooms quickly jumping on them and taking in a blur. In less than three seconds the wind pressure got so bad that they blew off their brooms but not before they were reaching the clouds. The brooms slowly lowered down carrying them in an imaginary bubble that seemed to be surrounding the brooms. The team had to wait quite a while for the Weasleys to get down.

“Just because the brooms can go really fast does not mean it is a good Idea to make the brooms go really fast.” Wood scolded “alright let's get to work everybody. Ten laps, try to get used to the brooms and don't go too fast.” The laps went by about three times faster with the new brooms. The team was immensely curious who would be selling the new line of brooms that blew the Nimbus and Clean-Sweeps out of the water.  
~~~~~~~~~

His last hurrah as a normal student, it felt almost bittersweet. Last night he had even stayed in his dorm to get into the spirit of things. When he woke it was a beautiful pre-winter day. The great halls main dish was sausages, and Perry was loving it. Ever since he augmented Malfoy, Perry started stealing from him even more. Right now Perry was swooping down every few minuets to steal food then store it in his pile, and Malfoy was making quite a spectacle trying to shoo away the bird and/or hit him with a first year charm. That would definitely work, not like he had made his bird magic resistant (note the sarcasm). 

Then there was his position as seeker, it was supposed to be kept secret as he would be the Gryffindor’s secret weapon, but it got out that he was playing. He really didn't see the need for this as he could catch the snitch in ten seconds flat; maybe Wood wouldn't have felt the need to do this if Harry had demonstrated this to him. Either way all week people had either been telling him that he would do great of that they would run under him with a mattress. 

He wasn't eating anything today as he didn't feel like sausages, and Hermione ever the annoying fake friend was bugging him about it. 

“You've got to eat something.” 

“Not hungry, Mione”

“Your going to need your strength for Quidditch.” She insisted. Yeah right, the day that Harry needed energy for Quidditch he would drop down dead.

“She’s right you know? Its always the seekers that get clobbered.” Seamus added and Harry reluctantly took a bit of food to eat and definitely not vanish. 

By eleven the whole student body seemed to be crowding the stands and Harry was in the locker rooms with his team mates holding the illusion of s broom. 

“Alright men,” Wood started 

“And women,” Chaser Angelina Johnson interjected.

“And women” Wood continued “we are going to dominate, we have trained harder and we have better brooms. We can't lose, unless you do something stupid” wood said looking at Fred and George “So get out there and do Gryffindor proud.” 

“Hello and welcome Hogwarts first game of the Quidditch season, please give a warm welcome to Gryffindor and Slytherin.” Lee Jordan announced. “I've gotten word that the Gryffindors have gotten the new lighting-bolt premieres which have yet to be released. This broom sports automatic water repelling and warming charms, along with catching you if you fall. It also has air replenishing charms for high altitudes and… space. The broom also boasts zero to… no that can't be right” Lee looks back down at his fact sheet “ zero to two hundred and twenty, and I'm sure that there is a misprint but it says two hundred and twenty million in ten seconds.”

Harry dropped the illusion of his broom when he walked onto the field.

“Now I want a nice clean match from all of you.” Madame Hooch said looking a the Slytherins in particular “mount your brooms… Potter where is your broom?”

“I don't need it.” 

“You can't play Quidditch without a broom.” One of the Gryffindors on the team said

“Actually nowhere in in the rules does it say that you need to use a broom, just that you may not touch the ground during the match.” Harry pointed out.

“Just start” a Slytherin called out.

“I agree” Harry chimed .

“Right, nice clean match that will be starting” Madam Hooch decided to ignore Harry's broom-lessness. She gave loud blast of her silver whistle and they were off, the broom flyers rising higher and chasing after the Quaffle while Harry stayed just a foot above the ground lounging in an imagery chair. 

“The Quaffle is up and is immediately taken by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor, she's a great chaser and rather attractive too…”

“JORDAN” 

“Sorry professor.” Lee was being monitored by McGonagall.

“She's made it to the opposite side without any problems, my those brooms are really fast the Gryffindors are practically blurs. She’s going to sc… no saved by Miles. Flint in possession of the Quaffle, flying really well he's going to pass… and Alecia Spinnet knocks it from his arms and takes possession, she's scored and I didn't even see it I can't believe how fast those brooms are. The new Gryffindor seeker Harry Potter is certainly taking an alternative approach to seeking if you haven't noticed he has chose to not use a broom and he appears to be floating a foot above the ground and taking a nap… Get on it Harry, Wake up!”

“Jordan.”

“Ok back to the game, Adrian Pucey in possession of the Quaffle he passes to Flint, intercepted by Katie bell and she's going really fast there, and she scores. Flint in possession, wait Katie has it again and she scores. My this is really one sided. Fred or George, I can't tell which sends the Bludger at Terence, terence doges it, the other twin is on the opposite side and sends it back at Terence, ouch, that must have hurt hit him right in the arm, and the twins aren't done yet… Oh and Angelica scores. Terrence is barely avoiding being knocked off his broom. Flint just rammed into Angelica, he knocked her off the broom, wow it appears there is a protective circle around the broom that's caught her, it's slowly lowing her down, looks like she will be alright I can see her standing up now trying to reach the broom. Katie’s back in possession of the Quaffle, passes to Alecia and Gryffindor Scores again. The Slytherins haven't even gotten the Quaffle to the other side… it looks like Harry Potter is waking up. Oh wow he's flying, really truly flying without a broom, and he's really good, I can't believe it, wait he has disappeared, oh wait I think I see a blur there maybe that's him. Flint in possession, a strong wind passes him maybe that's Harry. Gryffindor back in possession of the Quaffle. Harry's back and he's holding something, is that the snitch… yes, yes it is. GRYFFINDOR WINS two hundred and ten to zero Best seeker I've seen, well when he's awake anyways.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I am active in the comments section. If you liked the story and haven’t already please leave kudos.


	13. Potter and Malfoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco become friends.

“You requested me sir?” Snape entered Dumbledore’s office.

“Yes come in my boy, I believe that I may have misunderstood your complaints about Harry Potter.” Dumbledore said.

“Yes you did.”

“What happened that day in potions?”

“Harry Potter claimed that my knowledge of potions and general knowledge of potions was incorrect, he then proceeded to challenge me to a dual where he could only use potions he brewed and where I could use anything, thinking that it would teach him a lesson I accepted. He was able to conjure the ingredients needed for his potions, he made a potion that negated spells that hit him and one that rapidly re-healed him, the last one targeted the other person, it ate away your magic and then your soul. He also claimed immortality. I had to end the dual when my magic no longer worked. If I hadn’t ended the dual I believe that Harry Potter wouldn’t have even blinked at letting the potion run its corse and condemning someone to a fate worse than death. I have never seen potions and it’s those effects before, Sir.”

“Well, that’s worrisome. What do you think should be done about him?”

“Honestly I don’t think much can be done, he seems to be more powerful than the dark lord and trying to fight him would probably end badly for us. Fortunately he currently seemed to be content to go to school and only slightly bend rules. I believe that the best course of action would be to treat him like any other student except for if he wants something, then I believe it would be wise to let him have it. He should also be closely monitored for weaknesses, and if given the chance he should be killed.”

“You really think he is that bad?” asked Dumbledore wincing.

“Yes, he seems to have very little compassion and a desires to be shocking over other things. He can permanently remove magic and make himself invincible. Yesterday he demonstrated a mastery of broom-less flying and he I believe that he made those ridiculous brooms himself. I don’t doubt that he is much more powerful and dangerous than the Dark Lord.”  
~~~~~~~~~

Son,

It has come to my attention that Harry Potter is the most powerful wizard of his generation if not the most powerful Wizard In history; I want you to befriend him. I do not care if you are expelled in the process (I can get you private tutors) but you will make sure that if Harry Potter ever wants power or to take over Britain he will also want you beside him. If Harry Potter is staying at school over break you also will be. 

It also has come to my attention that you are constantly talking about me (this was actually brought to my attention by Harry Potter). This needs to stop. It is unbecoming of a Malfoy to dote on how powerful his father is like a spoiled brat; Malfoy’s do not act like spoiled brats. Thankfully this time it resulted in Harry Potter making my acquaintance, however next time I doubt that it will end positively.

Remember son, throughout history the most influential Wiches and Wizards have always turned to the Malfoy family as their right hand. Do not be the first Malfoy to not hold this position.

Your farther  
Lucius Malfoy  
~~~~~~~~~

“Oh I was just looking for you... I was wondering if I could take you up on the flying lessons?” Malfoy asked.

“Mmm-hmm, would love to Malfoy. Besides it’s so nice it would practically be a crime to not get out. With that Harry grabbed Malfoy’s hand and they were off in a pop.

“How did you do that? We just apparited. You can’t apparate in Hogwarts.” Malfoy turned to face Harry letting go of Harry’s hand.

“Tisk tisk, I would have thought by now you would have learned by now that I can do anything I want to do. I’ll teach you how to do it sometime.” Harry said dismissively. “Now..” Harry snapped his fingers “try to focus on getting yourself to fly.” He must have also applied a warming charm because the frigid air warmed to a comfortable temperature.

Malfoy just stood there in hard concentration for a few minutes not doing anything out of the normal. There was a moment when Malfoy’s feet came off the ground, just an inch, for a second. Harry sat in the air crosslegged staring at Malfoy, observing him. Every two to three minutes Malfoy would manage an inch.

“This isn’t working.” Malfoy whined.

“It’s working just fine, I told you it would be like learning how to move muscles. It’s instinctive you just need to work out how it feels when you move it and then how to control it. Just like how I can tell myself in my mind to snap my fingers but I wouldn’t in reality unless I actually moved my fingers.” Draco tried for another five minutes managing to get off the ground twice more.

“Let’s try another method.” Harry said as he let his feet touch the ground. Harry stepped close to Malfoy, a bit too close for Malfoy’s comfort, and picked him up before he got a chance to back up. 

“Put me down.” Malfoy said indignantly.

“Just a sec.” Harry said. Then they were off rising higher and higher.

“No no no.” Malfoy clung to Harry and tried to not look at the ground now that they were halfway to to the clouds. “Don’t you dare drop me.”

“But you told me to put you down.” Harry said and paused a moment before he let go of Malfoy. But Malfoy wasn’t falling, he was hanging onto Harry. His arms were wrapped around Harry’s neck, wide eyed and looking at Harry expectantly. Harry brought one of his free arms to tilt up Malfoy's chin and he couldn’t help but think that a cat above water had the exact same expression as Malfoy. Harry popped back just a few feet to be out of Malfoy’s reach and Malfoy was falling, falling, falling. Nothing was happening contrary to what Harry had hoped, Malfoy was still falling faster than before and rapidly approaching the ground which was only fifty feet below Malfoy and that wasn’t really far at all. Harry dived at light speed that made it look more like apparition than anything, and slowed five feet above Malfoy to just barely faster than a fall. He caught Malfoy still moving downwards and stopped over the span of a few seconds. That hadn’t worked nearly as well as Harry had hoped, it actually haven’t worked at all. Just as Harry was about to put Malfoy down (safely this time) Malfoy levitated out of Harry’s arms.

“Look I’m doing—Ouch.” Malfoy fell from where he was levitating.

“Bit of a delayed reaction time there Malfoy.” Harry smirked down at Malfoy.

“Yeah thanks for dropping me.” Malfoy laced on the sarcasm and when he got up and flew up a few feet before falling again. This time he managed to land on his feet if only barely.

An hour later Malfoy had managed to fly, if only slowly and while losing control frequently shooting either up, down, back or forth. He would also frequently stop using his ability when he didn’t want to or start using it when he didn’t try to, but he could control it slightly... sometimes.

“It’s almost time for dinner.” Malfoy remarked glancing at his watch.

“Hmm Kay.” Harry said slightly pouting. Harry snapped his fingers and Malfoy fell two feet from where he was flying. Harry grabbed Malfoy’s hand and apparated them back into to the castle right outside the great hall.  
~~~~~~~~~

The days past and quickly it was mid-December. The ground was covered in serval feet of snow. People were whispering almost constantly about Harry Potter but his wandless magic and impossible feats were quickly becoming commonplace. Normally someone this powerful would send people who knew about them into panic but with Harry Potter it was different, he was playful in a way that made no-one could take him seriously and he didn’t challenge authority much, when he lost points he didn’t complain and he went to a detention once, he even agreed to give the school Nimbus two-thousands (that he replicated) across the board for Quidditch, to make things fair, as well as only fly at one hundred and fifty miles per hour (which was still faster than all brooms but way slower than before) during Quidditch matches.

Two weeks back it had come out that Lucius Malfoy was owner and Harry Potter was the inventor of the new lighting bolt brooms that had hit Quidditch by storm. Harry Potter was the only one not shocked, even Draco Malfoy hadn’t seen it coming. Surprisingly barley anyone paid attention the confirmation that Harry Potter had made the broom and nearly everyone chose to instead accost the young Malfoy heir. It had got so bad that the typically flamboyant Malfoy had been overwhelmed by the attention, well that was until Harry had noticed this and had taken to apparating Malfoy to all of his classes and meals for a few days until the fuss had died down.

The previous week Malfoy had gotten good enough at controlling his flying abilities that Harry had stoped blocking the ability when he wasn’t there; Malfoy could now be seen floating through the halls very smugly. Clearly the news about his farther launching a line hadn’t dissuaded Malfoy form the spotlight as he could could be seeing trying to attract attention bragging about how he had been made the new Slytherin Seeker and how he could fly without a broom. Harry had also promised to teach Malfoy wordless and wand-less magic over the Christmas break.

That particular morning when the students were exiting Potions Ron and Seamus ran into a large fir tree blocking the corridor ahead. There were two large feet under the tree indicating that Hagrid was dragging the tree.

“Hi Hagrid, want any help?” Ran asked peeking through the branches.

“Nah, I’m fine.” Hagrid grunted.

“Will you move out of the way.” Came Malfoy’s cold drawl from behind them. “Oh Weasley, are you looking to make some spare change? Or maybe trying to secure the position of gamekeeper for when you graduate? Hagrid’s hut must seem like a palace compared to what your used to.” Malfoy finished.

Ron lunged at Malfoy knocking him to the ground and just as he was about to punch him Harry rounded the corner. Two things happened too fast to see; Ron was sent flying hitting the nearest wall hard enough to bruise a variety of colors and Harry Potter appeared at Malfoy’s side.

“Draco, mmm-Draco are you OK?” Harry cooed while helping Malfoy up.

“Hey Ron was provoked, Malfoy was insultin’ his family, he was!” Hagrid protested.

“That savage didn’t hurt you did he?” Harry ignored Hagrid.

“No I’m fine Harry, but thank you for helping me.” Malfoy stood up.

“Anytime.” Harry murmured and then they popped off to lunch 

“I’ll get him” Ron said while he stood up faintly wincing. “One of these days I’ll get him—”

“I hate them both” Seamus said as he went over to help Ron “Malfoy and Potter.” 

“Wonder when Potter will move into the dungeons like the slimy snake he is.” Ron sneered.  
~~~~~~~~~

“Hermione I know that even when Harry was pretending to be both our friends we didn’t get along” Ron said, timidly approaching Hermione.

“Yes” Hermione said curtly.

“And I may have been a bit rude and mean to you...” 

“Yes you have.” Said Hermione.

“But I was thinking that I may have unfairly judged you, you may be a know-it-all and a teachers pet...” Ron continued but Hermione started to walk away. “Wait... but your really smart and good at...stuff and if I got to know you you probably wouldn’t be very bad.”

“Hpm.”

“And I’m sorry for how I treated you... it’s just with Harry Potter being well so powerful... and a total jerk... I... at least want to be able to beat Malfoy if it comes to it. Your the smartest witch of our generation, could you please help me?”

“Fine, but no complaining about studying or reading.” Hermione acquiesced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thank you for reading, I am about halfway through the frist year and I will be continuing the story in a series. As a matter of preference would you rather I update about three times every two weeks with two thousand words per chapter (this is what I am currently doing) or update one to two times per two weeks but with four thousand word chapters?


	14. The Mirror of Erised

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco find the Mirror of Erised

“Come on, get up. Let’s go out!” Harry jumped on Draco’s bed.

“Out where? It’s one the morning.” Draco said as he cast a quick tempus, then pulled the covers back over his head.

“I don’t know yet, but sneaking out after curfew is a requirement for any good boarding school experience.” Harry said as he grabbed Draco by the shoulders and started to pull him out of bed.

“Go ‘way, sleep good complexion.” Draco mumbled.

“You’ve already take a potion that will use ambient magic supplement sleep. Now up up.” Harry said.

“Tired, ridding dragon.” Draco tried to retreat back into the covers.

“Aww, come on. You’re no fun” Harry whined.

“Not moving.”

“Then I’ll carry you.”

Draco opened his mouth then closed it again and sighed loudly. “I give up.”

“Yay we’re going to have an adventure.” Harry said as he picked up Draco.

Harry walked down a few moonlit corridors carrying Draco. Harry was tiptoeing and peeking around the corners despite how it would be much more simple to make himself invisible. Draco of course was three quarters asleep. Harry came along a dusty corridor full of unused rooms somewhere on the sixth floor.

“Hey Draco—Draco, should we look at one of the rooms?”

“Mmm— good dragon.” Draco murmured.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Harry said entirely too cheerful for one in the morning. He then walked down to the middle of the corridor and chose the room with its door slightly agar. Inside it was an unused classroom, the desks and chairs were stacked against the wall leavening a wide open wooden floor.

At the other end of the room there was a full length mirror that looked very out of place, like it was thrown it there to get it out of the way. It was very regal looking and had golden frame that it stood upon two feet. 

When Harry approached the mirror the image changed, he was no longer holding Draco but now siting by a tree reading with Draco. Draco’s head was in his lap and they were both smiling faintly. Upon closer inspection they were also a bit older, and he was reading some generic defense against the death dark arts textbook and Draco with one on advanced Potions. He would never read that it would be so boring... why was he reading it in the mirror? And more importantly why couldn’t he seem to take his eyes off the image?

Harry didn’t even notice himself levitating off the ground and sudo-sitting in the air, he didn’t notice as he spent just under an hour staring at the mirror watching the periodic turning of pages. Sometime in the last thirty minutes mirror Harry had started playing with mirror Draco’s hair.  
“Mmm” Draco murmured pulling Harry out of his trance.

Harry backed up and noticed Latin inscription carved into the top of the mirror: Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi. Well Erised was desire spelled backwards so, Oh. But no that couldn’t be right he could have what he had seen in a snap, it would be easy. And he didn’t want to do that. It didn’t seem fun or exiting, maybe nice but nice was bland. The mirror had to be broken that couldn’t be his heart’s desire. He needed a second opinion, and maybe to stop staring at the image. They were talking now, in the mirror. Mirror Harry had said something and mirror Draco was laughing. He really did need to stop looking at it. 

“Hey Draco, wakey wakey.” Harry shook Draco slightly.

“No dragon nice to kitty.” Draco said and grabbed onto Harry feeble distress. Harry shook him harder.

“Draco wake up it’s Harry .”

“Go ‘way Harry—early—sleeping complexion good.”

“I’m calling on favor number one now get up right now and help me figure out this mirror.” Harry said.

“Seriously Harry, mirrors reflect light in a way that creates an image of what is front of it. There mirror figured. Now I’m gong back to sleep you obnoxious plebeian.”

“This one doesn’t show your reflection. Now get up, I have two hours of your time.” Harry dropped Malfoy. Malfoy caught himself in the air using his new flying skills. “I’ll pour water on you next.”

“Ok ok, I’m up don’t...”

“Opps” Harry pretended to look regretful but his smile was showing through.

“Git, now dry me.”

“Yes-sir-ee” Harry did a mock salute then snapped his fingers instantly drying off Malfoy.

“Now where is this mirror?” Malfoy said as he landed and stood up. “Oh, there it is. Move let me look.” Malfoy pushed Harry out of the way and Harry drifted like it was zero gravity.

Like Harry, Malfoy was transfixed, his eyes glued to the mirror as his feet subconsciously walked to the image.

“I show not your face but your heart’ys desire.” Harry said quietly in Malfoy’s ear from behind him.

“What?” Malfoy said still transfixed on the image.

“The writing on the top of the mirror says that.” Harry said while floating behind Malfoy.

“Makes sense, yeah— definitely makes sense. So you’ve figured it out then. What do you need me for then?” Malfoy said still still starring at the image.

“But I didn’t want what I saw in the mirror!” Harry protested.

“Ooookey” Malfoy said as he grabbed Harry and pulled him to be directly in front of the mirror. Mirror Draco was pointing up at one of the gentle clouds in the summer sky and mirror Harry was still smiling.

“Harry, Harry...” mirror Harry’s hand was in mirror Draco’s hair again. “HARRY!” Malfoy said clapping in front of his face

“What?” Harry said reluctantly looking away from the mirror.

“You definitely want whatever is in that mirror. Certainly enough for it to be your hearts desire.”

“But..” Harry started to protest.

“No buts, mystery solved. No let’s go before you waste away staring at the thing.” Malfoy said as he dragged Harry away starting through the corridors.

“I know my hearts desire, it isn’t that.” Harry said allowing himself to himself to be led away from the mirror.

“Mister Malfoy and Potter, now what might you be doing out of bed at this hour?” Snape’s cold drawl comes from behind them.

“Looking for adventure.” Harry chirps.

“Yes surely, mister Malfoy? Anything to say?” 

“Harry got into my dorm somehow...”

“The door.” Harry interrupts 

“Quiet Potter.” Snape drawls.

“And insisted that I come with him, when I made it clear that I wanted to sleep. Harry persuaded me to not care if I was sleeping in my bed or while being levitated around.”

“I see. Could you please tell me why you are wide awake then.” Shape says sounding amused 

“It’s hard to sleep through a having a bucket of cold water poured on you.”

“And dry?” Snape questions.

“Drying charm.”

“Well if that is the case then you surely can’t be blamed for being out of bed. Potter, two hundred points from Gryffindor and detention.”

“But—u” 

“Back to bed with both of you.”  
~~~~~~~~~~

“I’m going to use a modified version of Imperio to help you get a feel for wandless magic.” Harry said and Draco nodded. Harry twirled his hand and Draco jerked. Draco twirled his hand and a chair rose. The chair fell “Now you try.” 

Draco nodded then twirled his hand like he did before but this time the chair just moved slightly as if in a gentle breeze. Draco looked at Harry smiling.

“Again” Harry demanded. And Draco did it again and again, it must have been over a hundred times before the chair was properly levitating.

“Good, now I’m going to do a couple more spells with Imperio, then you will try them by yourself, I expect by the last one you will get it in your frist try.” Harry twirled his hand  
~~~~~~~~~~

“Fifty points from a Gryffindor for sneaking into the Slytherin common rooms, please do come by more often.” Snape drawled not looking up from his book.

“Sure thing Professor.”

“Ten points from Gryffindor for sass.” Harry started to walk to the dormitories. “Where do you think your going?”

“To see Draco?” Harry said.

“Students are not allowed the dormitories of other houses. Leave” Snape commanded.

“Nah...”

“One hundred points from Gryffindor for disobeying a teacher, enjoy the slytherin dormitories.” Snape went back to reading his book.

Harry walked up to the boys dorms. “Draco it’s Harry wake up, wake up.”

“Harry it’s five in the morning. Come back at a reasonable time.” Malfoy whined

“But Professor Snape has already deducted a hundred and sixty points for me being here... and it’s Christmas morning.” Harry shook Draco slightly.

“Have I ever mentioned how your my favorite Gryffindor and how your very welcome to visit any time especially when Profesor Snape is here.” Draco started to get up.

“Even at one in the morning?” Harry asked playfully.

“Yes but I’ll only wake up if Professor Snape is in the vicinity.” Draco assured him and got out of bed. There was a very large pile of presents at Malfoy’s bed.

“I’ve never really known many people well, and certainly not the Christmas type of people.” Harry looked down. 

“Oh I’m sorry.”

“Why? People are only fun when you use them like toys.” Harry’s scoffed and it looked like he believed what he said.

“So...presents?” Draco redirected 

“Yes here.” Harry handed Draco a very small rectangular package. Inside there is a Potions vial with a substance that shines like diamonds and moves like a lava lamp.

“What does it do?” Draco held it carefully.

“Bottled immortality, the pain free version. Well as close as your going to get... Death and myself are the only ones that could kill you against your choice. And for that even I would need at least an hour to set up a trap.” Harry finished.

“Side effects?”

“None.”

“So I’ll just live forever?”

“If you want to die have to have eaten a Lilly twenty four to twenty five hours before, have not had magic used on you for the last week and want to die at the time of your death.”

“How?” Draco stared at the vial in wonder.

“Haven’t you realized? I can do anything.” Harry said quite cockily. “Now drink— unless you don’t want it.” Draco carefully took off the cap and downed it.

“Wait if you can do anything why couldn’t you do that thing that allowed me to fly painlessly?” Draco asked.

“I could have it just would have taken a lot longer for me to get everything into order and it would have been more draining to produce

“Anyways thank you, I don’t think it can even come close but I owl ordered half of everything unique in Diagon Alley. Hopefully there will be something in there that you haven’t thought of making for yourself yet.

“Did you get anything else?” Draco asked Harry.

“Yes my friend is taking me on a field trip tomorrow.” Harry said wistfully.

“You’ve never mentioned a friend before.”

“Oh yes, my friend Doeath. He’s quite fun.” 

“I’m not even going to ask.” Draco said, shaking his head slightly.

Once they were done unwrapping Draco’s presents (which included sweets, cloths, money, and various magical trinkets) the boys headed down to breakfast. The day passed nicely and Harry and Draco got into a snowball fight outside and had another lesson in magic this time going over a greater variety of spells now that Draco had got the basics of wandless magic down. 

Christmas dinner was a feast akin to the welcoming feast with large piles of food on the table even if there was a relatively small amount of students at the school. All of the students were sitting at the Hufflepuff table but they still divided themselves into sections. There were a wide variety of party favors from mini fireworks to flowered bonnets (one of which a Dumbledore was wearing). Everyone was having a good time, even if Harry couldn’t stop thinking about how everyone would react to him summoning a dragon. 

The adults table was flowing with alcohol as well as good spirits, enough to get Hagrid to kiss Professor McGonagall on the cheek. When Draco had looked longingly at the drinks Harry summoned a shot of fire-whiskey for him. Draco had spit the drink out two seconds later claiming that it burned and was way too bitter. 

Not caring for the company of the Weasleys, Harry went to the dungeons with Draco. It was a true testament to Snape’s good mood that he only deducted fifty points from Gryffindor for being in the Slytherin common room. Harry convinced Draco to try out some Muggle games and Draco showed Harry some Wizarding ones and late into the night they both fell asleep happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thank you as for reading. Eventually I will post Harry’s Christmas present from Death (an inter dimensional field trip). It will be fun and Harry from this universe will visit cannon (and wreak havoc in it). but it won’t affect the plot of the main story.


	15. Not a Gryffindor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry makes a castle and is resorted.

There was a knocking on Dumbledore’s door, the oak door that came after his password protected staircase. Now Dumbledore may seem like the trusting grandfatherly type but he did take certain precautions, one of may was an alarm clock type of buzzing whenever someone used the entrance to his office and another was a projection of what was happening outside his door. 

“Harry my boy, do come in.” Dumbledore said “though I am at a loss to why you’re here and how you got in.”

“But what would life be without mystery?” Harry responded.

“Yes life would be rather bland without it, lemon drop?” Dumbledore offered.

Harry popped into the seat across from Dumbledore and Dumbledore pretended to not be surprised by Harry casually bypassing Hogwarts wards. “Yes please.” Harry said and took one.

“I do love mystery as much as the next wizard, but If you don’t tell me why you’re here I’m afraid I cannot be of no help at all.” Dumbledore said sagely.

“Well— I was wondering if I could buy a relatively small amount of Hogwarts grounds, just twenty or thirty feet for an absurd amount of money?” Harry asked.

“As this is rather unusual, I must ask why you feel the need to own grounds on Hogwarts?” 

“I want to build a castle.” Harry smiled.

“Forgive me if I’m wrong but aren’t castles slightly larger than thirty feet.” Dumbledore asked in his grandfatherly tone.

“For my purposes it would be quite enough.” Harry paused “sooo- is it a possibility?”

“This is highly unusual...” Dumbledore trailed off uncertainly; he certainly didn’t want to do anything that would make Harry act in a way dangerous towards students.

“Would ten million galleons be an acceptable price?” Harry asked as if the price wasn’t ridiculously generous.

Seeing an opportunity to both appease Harry, who was really too powerful, and gain a large source of funding for the school Dumbledore decided Harry’s deal really wouldn’t hurt. He took out a map of the grounds “For that price why don’t you just use some of the mountains near the property border” Dumbledore took a quill and circled a region about as large as Hogwarts “here. Some of the most magnificent castles are ones on the bluff” Hogwarts really wasn’t using that land anyways.

“Perfect...that would work perfectly. I’ll ask the goblins to transfer those funds to the Hogwarts vault, once you’ve verified that we can transfer over the lands.” Harry said excitedly.  
~~~~~~~~~~

It would be beautiful, absolutely perfection; Maybe blue, actually definitely blue. There would be silhouettes, maybe of birds charmed to fly across the sides of the building. The structure would be magnificent, like something from a fairytale or a smaller version of the Neuschwanstein. But the spiral towers would reach higher, much higher. It would be absurd, made from diamonds, sapphires, and topaz among other precious gems.

Harry sat on his hill envisioning his castle. He gathered his magic, the potent rainbow kind that multiplied when restricted to one color, it was so potent that just the raw magic energy would make the air shimmer gold and distort it like heat, it was weighing everything down and the grass flattened under it. Harry channeled it using it to transfigure air into diamond making his castle appear from seemingly nothing. It used all of the magic in the air and then some pushing Harry to his limits leaving him out of breath, sore and shaking. He would come back tomorrow for design, for now he needed to recharge.

When Harry got back to Hogwarts he almost immediately passed out from magical exhaustion and slept for a full sixteen hours. He missed the informal but scheduled training session with Draco and the even less formal and non scheduled time when Draco and Him would read, play chess, go outside or train some more. Draco went looking for him but gave up when the last place left was Gryffindor tower. Draco, unlike Harry, did care about house points. So Harry slept through dinner, evening and night until he had recovered and then he woke up. He just relaxed, gathering magic and fully recharging as he hadn't had to do in ages. 

Standing at the entrance was truly awe inspiring. The whole thing sparkled, shining in the light and shifting at the subtlest of movements. Harry set to the task of gathering magic and soon he had enough. Transfiguring diamond into other precious gems was much easier than transfiguring air into diamond. It was done in sections, some were subtlety varying shades sapphire in swirling patterns, others were swirling topaz or baby blue fancy color diamonds and even others were mixes. The tops of the towers ,which Harry thought resembled muggle party hats, and outlines of windows and doors differed; they were were lined with yellow and golden shades of topaz. Afterwards thin layers of gold were spelled onto the building to look like silhouettes of songbirds, they would tirelessly fly across the walls; there were thousands of them and each was unique. Finally everything was covered by a thin layer of diamond marking the walls smooth.

The interior would be a project for another day, but Harry was thinking large diamond chandeliers, pictures made using gemstones embedded into the wall and gold threaded furniture. Before leaving he made one final touch, growing fields of beautiful blue-violet roses in the courtyard with a narrow diamond path through them (which only made him fifteen minutes late to the unofficial official Draco training session.)  
~~~~~~~~~

When students returned from winter break there were two things to immediately be noticed: the large blue castle that had appeared from seemingly nowhere, and how Gryffindor was now suddenly behind by some five hundred points now dipping into the negative region. People didn’t know when where why or how but it was universally agreed that the who was Harry Potter.

If it wasn’t for nearly every student being scared of Harry Potter to some degree, Gryffindor surely would have been terribly mean to Harry. Instead the backlash came in a more unique way. Some smart Gryffindor, a seventh year prefect, had realized that Harry’s classification as a Gryffindor was very much up for debate. Where a month ago her only point would have been that he wasn’t sorted into Gryffindor (which was a very good point), now Harry wasn’t even sleeping in the Gryffindor Common Room but rather staying in his castle. 

Two weeks and one day after winter break some fifth year girls were talking about how Harry Potter shouldn’t be in Gryffindor. They were outside of divination, a place where first years had no business being, when Harry popped right beside them. In fear they quickly quieted.

“What’cha talking about?” Harry asked .

“Umm—” the first girl tried to think of something.

“Well how, well how—” the second girl tried. Gryffindors were really bad liars.

“Oh, was it how you don’t think I should be in Gryffindor?” Harry prompted. The protests to him being in Gryffindor were still only whispered, and whispered when Harry wasn’t near due to fear.

“Umm—Yes” the second girl hung her head in defeat. “Please don’t hurt me” She added when Harry looked at her menacingly. 

Harry laughed internally at this and smiled a bit outwardly so they wouldn’t run away. “So why is it that you think I don’t belong in Gryffindor?” Harry asked.

“Well—” the first girl started hesitantly “You weren’t sorted into Gryffindor—at least not officially, and you don’t live in the Gryffindor dorms.”

“Hmm” Harry pretended to ponder this. “Valid points, valid points.” He concluded.

“Wait, so you’re not angry?” The other girl asked.

“No, why would I be?” Harry asked “Plus I like Slytherin better, my Draco is there.” The warning bell rang “I really must be going.” Then Harry disappeared.

After that the hushed whispers morphed into full blown protests. Every Gryffindor was saying the same thing: Harry Potter should be in Slytherin not Gryffindor. Slytherin definitely did have a claim to Harry, he had originally been sorted into ‘maybe Slytherin or Ravenclaw’ and he was always visiting the Slytherin common room or dorms. 

Unsurprisingly Slytherins, respectfully, didn’t want Harry in their house and firmly believed that he should stay in Gryffindor calming that it wouldn’t do to have someone switch houses mid term and that he was already on Gryffindor’s Quidditch team. This newest controversy only heightened the rivalry between the houses, each claiming that the other was much better suited to house Harry Potter. Even Snape and McGonagall were drawn into the fray arguing how Harry Potter shouldn’t be in their house during the staff meetings.

Eventually a re-sort was called and Harry was called up one dinner for a re-sort. The hat was placed on his head and everyone waited apprehensively.

“I don’t know what you were expecting to happen but I still have no clue where to put him.” The Hat exclaimed.

Dumbledore walked up to where Harry sat “Harry, my boy, could you please let the hat into your head?” Dumbledore asked.

“Sure thing.” Harry replied. There was another long pause.

“Hufflepuff—” The hat shouted and the room gasped, “is where Anne Fitzalan-Howard would have been sorted into, fine woman she was.” 

“Could you let the hat see your memories?” Dumbledore asked.

“Sure thing.” Harry said cheerily.

There was another pause “Harry Potter as of November fifth from seven twenty one PM to seven twenty two PM does not not provide enough information on his character to be accurately be sorted.” 

“Harry, could you please let the the hat see more of your memories?” Dumbledore asked.

“Of course.”

There was another pause “Harry Potter as of a one month year old baby also does not provide enough information to be sorted.” The hat announced.

“Could you let the hat see all of your memories?” Dumbledore asked"

“No problem-o” Harry said.” There was another very long pause.

“Harry Potter as of now has just obliviated himself and has no recollection of who he is, where he is or what is happening. He also doesn’t have a definable personality or morals or anything by which to sort him at the time being. All of his memories currently consist of only now” He hat proclaimed.

“This is getting ridiculous clearly Potter won’t be sorted by the hat anytime soon.” Snape drawled.

“Yes Harry please go and sit at a table.” Dumbledore prompted.

“Who’s Harry.” Harry asked

“You are.”

“Oh then I’ll go sit at a table.” The hat was removed from Harry’s head and Harry went to sit at the Slytherin table. Draco gestures for Harry to sit next to him.

“So how did you pull that off?” Draco asked

“Pull what off?” Harry asked, he’s quite confused.

“The sorting, pretending to lose your memories. You know—”

“Wait I was being sorted? What is Sorting?” Harry asked.

“Merlin, you really obliviated yourself didn’t you?” Malfoy asked.

“What is Obliviate?”

“So you don’t remember me?”

“No. Should I?” Harry asked

“Yes I’m Draco Malfoy, You’ve been spending a lot of time with me for the last two months.” Draco said starting to look sad. 

“I’ve been told I’m Harry, nice to meet you.” Harry extended his hand and Draco shook it numbly.

Harry jumped up “I remember who I am, I remember who I am. I’m Harry Potter and I should really use timed Obliviate more often. It is so much fun.”

“You scared me—” Draco looked down.

“Oh don’t worry Draco, I would never do something that stupid. Or leave you.” Harry said while lifting up Draco’s chin to look at his face.

“Though that magic seems pretty useful, could you teach me?” Draco asked.

Harry laughed and there is definitely a hint of condescending, “no, Merlin no. That type of magic is way to advanced for you.” Harry looked at Draco’s dejected face “though I could start you on some advanced Occlumency and legilimency that could mimic some of the things that I did...”  
~~~~~~~~~~

Dumbledore called for a meeting between the heads of houses that night on the subject of which house Harry Potter would be in. Naturally no-one wanted him in their house due to the large number of points that he had lost his previous house of Gryffindor, but everyone wanted him on their Quidditch team. 

Although there were some reasons why Harry should be in Ravenclaw (like knowing a lot) or being in Hufflepuff (like being very loyal to Malfoy) it really came down to Gryffindor or Slytherin. It was going nowhere and both McGonagall and Snape had very strong reasons why Harry should be in the others house. As the night dragged on Flitwick and Sprout left seeing as they had the least claim to Harry Potter and the others reluctantly let them go. The fight still dragged on. Then Dumbledore suggested that Harry could just not be in a house. 

“But then how will Potter participate in Quidditch or House study groups.” McGonagall asked.

“He can be a Honorary member of the Gryffindor Quidditch team.” Dumbledore decided

“It isn’t fair to the other Houses to let someone not from Gryffindor play on the Gryffindor Quidditch team when they are the best seeker.” Snape drawled.

“High praise from you.” Dumbledore said.

“Merely fact.” Snape drawled and glared at Dumbledore.

“Then he can play for Slytherin.” Dumbledore offered.

“But he is already integrated into Gryffindor’s team and without him Gryffindor wouldn’t have a seeker.” McGonagall protested.

“What if Harry played Seeker for Gryffindor and was able to earn points for Slytherin.” Dumbledore suggested.

“Have you seen Potter’s skill at earning points? So far he has earned almost negative five hundred points.” Snape drawled.

“Earn and only earn” Dumbledore clarified.

“But then how will teachers discipline him if they can’t take away points.” McGonagall protested

“Fine.” Dumbledore said slightly losing his cool “he will be in his own house which can only lose points, he will play for Gryffindor and he can earn Slytherin points.”

Not wanting to further upset Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape both agreed to the arrangement. Harry was now officially in the house ‘Potter’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope that you are enjoying the story so far. In other news I got a beta. Thank you to the lovely RabidFangirl14 for betaing this chapter. If you want to cheek her out she is here and has some good short stories in the supernatural fandom.


	16. Two almost corpses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry almost kills someone.

Two almost corpses 

The next day all the points that Harry had earned or lost Gryffindor were annulled and Gryffindor was once again (slightly) in the lead for the house cup. The teachers treated Harry relatively the same now that he wasn’t in Gryffindor, well except for Snape. 

“Mister Potter, did you know that you are now earning points for Slytherin?” Snape started out the class.

“Nope.” Harry said cheerily.

“Five points from house Potter for disrespect. Did you know that Draco Malfoy is in Slytherin? .” 

“Yep.”

“For your information Malfoy likes when his house earns points, Potter.” Snape said as if talking to a five year old. Draco let out an almost unnoticeable groan.

“I don’t see how this is relevant.” Harry said.

“Ten points from house Potter for cheek.” 

“Wait, so am I earning points for Slytherin or House Potter? What even is House Potter?” Harry asked.

“You are earning points for Slytherin and losing points for House Potter, and house Potter is your new House.” The Gryffindors let out a cry of outrage at this.

“That system doesn’t make any sense.” Harry pointed out.

“Twenty points for speaking out of turn, now turn to page two hundred and thirty two. Today you will be brewing a forgetfulness potion, however you may also choose to brew a challenge potion. You won’t be expected to brew it, ever, however should you successfully brew the challenge potion you will earn your House one hundred points.” There were excited whispers at this. 

“Quiet. So if you think you can successfully brew the potion, Potter, you should attempt it, Potter. You will be working alone to either brew a forgetfulness potion or the challenge potion. For the challenge potion it must have the desired effect of playing memories like a pensieve and being able to view the memories of anyone who’s hair is put into the potion, other than that you may use any potion with the desired effect. You may start gathering ingredients.” Snape said.

It was obvious that the challenge potion didn’t exist. Ron and Hermione had done enough reading to know it didn’t exist. It was even more obvious that this was targeted at Harry to earn Slytherin points. Either way half of the room liked it and the other half didn’t, guess where the divide was.

Harry was in his element, he had less than one hour to make a something that he hadn’t made before. He was working faster than that time he dueled Snape and was summoning about three times the amount of ingredients due to the need to have stuff on hand to stabilize. Unfortunately the potion turned out too stable Harry’s brewing process depended on the potion being unstable. After trying several relatively simple fixes the potion was still relatively stable and Harry had to resort to drastic measures; a destabilizing base.

There was large explosion knocking over the two cauldrons near Harry that sent him flying halfway across the room before he caught himself in mid air. The damn thing was already freezing over and spreading rapidly. He quickly had his knife cut some magical hot pepper seeds into the potion. It didn’t defrost the surrounding area so he had to send in some controlled flames. He popped back over his potion. It was turning black, That wasn’t good...

“Don’t breath” Harry shouted to the room.

A black cloud started to rise from the potion and he could have stabilized it if only he had some soul shards on stock; they were one of the few ingredients that took a while to gather. The black cloud was getting thicker. He cut his finger and dropped in some blood... with the genetic sense it might work. The potion stoped making a toxic cloud but there was still cleanup. A summoned cleansing potion took care of the air. The potion looked half stable and he might be able to get ahead of it now, but that wasn’t the case. He was rotting, yep channeling an incredibly potent poison into his blood was a great idea. Harry was going to be out for a few minutes.

“Is he dead?” Ron asked, looking at Harry’s skeleton.

“Please like he would get himself killed over something like this.” Malfoy snarked but there was a small hint of underlying worry.

“Hey what is that red thing, it sort of looks like fire.”

“I think that’s his soul.” Malfoy whispered. Hermione turned to him.

“Is the floor freezing over like that natural?” Ron asked pointing to the area surrounding the potion.

The flesh returned to Harry’s body and he gasped. It took him all of two seconds to get up and get his bearings.

“Yep perfectly normal, no need to worry.” Harry said as he chopped some magical pepper into it and defrosted the surrounding area.

“Five hundred points from House Potter and a detention for endangering the class.” Snape said not quite managing a drawl.

From then on it was easy, the potion was unstable enough to see how to change it, but stable enough to not be lethal every other minute. Harry soon got into a relaxing rhythm of chopping, dicing, and juicing. It would be exactly as Snape had requested.

When there was ten minutes left of class Draco walked over to Harry and did a sort of side hug so that his mouth was close to Harry’s ear.

“You know that potion could potentially be used on you, right?” Draco whispered.

Harry tensed. “What should I do?” Harry’s voice came out clearly in Draco’s head.

It was intuitive to speak across the connection. “make it so it doesn’t work on some people, you, hopefully you would make me exempt too.”

“Thanks”

“Malfoy get back to work.” Snape drawled. Draco quickly obeyed and Harry set to work making the potion not work on him or Draco.  
~~~~~~~~~~

Dearest Father

I am sorry it has been so long since I have written. Things at school have certainly been eventful, mostly due to Harry Potter. I hope that life at the manor hasn’t been as hectic as school and that whatever bill your championing will pass, was it not some sort of mudblood registration bill? 

You will be pleased to hear that I have befriended Harry Potter and that I am closer to him than others. The number of crazy things that Harry has done is so numerous that I won’t recount them all. Some of the more notable are making a castle and being resorted into a fifth house. He has also been training me in wordless and wand-less magic and I am currently at the ability of a seventh year. 

Before winter break Harry taught me how to fly without a broom and after displaying my new skill I was promptly accepted onto the Slytherin Quidditch team as Alternate Seeker. During the trainings I was able to catch the snitch quickly and I soon surpassed Terence Highs as Seeker and was moved to Seeker.

The rigorous training schedule is truly a nuisance to someone of my skill. Does the Seeker truly need to know the whole team’s strategy as long as they catch the snitch? Alas I had to waste time flying in circles when I could have been learning Wand-less magic even though I could beat Bulgaria in a match. Obviously when the game with Ravenclaw came I was playing Seeker. I set a record for the fastest capture of the snitch in a Hogwarts game and won the game earning Slytherin Their first win of the season (how could you give Gryffindor those lighting-bolt brooms?).

Classes have been going well, I have been earning top marks in all of them especially charms, defense against the dark arts, and transfiguration. Most of the teachers haven’t been too horrible, there is McGonagall who always grumpy and strict, seriously she’s like a mean old cat sometimes. I think that the curse on the defense against the dark arts position has been lifted; Quirrell is semi competent. 

More notably over the break I became immortal, for obvious reasons I haven’t tested this. But seeing as Harry was the one who did it, immortality is actually plausible. I haven’t got in trouble yet despite Harry dragging me out after hours, as Severus was the one who caught us and it was hardly my fault. Despite how hectic things are at hogwarts things have been going reasonably well. I look forward to your next letter and seeing you at summer break.

Your Son  
Draco Malfoy  
~~~~~~~~~~

Harry was doing flips across the Gryffindor side of the field stretching out for the Hufflepuff match. It was nice that they let him stay on the Quidditch team, he liked being in the center of things.

Up in the stands Ron and Hermione watched the game, Hermione had wanted to study but Ron had bullied her into it.

Both teams came out on nimbus 2000’s. Madam Hooch threw up the Quaffle and let the other balls out. The teams took off. The teams were about evenly matched and after they been flying for a while the score was 40 to 30 with Hufflepuff in the lead and Gryffindor in possession.

“I know the Gryffindor team is bad, but a seeker that isn’t even in Gryffindor?” Malfoy’s cold drawl came from behind Ron. He was talking to Crabbe and Goyle.

“Who flattened Slytherin last match?” Ron turned around and spat back.

“Please, even Longbottom here could win a Quidditch on those lighting-bolts, and he’s got no coordination or brains.”

Neville went red.

“I’m worth twelve of you Malfoy.” Neville stammered.

Malfoy and his goons laughed, but Ron turned to Neville “you tell him, Neville.”

“Longbottom, if brains were gold you would be poorer than Weasley, no wonder Harry choose me over you Gryffindor trash.” 

“I’m warning you Malfoy, one more word—” Ron drew his wand as he said this.

“Just try it and—”

“Flipendo.” Ron’s quick wand work and proximity coupled with Malfoy believing that Ron would just tackle him made the spell connect. Malfoy hit the railing of the Quidditch stand hard enough to hurt but not hard enough to bruise.

It was far too optimistic to think that Harry wouldn’t notice, and as soon as Draco hit the railing Harry flew down. Harry was practically radiating with rage.

“DON’T HURT MY DRACO!” Harry yelled Then sent Ron, Hermione and Neville flying. Neville was the luckiest getting stopped at the railing, sure it was hard enough to bruise badly but he was largely unhurt. Ron hit the railing halfway and toppled over it falling to the ground. Ron hit the ground with a thud and a crack, his leg was probably broken.

Hermione, it wasn’t her fault; None of it was. She had stayed out of it, and even if she was the one who knocked Draco back it really wasn’t that bad. If Harry Potter hadn’t been there Draco would have gotten up, then petrified Ron and made it crystal clear who was more powerful and maybe kicked Ron in the leg or something. But Harry Potter was there and he sent Hermione flying the furthest. She went flying and hit the stands on the other side of the pitch at weird angles. Bones shouldn’t move like that, especially the angle of her neck. 

“Merlin.” Draco stared at the scene in horror.

“Are you ok Draco, hurt anywhere?” Harry went to Draco ignoring everybody else.

“Get her to Pomfrey’s, she’s not breathing.” Someone shouted from across the stands.

“Harry help her, she might die.” Draco said frantically. 

“Why, I thought you didn’t like her?” Harry said as he tilted his head slightly.

“THAT DOSN’T MEAN I WANT HER TO DIE.” Draco yelled.

“But why would you care—”

“I CARE IF SOMEONE DIES—just please heal her.” Harry didn’t move “for me?” Draco tried.

Harry twirled around his fingers. From across the stands Draco could see all of Hermione bones and joints snap back into place. “I’m not healing the other two.” Harry said then stepped past Draco and disappeared.

The Quidditch game was canceled. Ron and Neville were escorted to Madam Pomfrey’s. Hermione seemed to be perfectly fine and healthy but she was taken to Pomfrey’s just to be on the safe side. Draco was called into the headmaster's office even though he didn’t really do anything. A protective bubble around Harry’s castle appeared, it was dark almost like shadow except for some lettering. It read: ‘Touch the bubble and you die (unless you're Draco then you will just be transported back to the slytherin common room). I don’t really care if you do die but just for a fair warning...”. Nobody touched the bubble.  
~~~~~~~~~~

“Draco—” Dumbledore said 

“Malfoy if you will” Draco said.

“Malfoy am I wrong to assume that you are rather close to Harry?” Dumbledore asked.

“No, now what do you want?” Draco ground out.

“Ah straight to the point I see, I was wondering whether or not you could ask Harry what he would be doing if he weren’t in Hogwarts.” Dumbledore said in that grandfatherly tone that really pissed Draco off. “I believe that he may be more willing to tell the truth to a friend like you rather than some old wizard like me.”

“I’ll think about it” Draco turned to walk out.

“Please do, it has—” Draco shut the door. He really did not like Dumbledore and taking with him one on one could really make his blood boil. But now that he that he was thinking clearly it wouldn’t be a bad Idea to get in with the headmaster, seeing as Dumbledore is currently the most influential wizard in England.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry I haven’t posted in a bit I had mild writers block. As always thank you for reading and I am active in the comment section down below.


	17. Decorations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry decorates a room

Harry didn’t know why he didn’t want to leave his castle, it made him anxious. So he paced back and forth thinking of nothing in particular, the vision in the mirror, the Quidditch game. But all this thought was subconscious, a vague recounting with deeply suppressed feelings, longing and loathing, that he couldn’t even comprehend anymore. If his mind was an ocean these thoughts were at the pitch black depths over four miles down. Thoughts that hadn't seen even the faintest glimmer of light in years, that still didn’t see the faintest glimmer of light.  
Fluffy whined and pawed at the door. Harry blinked a couple times snapping out of his funk and went over to open the door and turn on the dog fence. Fluffy went out to run around his mountain. Harry needed something to do; he would decorate one of his many, many open rooms.

The room was in a remote part of the castle, near the back right side and high up. He was thinking a gemstone room. As if there weren’t enough Jewels in his castle already. The walls were black (obviously gemstone) and charmed to be soft. He laid down, looking at it the room. The room was too square, he pulled down the edges of the room to give it a circular arch. He made a diamond chandelier, one with an elegant spiral like a road winding around a mountain. The diamond wasn’t right so he made it ruby. He finished off the room with diamonds in the shape of teardrops hanging suspended from the ceiling, scattered like rain.  
He was still in a pacing mood, this wouldn’t do. He was still thinking about that game, thinking what about it though was unclear. With nothing better to do he shot a copy of the memory into a nearby diamond.

A week ago Draco and him were playing life sized wizarding chess in on his many personalized and obscure rooms. Draco was emerald and Harry was sapphire, to decide whether sapphire was white or black they played a round of chess. Draco got to go first. It had been a close match with both of the losing their queen and many other pieces, but in the end Harry had won using two of his pawns and a bishop to trap Draco’s king. Harry got to decide that blue would be black. At that Draco had burst out laughing doubling over where he stood on the opposite side of the room.

“I-would-have-chosen-white-for-emerald.” Draco said In between his laughter.  
The laughter was contagious and Harry doubled over too. Draco stopped laughing then took one glance at Harry and broke out laughing again.

“Ready-to-play-a-game-for-real?” Draco struggled to get it out.

Harry got over his laughter and smiled at Draco “Your turn.”

“Pawn to e-4”

Harry put a copy of the memory into a diamond. He filled twenty or so gems with memories of Draco, Draco and him training, Draco and him playing games, Draco and him working on different things in the same room not talking. He filled another diamond with him chasing Fluffy around the mountain. The next one was alternate Harry meeting alternate Draco in the robe shop, when he set up that contest. Then there were ones of him talking to Ron, and being bored talking to Ron. There were other ones from Hogwarts too. There were ones of him in Antarctica with the howling wind and biting snow where he would pull out bits and pieces of souls to try and grow new souls or manipulate those fragments.

Four months ago he was visiting death. There was the typical grand and spooky palace. But when he opened the doors it was playing Fall Out Boy rather than the typical silence. Harry had never really listened to music much. It wasn’t that he didn’t like music, just that he would only ever heard songs rarely and and never thought to make music play them.

“I always thought your taste would be classical.” Harry said as he came into Death’s lounge.

“You're actually right, Iuvenis child, I usually listen to pieces like Summer from The Four Seasons and The Main Theme of Schindler’s List. However I thought that you should have a more fun taste in music and maybe a futuristic one, this suits you better.”

Harry raised an eyebrow. “Exposure becomes taste.” Death said.

Harry danced, sliding forward pointing a finger at death. “We could be imor-or-or-or-or-or immortals” Harry sang along to the song.

“I do think that we already are Iuvenis child.”

“We could be imor-or-or-or-or-or immortals” Harry sang as he dropped down to his knees.  
“It isn’t etiquette to dally in doorways, come now Iuvenis child. I’ve made soul tea.”

The memory was put into a diamond. He put many, so many memories of him training into the diamonds. Of him traveling the world, visiting a few other worlds training and perfecting magic.  
Six months ago he was in New York. It had taken him longer than three months to obtain this level of magic. It was specifically an advanced form of mind magic, right now it was weak so he would use the use magic until it was strong. Like god he hovered over the city and decided the fate of it’s inhabitants. He strung a tightrope in between two buildings that were one thousand feet apart. He chose two hundred apartment buildings and put eleven inhabitants under his spell in each of the buildings. It was a small strain controlling that many people, to divide his consciousness that many ways so that he could perfectly control everything.

Only one of the ten was the main attraction. He made them walk to the building with the tightrope. Ten of each group were used like protectors clustering around the main attraction. Most of them walked to the site although a few of them rode on busses that Harry had materialized. It took an hour to get everyone to the building and by then he was sporting a massive headache. He had two hundred of them walk into the building which Harry had unlocked and start making their way upwards, the other two thousand circled the building preventing anyone from getting in. By this time police were arriving trying to get into the building. As the first person walked onto the wire Harry stopped all wind. His head was throbbing. Helicopters were called out, the people walked onto the wire perfectly balanced under Harry’s control. On an impulse, Harry transported himself into the group. There were hundreds of people looking up at the sky where two hundred and one people stood on the tightrope. Below, the police were fighting against the people protecting that Harry controlled.

The air was colder up there and Harry contracted his core. He tried to focus on walking the wire through his headache. It was so serene up there and the flashing lights just looked like dots. He stood there, a nameless face in the line, near the middle of the wire. He wobbled a bit and stuck out his right foot to balance himself. He breathed in and out continuing on.

“Five, Four, Three, Two, One” The people that Harry was controlling down below said in perfect synchronization. All at once Harry stopped controlling the people. Half of the people in the air fell almost immediately. The rapid release shocked Harry too, marking him almost fall. Only twelve people survived to cling onto the wire and bring themselves to safety. There were ambulances and helicopters and so many people watching in horror. Harry was toted off in one of the many police cars.

“What were you thinking?” The policeman driving the vehicle asked.

“I-I don’t know. I c-can’t remember. One second I was asleep and the next I was up there. I have never been so terrified in my life, I thought I was about to die.” Harry lied.

“Is that so, Iuvenis child?” The policeman’s voice morphed.

“Nah, thought I’d have some fun with my new mind magic.” Harry laid himself sideways in the seat.

“That is quite a bit of paperwork you have created for me, Iuvenis child” Death drawled.

“Eh, You would have had to do it eventually anyways. Come on let’s go, I want to watch the bugs scuttle.” Harry said lazily in the back seat. Their police car disappeared.

Harry shot that memory into another diamond. There were a few other ones like it that he shot into diamonds. There were more of him training, ones where he was completely alone and traveling the world. Sometimes he wouldn’t talk to another person for months. His power was always increasing rapidly. He put some of those memories into the diamonds. As the memories were ones from where he was younger and younger he put them into higher and higher diamonds. When the diamonds were filled they would glow slightly, like stars.

A little over two years ago he had reached a peak in his magic. He was powerful, and knowledgeable, he could do almost every spell known to wizards and a handful more without a wand and wordlessly. Not that he would have thought to do it any other way as he had never even held a wand. At this point he was slightly more powerful than Dumbledore, at the upper limit of what his magic could take him too. And the thing that was so frustrating was that he knew he could do more. He had seen the path. It was written in the air, symbols that weren’t there hovering and guiding him. He had tried everything, all the rituals, all the spells the voices whispering in his ear told him to do. But it always ended the same way, some step in the process would need the magic he didn’t have, what he was trying to obtain needed to be used to obtain that very magic. He could see it dangling before him, power.

He could be God. No, not just a ruler or king but God. He could make the whole universe bend to his whims. He knew how to do it, everything would be simple it would barely take ten years if he could just gain the tiniest hint of death magic. No, necromancy wouldn’t do nor would any spell designed to bring about death. He needed an entirely new form of magic. There was only one way to do it, outside help, and that outside needed to be more powerful than him. No one on earth had that sort of power. He tied his soul to a large rock the best that he could. It was far from ideal but with his current skill level it was the most dependable solution, and it would only work one in four times.

By all accounts it was a beautiful day. There was a small calming breeze, the sun was beaming down upon him. The ocean was gently lapping at his feet making him want to forget his crazy plan in favor of summoning a surfboard to spend the day on playing in the ocean. Harry didn’t though, he climbed up the cliff. Sure he could fly but sometime he liked to do things the old fashioned way, particular anytime the moment held significance. With every step it got harder and harder to move his legs. The sun was rising; it was so beautiful. He didn’t know how long it took him but he was at the top of the cliff overlooking shallow water.

With shaking hands he grabbed the potions vial out of his pocket, one to bind his magic for at least two hours. The potion tasted awful and before the effect took he vanished the vial. He took another step towards the edge then squeezed his eyes together forcefully. The wind was blowing at him, so he went with it letting it push him forward until he was falling. Just under a year ago he was begging for death, ready to accept it with open arms, but now he feared it. He was falling and he couldn’t fly, couldn’t do anything but fall. Oh God, what had he done?  
That day, the boy who lived died. He didn’t see the visions or voices anymore when he came back. But that didn’t matter, he knew what they said. He knew the path to power, it would be so simple.

Harry shot that memory into a diamond. He was getting pretty close to the ceiling now. Harry shot off memories of him training before he had died into diamonds. Before, his training was much less fantastical. He ran out of diamonds hanging from the ceiling.  
Just over four years ago he was in agony. Complete agony, every limb of his ached. His head was pounding, throbbing and he couldn’t thinking through the pounding. His arms and legs were tied down to a table. The table was wooden and the straps were leather. His eyes were closed he couldn’t keep them open, everything was too weak to move. His mouth was completely dry.

“You know, no one thought you would live this long.” A large and menacing man stood above him. “I guess you’ve always been full of surprises though.”  
Harry winced at the man’s presence, but his body was too weak for the movement to be detectable.

“Though I don’t think that you’ll last another week.” The guy said and blew out some smoke from his cigarette. “You used to scream and cuss so loudly but now look at you, barely more than a skeleton. The boys say you haven’t screamed in days.” The man sat on Harry’s table then took out a cigarette and lit it. He roughly took one of Harry’s hand and turned it so the palm faced upwards, next thing the cigarette was pressing into one of his fingertips. Harry screamed hoarsely, slightly weakly, as his skin sizzled burned and shot pure agony through him.

“Guess you aren’t done screaming after all.” The man said and took a lemon wedge out of his pocket and squeezed it onto Harry’s finger. It was the sort of stinging that hurt so bad it made the wound throb. Harry was crying, but it was hard to tell now that his tears had run dry. In a few minutes Harry stopped screaming, it was still pain beyond pain but not enough to force sound from his raw vocal cords.

Then the man took his next finger. Soon enough, a new cigarette was being pressed into Harry’s skin and Harry was screaming again. There was more lemon juice and it stringed so bad that Harry thought he would pass out; he wasn’t so lucky. Then the man was doing the third finger, and then the fourth. Harry was thrashing in his bonds like he hadn’t done in almost a week.

“P-please.”

“Oh look, now he’s begging, regretting what you did? You should have thought about how this would turn out before you killed the boss’s son.” The man said as he took a fifth finger of Harry’s and burned it. Harry screamed out and his throat burned too. The man was onto Harry’s sixth finger now, then seventh. On the eighth Harry went numb, the burning and aching stopped, the sting stopped, the rawness in in his throat stopped. All that Harry was left with was cool air. For the first time in months he had enough awareness to think, to notice.  
There were voices in his ears and words and symbols that his eyes saw. He had never noticed them before. But now that he could think, he distinctly remembered them being there before. They were telling him secrets, shortcuts to power.

Harry shot that memory into the red chandelier. There were others like it and he shot them into the chandelier as well, drilling, cuts and other horrors. This time he was working downwards rather than up, finally there was only one gem left.

Almost five years ago he was in that room, the table was wooden and the cuffs were leather. He was in agony but it was a newer agony, a fresher one. There was a boy his age. Harry thinks that the boy might have been begging. He doesn’t remember what the boy looked like. There were other people in the room, Harry doesn’t actually know if there were but it would have made sense. Harry thinks he might have been begging too. The boy was shot in the head, and Harry cried for the boy. At least Harry thinks he did, it was all so fuzzy back then. Harry doesn’t remember anything before that moment.

He shoot the memory into the last hanging gem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading I hope that you enjoyed the chapter. Also thank you to RabidFangirl14 for betaing this chapter. I am active in the comments section bellow if you have any questions. I have also posted a second work called before ephiny, and I would absolutely love it if some of you would check it out.


	18. Dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron and Hermione help hatch a dragon.

“Harry, if you weren’t at Hogwarts what would you be doing?” Draco asked.

“Hmm... I dunno, Training, hanging out with Death, maybe I’d blow up a city or two. I’d probably take over the world in a few years, rather than after Hogwarts like I’m planning” Harry said thoughtfully from where he was laying in the snow next to Draco.

“And that isn’t a secret?”

“Why would it be?”  
~~~~~~~~~~

As it turned out Ron’s doubtful statement about Hermione maybe turning out to not be so bad was true. When they weren’t reading, Hermione was explaining a concept from one of her books or helping Ron out with a passage. When it was just the two of them she didn’t act like insufferable know it all, just someone really knowledgeable. When she found an interesting theory she would talk faster and her eyes would light up. It was brilliant and Ron couldn’t help but smile. The only problem was that she spoke a little too fast during those times but Ron found it cute and didn’t ask her to slow down. 

They were always together and even more inseparable than Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. Over the months Ron had learned that Hermione’s parents were dentists. Every time she ate a sweet he would make a new joke about it, Hermione would roll her eyes like she was exasperated but both of them knew she wasn’t. One night when they stayed up especially late Hermione had told Ron how she had always been the outcast at her old school and people were only nice to her when they wanted her to do their homework. When she came to hogwarts she had wanted to be popular more than anything in her life, so she had begged the sorting hat to put her into Gryffindor, the cool house. She had almost immediately regretted it but then there was nothing to do about it.

“My mom would tell me all about Hogwarts growing up, one time in her fifth this girl was sorted into Slytherin she was pure-blooded and all that, she had probably been terrified of not making it in. Anyways it was clear she didn’t belong there, the slytherin’s didn’t make her feel very welcome slimy gits they are. Eventually it got so bad that she asked for a resorting and went into Hufflepuff. McGonagall would probably let you do that too if you asked.” Ron had said.

“Gryffindor isn’t so bad anymore.” Hermione had smiled at Ron. Then they went back to their books and about a half hour later Hermione closed hers with a sigh.

“It’s getting late we really should be going to bed.” Hermione had said and then they had went back

“Goodnight ‘Mione.”

“Goodnight Ron, thanks for being my friend.”

The next day Ron had told her about how he had always been overshadowed by his brothers. His brothers had all done well, in fact they had done everything. Fred and George were troublemakers but they got good grades and were well liked, Percy was a prefect, Charlie had been the Quidditch captain, and Bill had been head boy. With brothers like those he was expected to do well, if he didn’t he would be a disappointment, a letdown. But if he did well it would be expected. There wasn’t any unique role left for him.

“Then we’ll just have to blow everyone away. You’re already top five in all your classes.” Hermione had said.

“Yeah, right behind Potter and Malfoy.”

“Oh, don’t look so glum. Who knows how Potter does it, but he probably sacrificed a dozen puppies or something and everyone knows Malfoy’s only good because Harry decided to include him in his puppy sacrifices.” Hermione had said and elbowed Ron. Ron had laughed and they arrived at charms.

Currently Ron and Hermione were studying in the library. At first reading so much had been hard on Ron but now he had gotten used to it. It had been surprisingly easy to get over himself. Ron was reading a book on dueling techniques and spells while Hermione was working through a massive volume on Potions theory.

Hagrid walked out from one of the isles holding a book that he was half hiding.

“Hagrid, haven’t seen you in a while. What are you doing in the library?” Ron stood up, happy for the excuse to stop reading. Yes he could tolerate reading, but he had been reading since breakfast and it was almost lunch. It was also a Saturday.

“Oh yeh know, jus’ lookin’.” Hagrid glanced around “Yer not still lookin’ for Nicholas Flamel are yeh?” 

“Hermione found him a couple weeks ago in a alchemy book.” Ron bragged 

“The self awareness as well as the state of balance and peace one must be with themselves to create the sorcerer’s ston...” Hermione looked up from her book.

“Shhhh” Hagrid glanced around to make sure nobody was listening “Yeh can’ jus’ go blurtin’ it out, anyone could hear.” 

“We actually had a few questions for you like besides the...” Ron asked as Hermione put a ribbon in her book then closed it to observe.

“Shh, anybody could hear yeh, yer not even supposed ta know.”

“Yes, well we just...” Ron started 

“Don’ talk ‘bout it here, if yeh want yeh can come by me hut latter, not that I’m promisin’ anything.” Hagrid said.

“See you later then?” Ron said cheerily.

“Hey Ron, did you see what book Hagrid was holding?” Hermione asked.

“Do you think it has something to do with the stone?” Ron whispered.

“I don’t know, I’ll check out the section that he was in.” Hermione said with concern.

Hermione disappeared for a few minuts then came back with a few book

“Ron look, Dragon Species of Great Britain and Ireland, From Egg to Inferno, A Dragon Keeper's Guide."

“He’s always said he wanted a dragon, whenever I mention Charlie he won’t shut up about it.” Ron said

“Well they are highly illegal, they were outlawed by the warlocks’ convention of 1708.” Hermione said.

“Yeah, It’s hard to prevent muggles from seeing us when there are dragons in your backyard. The ministry had a right time keeping it under wraps, had to keep obliviating muggles who saw.” Ron added

“Do you remember what wild populations the wizarding population still has?” Hermione asked

“Common Welsh Green and Hebridean Blacks.” Ron paused “It’s almost time for lunch come on let’s go ‘Mione.”

After lunch they headed down to Hagrid’s hut, when they knocked on the door they were surprised to find all the blinds shut. Before Hagrid let them in he called “Who’s there” and then quickly ushered them in. Despite it being warm outside, Hagrid had a large fire going that made the hut heat up like a sauna. Hagrid he made them tea which they had accepted and stoat sandwich’s which they had refused.

“So yeh wanted teh ask me somethin’?” Hagrid said as he turned back to watch the fire.

“So” Ron said seeing no point at beating around the bush, “besides that jello room do you...”

“Jello room?” Hagrid asked

“Yeah you know, that room that turns you into jello then kicks you back out after a couple minutes, has a trap door in it...” Ron continued 

“No?”

“It’s at the entrance to the third floor corridor...” Ron said

“No, Fluffy’s spoosed-ta be there.” Hagrid said.

“Hagrid, who’s Fluffy?” Hermione said tentatively.

“My other dog, large, has three heads, should be guardin’ the stone...” 

“Hey, I saw Harry running around with a three headed dog last Saturday, but it was normal sized.” Ron said.

“I need tah go see Dumbledore ‘bout this.” Hagrid started to walk out then turned to look at the fire. 

“Can yah two keep an eye on the fire for me?” He said and handed Hermione a metal stick.

“Hagrid please tell me that isn’t what I think it is.” Ron said as he looked more closely into the fire.

“Ahh... it’s err... a...”

“Hagrid” Hermione scolded “you live in a wooden house, a dragon breathes fire!”

“Yeah, I need to talk to Dumbledore, watch it for me.” 

“Hagrid...” Hermione started but he was already out the door.

“Wonder what it’s like to have a peaceful life.” Ron said grumpily 

“Mmm.” Hermione stoked the fire “Hey Ron do you know what type of egg it is?”

“Looks like a Hungarian horntail or a Norwegian ridgeback, can’t really tell.” 

“Your brother must talk about dragons a lot.” Hermione said

“Yeah...”

A few days passed for Ron and Hermione in a haze of studying, worrying about the stone and worrying about Hagrid’s dragon until at dinner a note came one dinner. It had two words ‘it’s hatching. 

“Come on ‘Mione, we’ve already reviewed for the transfiguration unit test once, how many times are we going to see a dragon hatching?” Ron said and pulled Hermione down to hagrid’s hut. 

Hagrid ushered them into his sweltering hut.

“Yeh can see the cracks formin’.” Hagrid said.

They all sat around the table in anticipation. There were shallow cracks in the shell, Hagrid was positively beaming.

“So how did you get this highly illegal dragon egg?” Hermione asked

“Won it.” Hagrid beamed “few nights ago I was down in the town out drinkin’ and I got into a game o’ cards with a stranger. Looked like a walking skeleton, him, probably wouldn’t have been able to raise it anyways.”

“But what are you going to do with it once it, you know, hatches?” Ron asked 

“Been doing a bit o’ reading, Dragon Breeding: for Pleasure and Profit, bit out of date mind you but it’s all in here. When it hatches feed it a bucket o’ brandy mixed with chicken blood every half hour.” Hagrid flipped to a chart of eggs. “An’ see here, this one’s a Norwegian Ridgeback, they’re rare, them.”

Hermione Ron and Hagrid sat around the table as they waited for the egg to hatch  
~~~~~~~~~

Harry’s brand of occlumency was fucking hard. First there was the fortress, it was ridiculous how complicated Harry expected it to be. The main part of his mind was now larger and more completed than Hogwarts. It closely resembled the Malfoy Manor, but it had enough traps and secret passageways to put Hogwarts to shame. His memories had twenty duplicates and each copy was stored in a heavily guarded room of the manor. His personality was also guarded about twenty different places too. There was also a control room of sorts that he could use to adjust sensory detail, what actions were subconscious and which weren’t and pull up memory’s of information by a keyword search. That room was ridiculously usefully.

Truthfully the interior wasn’t the annoying part, it was the defenses. For some reason there had to be one hundred visitor rooms that each had had different functions fifty different traps to keep someone in your mind. He also had to have a giant maze, twenty different impenetrable walls, over fifty different fake personas complete with fake memories and defenses shielding the fake memories. Now only Harry Potter was the only person in the multi-verse that could mess with his mind as long as Draco didn’t openly let the person into his mind.

Currently Draco was trying to master the functions of this room that spilt your consciousness into two, with one corporeal and one ghost like form. It was weird and took lots of concentration but he was adjusting. His corporeal form was doing homework while his ghost like one was out wandering the castles after curfew. 

The halls were empty and dimly lit, he ran into Miss Noris once but other than that the halls were disturbingly empty. He had been out past curfew once but he had been asleep most of the time and Harry had been with him. He wandered outside while his body diligently wrote down theory on a swelling solution. Outside there was small light by the forbidden forest, so having nothing better to so Draco decided to go cheek who was there at this late hour. Upon closer examination it was actually that gamekeeper’s hut.

Draco was surprised to see it wasn’t just the half-giant in the hut, the Weasel and Mudblood were there too. A couple months ago he would have relished getting them in trouble but now he would rather just make peace with them. He definitely didn’t want them dead. Then the half giant shifted and he saw a dragon. Dragons were dangerous, and illegal, and extra dangerous with Harry around.

Draco quickly joined his consciousnesses and apparated to Professor McGonagall’s office as she was one of the more fair teachers. She gave him a detention and took fifty points when he tried to explain that his mind had been wandering the castle and not him. But she did begrudgingly agree to check The giant's hut. They of course found the Weasel, Mudblood, half giant and dragon. At that she had retracted Draco losing points but he still had to go to detention. Hermione and Ron lost fifty points each and had to go to detention. The dragon would be taken by some people that worked on a reserve in Romania and were in the area

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and sticking with me to this point. Thank you to the lovely RabidFangirl14 for betaing this chapter, you can cheek her out here in archive of our own. If you have any thoughts options or questions please leave them in the comments down below. If you like the work please leave kudos if you haven’t already. I am almost done with part one so get ready to look out for my next work in the series.


	19. The Forbidden Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry, Draco, Ron and Hermione serve detention.

It went without saying that Ron and Hermione were practically outcast from Gryffindor following their stint being caught out of bounds. Half of their house refused to even to talk to them and a few people insulted them behind their backs when Ron and Hermione were within hearing range. All things considered, the backlash wasn’t nearly as bad as it could have been if Slytherin hadn’t already been in the lead.

If it was possible, Hermione and Ron were spending even more of their time in the library after being caught out of bounds. They studied hard, but they didn’t study anything that they had learned at school. They both remembered content from learning it the first time, and reviewing earlier in the year and the only homework was to study. So they ended up way ahead with Ron studying some of the spells that they would learn in Defense Against the Dark Arts third year and Hermione looking at the second year of Arithmancy, a subject which wasn’t offered until third year.

About a week before exams, Ron and Hermione ran across two figures around the corners talking. They immediately recognized the voices of Snape and Quirrell. Ron’s Gryffindor sensibility couldn’t fathom not listing in so they inched forward keeping close to wall.  
  
“Now listen here, Quirrell coward, if you don’t tell me how to get the stone what I do to you will make Voldemort look like teddy bear.” Snape drawled threateningly.

Hermione could see Quirrell shaking and faint sniffing could be heard.

“I-l won’t let you get...”

“Oh yes you will, do you know why, Quirrell coward?”

Quirrell timidity shook his head. Snape moved like a viper, pinning Quirrell to the wall and covered Quirrell’s mouth with one hand. Snape then muttered some sort of spell and Hermione closed her eyes and grabbed Ron at Quirrell’s muffled scream 

“That was just a warm up, ready to talk Quirrell coward?” Snape said as he uncovered Quirrell’s mouth. Quirrell nodded shakily. “Well then speak.”

“M-my task is a t-troll, they are r-resistant to magic b-but you can charm objects to f-f-fight it for you.” Quirrell sobbed

“And?”

“Professor Sprout’s t-task is devil’s snare, it won’t h-hurt you if you d-don’t struggle.”

“This has been informative, Obliviate.”

Ron tugged on Hermione’s sleeve and snapped her out of her daze, they ran the other way down the corridor as quickly as possible. When they were halfway to Gryffindor tower, they slowed to a brisk walk. They didn’t talk but walked in tense silence. Soon enough they were in the common room and Hermione was casting a muffliato charm.

“We have to tell Dumbledore.” Hermione started.

“We can’t there’s no proof, and what do you think Snape will do to us he finds out that we know?” Ron said

“No proof! He just tortured a Professor!” Hermione practically screamed at him.

“List the effects and properties of the Obliviate charm” Ron said.

“It is classified as a memory charm, also known as the forgetfulness...” Hermione trailed off

“Like I said, no evidence.” Ron said.

The next morning Ron and Hermione both got a note:

Your detention will take place at eleven o’clock tonight.

Meet Filch at the entrance hall tonight.

\- Professor McGonagall

At eleven o’clock, Hermione and Ron left the common and made their way down to the entrance hall where Filch was waiting for them in the eerie low light. Malfoy was there too. Between Snape and being outcast from their house both Ron and Hermione had half-forgotten that Malfoy had got a detention too.

When they got to the stairs Filch lit a lantern and beckoned them “Follow me.”

“This’ll teach you to not go breaking rules, ” Filch said nastily “Oh yes, pain and hard work are the best teachers in my opinion, it’s just a shame that they let the old punishments die out... hang you by your wrists for a few days and watch even the worst trouble makers become model students. Still keep them in my office if they ever need them, keep them well oiled too.” They traveled for a bit outside. The detention had to be truly awful for Filch to be so happy about it. “Anyways here we are.”

“Is that you, Filch? Hurry up I want ter get started.” Hagrid called out and the sense of impending dread fled as Hermione and Ron learned who they would be serving detention with. 

It must have showed on their faces because Filch said “I suppose that you’ll be enjoying yourselves with that oaf, well...” Draco made his way toward Hagrid slightly ahead of the others . Soon he saw another smaller figure about thirty feet behind Hagrid. Draco speed up slightly to see who would be joining them on their past curfew detention for breaking curfew. 

“Harry, what are you doing here?” Draco asked 

“I got detention again of course, this one seems like it will be especially fun. What about you?” 

“For some reason, I got in trouble for alerting teachers to a xxxx rated creature that was being illegally held in the school, and now I’m serving detention with these plebeians, how did you get a detention?” Malfoy said as Filch and Hagrid seemed to be getting into a private argument on the side.

“Well, when I made that challenge potion, Snape gave me a detention for child endangerment, at least that’s what I think it was for. Anyways, I had detention with him and he made me make this magic enhancing potion, I got a great batch wiped up, but he said that my process was ‘reckless’ and ‘almost killed him’ so I got another detention with him, and he had me make another potion, but apparently I was still too reckless and he gave me another detention. Moral of the story McGonagall decided that I would serve the next detention with Hagrid” Harry explained smiling. Draco facepalmed.

“I don’t think teachers can do that and I’m not sure if that’s a moral.” Draco said tentatively

“Sure it is, lesson here is McGonagall gives out great detentions; I’ve always wanted to visit the forbidden forest.” Harry said happily.

Hagrid and Filch finished their argument and started Filch heading back up to the school.

“everyone here?” Hagrid asked. Three students responded with ‘yes’ and one with ‘nope’ “Who’s missin’?”

“I brought my doggie, thought he would like the exercise.” Harry said. “Fluffy, come” a normal sized, but previously shrunk, three headed dog came running then leaped onto Harry and started licking him. “Good dog, good come.”

The dog then took one look at Hagrid and went to greet him even more enthusiastically. 

“F-Fluffy... is that you?” Hagrid said dumbstruck “how’d yeh get ta be so small?”

“Oh yeah when I found him he was massive, I think my friend has one about the size Fluffy used to be guarding his gates. Anyways he was in this room barely larger than him and he didn’t have any food or water, poor thing probably didn’t get any attention or exercise either being locked up in a room like that. So I shrunk him a bit and took him. Now he gets to run around a couple times a day, live in my castle and hang out with me and Perry.” Harry paused “So do you know Fluffy?” 

“Yeah...”

“I hope you weren’t responsible for Fluffy being locked up in a room scarcely larger the he was.” Harry interrupted.

“Err...no” Hagrid said guiltily “Right then, now listen carefully cause what we’re going to be doing tonight is dangerous...”

“Is there something in there that can destroy souls?” Draco asked while he examined one of his hands 

“I don’t think so...” Hagrid answered hesitantly.

“Well, Harry said that’s the only thing that can hurt me now, I’m immortal now” Draco said.

“And I’ll kill anything or anyone if it so much as bumps into you.” Harry said sweetly

“Please don’t kill people Harry.” Draco admonished.

“As I was sayin’, there’s a unicorn that’s been hurt badly...” Hagrid started. Draco taped his thumb to his index finger then middle finger and a illuminated mirror and comb appeared. Draco started checking out the part of his hair. “Summat’s been goin’ round an’ killin’ them this is the second one this week. Look, this silvery stuff it’s unicorn blood...” Hagrid tried to continue but soon became sidetracked by Draco not paying attention. “Put that away and look here Malfoy.” Hagrid said sternly and Draco sighed dramatically and taped his fingers again, making the items vanish. 

“Right, this silvery stuff is blood. We’re gonna follow the path in a couple different directions tah see if we can’t find the poor thing. Now if yeh see the unicorn send up green sparks, right get yer wands out let’s practice.” Ron and Hermione both got their wands out and shot up green sparks, Harry however snapped his fingers and Draco taped his fingers like before. “That’s it, an’ if yeh get inta trouble...“

“I heard there are werewolves in the forest.” Draco interrupted 

“Stop interrupting, it’s rude!” Hermione snapped at Draco.

“Your existence is rude.” Draco said.

“If she’s annoying you, I can kill her.” Harry said happily 

“Please don’t.” Draco commanded

“If you get inta trouble shoot up red sparks, Ron yer with Potter an’ Fluffy take the path to the right, Malfoy yer with Hermione an’ yeh get Fang. I’ll be looking in the woods. Let’s go.” Hagrid said forcefully and clearly annoyed.

They ventured into the forest and soon split up at a fork in the path. Harry could hear Draco and Hermione talking in the distance very faintly.

“Just because I don’t want you dead doesn’t mean that I don’t think your a worthless Mud-blood”

“And I think that you’re a close minded Slytherin prat who would never do anything more than live off your daddy’s wealth if Potter hadn’t became obsessed with you.” 

Their voices faded away as the two paths diverged more.

Harry walked through the dark forest with a skip in his step while Ron trudged along looking at the path. After walking for a while a rustling could be heard in the forest.

“Anyone there” Harry called out.

A centaur stomped into the clearing, he had a reddish beard and hair and his horse body was a gleaming chestnut.

“Hello, We’re students from the school and were looking for a hurt unicorn, have you seen anything.” Ron asked timidly.

“Mars is bright tonight.” The Centaur replied in a deep sorrowful voice

“I meant...” Ron started

“Is it usually like that?” Harry interrupted 

“No, Mars is unusually bright.” The Centaur said.

“Isn’t Mars the god of war in Roman mythology?” Harry asked

“Very astute, young one.” The Centaur replied.

“I meant, have you seen anything unusual in this forest.” Ron asked

“The forest hides many secrets” the Centaur said.

“Right then, we’ll just keep looking.” Ron said making a retreat.

“Bye-bye” Harry waved.

Ron and Harry continued through the forest, Harry happily skipping on the dark path, and Ron carefully checking for unicorn blood and creatures. The blood was getting more frequent and one time they heard an ominous whooshing sound. As they ventured further into the forest, the foliage grew thicker and thicker.

“I’m bored, we’re going off path to explore.” Harry said

“Hagrid said that the forest is dangerous and to stay on the path, and we have to find the unicorn,” Ron tried to reason with Harry.

“Have fun on the path, me and Fluffy are going exploring.” Harry said as he ducked into the foliage.

About thirty minutes later Harry found Ron who had gone even further down the unkept path. Before rejoining Ron he decided to have a little fun. Harry smiled deviously as his body stretched seamlessly morphing into a large, but unkempt, wolf. He had long razor sharp teeth, strong limbs and fur that looked as if it had been put through a shredder. Harry crept forward making the foliage rustle. The look on Ron’s face was one of sheer terror. Ron was unable to do anything but slowly back away. Then Ron remembered his wand and shot up red sparks.

A second too late Harry transformed back into a human. Harry laughed at Ron’s dumbstruck look. It went without saying that Ron did not find the situation amusing, nor did Hagrid for that matter. Well that is unless Hagrid stomping around, talking loud and straight out telling Harry that what he did wasn’t funny meant that he found it funny.

Draco’s group popped into the clearing to cheek up on Harry’s group, and like that the detention goers were reunited.

“We’ll be lucky ter catch anythin’ now with the ruckus yeh’ve been makin’” Hagrid said grumpily. “Right, we’re changin’ groups, I’ll stay alone Ron you go with Hermione an’ fang. Malfoy you go with Fluffy an’ this idiot.”

“Mmm, Draco we get to be together.” Harry said and attached himself to Draco’s side. With that the groups parted again and everyone was happy about the arrangement.

Ron and Hermione diligently stayed on the path and followed the silvery blood. They talked in hushed tones about their week, schoolwork and other things. They ventured further into the forest where it got so thick that they could barely walk. There seemed to be more blood too. Then they reached a clearing. Ron put hand in front of Hermione to stop her.

Hermione had never seen something so beautiful or gruesome. Every part of the unicorn shimmered and shined, the legs were long and slender while the main had long tangle free locks that shined beautifully. But it’s body contorted at unnatural angles, places that shouldn’t bend were bending back and forth. It had at least four deep Incisions that were leaking blood and several internal organs were outside its body. The whole thing was being levitated and manipulated by a proud skeletal figure dressed in a black robe that surrounded it falling like mist in thin sheets. The figure was sipping on unicorn blood from a golden cup as it worked.

Hermione and Ron stood shocked in terror, Dark tendrils climbed up their feet keeping them in place even when they found the initiative to run. The figure glided towards them, emitting an air of death and power. Just when the figure was almost upon them a Centaur leaped over them and charged at the figure forcing it to retreat. The unicorn fell to the ground like a crumpled sack and the tendrils retreated allowing Ron and Hermione to move freely once again.

“T-thank you for saving us.” Hermione said bowing

“Yes, are you alright?” The Centaur asked.

“Yes, we’re fine, I’m Hermione and this is Ron. Who are you.”

“My name is Firenze, the forest is not safe I will take you back to Hagrid.” Firenze said. Hermione and Ron followed Firenze close to the Centaur’s side.

“D’you know what that thing was?” Ron asked.

It seemed that Firenze would not answer but after a heavy silence he spoke. “Do you know what Unicorn blood is used for?”

“I read somewhere that unicorn blood has healing properties but documentation was vague, unicorn hair and horns are much better known and have many uses especially in potions” Hermione said.

“That is because it is a monstrous thing to slay a unicorn. The blood of a unicorn will keep you alive even if you are an inch away from death, but from the moment blood touches your lips you will live a cursed life, a half life.” The Centaur said ominously.

“Wouldn’t it be better to just die?” Ron asked

“Yes, it would.” Firenze said sorrowfully. “But some people wouldn’t care, ones that plan to obtain another means to life. Ones that only need it long enough to acquire something else that would allow them to return to full strength, full power. Something that would let them live forever.”

“The Sorcerer’s Stone!” Hermione exclaimed.

“But who...” Ron started

“Can you think of no one who was defeated many years ago, who clung to life waiting for this chance?”

“V-v” Hermione started

“He who must not be named.” Ron said full of fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading, and I hope you enjoyed. I would also like to thank RabidFangirl14 for betaing this chapter. The frist year is coming close and only has a couple more chapters. I am active in the comment section and I love it when people commment. If you have read this far I assume that you at least slightly like the story and so if you haven’t already please do leave kudos. 
> 
> A note about Harry and Draco’s spell casting: they are both proficient in wandless magic and could probably cast spells with just a thought (Draco would probably struggle with this but would eventually get it), but it is far easier to associate spells with a motion, Harry could easily switch between about any motion but he mostly snaps (not the fastest method but a bit flashy) , Draco does this thing where he tapps his thumb to his fingers.


	20. End of year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco duels Dumbledore; Ron and Hermione ease drop.

Draco had been practicing with splitting his consciousness, so far he had been able to manage five ghost like forms with complex thoughts while using other magic at the same time. He’d also gotten into the habit of practicing during evenings after curfew. One time, he set out five books in his bed and tried reading them all at once. He’d gotten one—or five if you counted the counted the combined effort—chapters in before the massive headache had forced him to stop. Another time, he had them all out in the castle searching for shortcuts and hidden rooms. He’d found two shortcuts, but they were useless as long as he could apparate in Hogwarts. If he kept it to one ghost form he could even manage to get it somewhat corporal. 

This had been very useful for the exams, as splitting up your consciousness and having it look through your course books while you took the exam was not traceable for cheating. Even if teachers did catch him cheating there wasn’t really a rule against splitting your consciousness and have one half of it look through textbooks. Usually his enhanced memory, or even his pre-Harry somewhat above average intelligence would have sufficed, but recently Harry had turned class time into private instruction while doppelgängers attended class time. It went without saying that the magic Harry had him learning was not the kind that could be learned while his attention was split. The cheating had worked tremendously well, he had even gotten one hundred and twenty percent on his charms exam. Summoning the extra pineapples and golden canes as well as doing it all wandlessly hadn’t hurt his score either. Harry probably made them gold and conjured a hundred others to give the pineapple dance of the century.

Draco was looking forward to his free week at the end of the term and the only thing standing between him and it was a very dull history of magic final. 

What was the date of Maximilian Crowdy’s inauguration?

There had been thirty ministers of magic before Fudge, and apparently you had to know the quite frankly useless information of the exact date of inauguration as well as many other specifics. It was was August ninth of the year 1770, his ghost helpfully supplied. Other than that, you needed to know the dates and locations of nearly anything that had to do with the goblin rebellions. There was also the name of every inventor who did anything mildly interesting. Of course, that was relevant today. What was lacking was any mention of why things happened recently or anything that he might be useful in modern times. He put down his quill just before the time was up.

“Let’s go people watch on an upside down cloud.” Harry said.

“Sure.” Draco smiled.

“And call back your ghost, you’re bound to get a nasty headache soon.” Harry said with distaste “Plus I like it when all your attention is on me.”

“Yes sir.” Draco said playfully. Although Harry didn’t have any morals, was insane (probably), and obsessed with him; he was also caring, loyal, smart, and somewhat funny.

Harry apparated them into the sky where they fell upwards five feet before hitting a comfortably, fluffy, small white cloud where Harry held him as they looked down at everyone.

“That one there looks like a weasel” Draco said pointing at Weasley.

“Hmm. I think it looks more like a idiot, but whatever you say love” Harry said.

“What about that one?” Draco said pointing at Granger.

“Maybe a beaver.” Harry said absentmindedly fiddling with Draco’s hair.

They laid there together in silence for a long time while Draco debated with himself. After a long time Draco asked “what about this one” while gingerly pointing at himself.

“Mmm, It is the epitome of perfection such that all words of praise fall short.” Harry said.

They sat there in silence for an even longer time as the blush faded from Draco’s cheeks. 

“Those exams were much too easy, I think you should take one last one that is challenging.” Harry said smiling “A practical application if you will.” 

Draco sat up pulling away from where Harry was holding him “Why do I get a bad feeling from this?” 

“I’m thinking a duel with Dumbledore, unless you think that you could last a minute against me.” Harry said. He then snapped his fingers making the gravity go back to normal, soon they were both on the ground. “I do expect you to win.” 

Harry then snapped his fingers and Dumbledore appeared before them. “So here’s the deal, none of those tests were remotely challenging, so my Draco will have have a different test. I want to see if you can beat Dumbledore in a duel when you are going all out. Hmm, Draco no spells to take his wand and only defensive spells for the first five minutes.” Draco nodded shakily. “Some motivation... Dumbledore, if you win I’ll gather the soul fragments of that dark lord Vladimore and destroy them, anyways he won’t be coming back. Draco you won’t like it if you lose.” Harry said sadistically.

“My boy, I don’t think that I could...”

“If you don’t participate I will resurrect the dark lord and make him well and truly immortal.” Harry said. “Ready?” Two reluctant yeses were heard.

Draco quickly taped each of his four fingers to his thumb and a triple layer shield surrounded him and a timer appeared. Dumbledore fired an overpowered stupefy at Draco, but the shield didn’t look any worse for the wear. In fact, it seemed to be vibrating more strongly. In testing he sent out another overpowered, but harmless spell. The shield definitely looked to be stronger. Draco lied back and conjured a mirror and a comb and began idly checking his hair, which Harry had messed up. Dumbledore conjured a ball and sent it at the shield with a wave of his wand where it was promptly disintegrated. Knowing it was a long shot, but having no better options at the moment, Dumbledore sent overpowered spell after overpowered spell at the shield. There were two and half minutes left and Dumbledore put even more energy into each spell that hit the shield. The shield was now opaque and buzzing with electricity. The shield broke and with another overpowered spell the next shield broke.

Draco’s eyes widened with surprise and he dropped the mirror and the comb and began to hastily erect all sorts of overpowered shields. There must have been twenty of them. With two minutes left there was no way Dumbledore was getting through Draco’s defenses. Even if Dumbledore succeeded, Draco was now paying close attention to the match and would be unlikely to just stand by and watch his defenses crumble. The outermost shield was not the same spell as the one Draco used last time and Dumbledore wasn’t able to do any damage to it and soon his five minutes were up. Draco conjured some ropes which tied Dumbledore up and would come off with magic and a cage like shield which prevented any of Dumbledore’s spells from reaching anyone. The victor was clear.

“I-I’m more powerful than Dumbledore.” Draco stammered. 

“Of course you are, it was so one sided that you were fussing about your hair during the duel. But you must remember to drain the excess energy from that shield.” Harry said.

“That was an intimidation tactic...”

“Come, you need a new ritual to access a new set of powers” Harry said and dissapprated them to his castle.  
— — — — — —

Hermione and Ron walked along the lake side in the bright afternoon air.

“The exams were much easier than I anticipated, I didn’t need to learn of the 1637 Werewolf code of conduct or the uprising of Elfric the Eager.” Hermione said happily. Her step was a half skip and she looked very bright, in both senses of the word.

“Next year I absolutely refuse to study History of magic more than necessary.” Ron said.

Hermione grabbed her bag and pulled out two books, one on advanced charms, and one on third year defense theory. “I br...”

“‘Mione, no disrespect but we just finished exams, can we maybe relax a bit?” Ron said interrupting her “It’s a beautiful day, you probably passed all your exams with at least one hundred and ten percent correct.” It truly was a beautiful day, the sun was shining heavily, the water was sparkling and there was a light breeze that felt wonderful on the warm air.

“Ok.” They walked along the lake and talked about everything non school or stone related until they caught a glimpse of Snape pulling McGonagall somewhere. So far Snape had interrogated two other teachers that they knew of. There was Professor Sprout who they saw Snape ambush and take her wand, then demand information on her task. When they saw Snape get Quirrell, Snape already had the defense teachers wand.

“I just learned this camouflage spell.” Hermione said as she waved her wand and said some words. They were both nearly hidden in broad daylight but just visible. Every portion of them would shift to nearly match the color of what was behind them “Come on, let’s go.”

Ron and Hermione followed Snape and McGonagall to the edge of the forbidden forest.

“Now listen here, you are going to tell me what your task is or your future will become your worst nightmare.” Snape said nastily.

“I will never tell you, I won’t betray Dumbledore.” McGonagall said.

“Muffleto.” Snape cast while holding McGonagall in place “Crucio.” Snape said and McGonagall let out a silent scream sinking to the floor. It was beyond cruel, how could a teacher of all people do this? He held it for what it seemed like forever but in all actuality was less than a minute. Hermione turned away but Ron forced himself to watch.

“Talking yet?” Snape asked

“Never.” McGonagall said trying to stand back up but she was struggling. From the sidelines Hermione and Ron silently cheered on their transfigurations teacher.

“Lagitamins.” Snape said casting the spell at McGonagall. “You have been most helpful, I think after this I will be able to steal the stone tonight.”

“Come on ‘Mione, we do don’t want to get caught. And we already know what will happen next.” Ron whispered 

“Ok.” Hermione said shaking and the pair ran off. They didn’t stop until they were near the castle where most of the students were relaxing.

“They are gone creator.” McGonagall said.

“You know I have never understood why there was a week at the end of the year when nothing needed to be done, though I suppose with all the end of the year plots and drama it is a necessary precaution.” Snape said.

“Don’t look at me, you’re the one who created and controls this world.” McGonagall said.

“Ah yes, and what a fine world this is.” Snape sighed.

“You do know that talking to your creations is the first sign of insanity” McGonagall said dully.

“Really? I do it all the time. How could I not?” Snape drawled.

“But your other creations have souls, I do not.”

“Point.” Snape waved his hand and the illusion of McGonagall vanished.

Meanwhile, Snape sat in his office grading tests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and makeing it this far, I hope that you like this chapter. Please leave comments if you have something to say (good or bad) and thank you to my beta RabidFangirl14 for checking over this chapter.


	21. Midnight wanderings

Hermione couldn’t slow down the storm in her mind and this year had systematically destroyed everything that she thought was true. When Professor McGonagall had came to her house with an invitation to hogwarts—a magic school—and turned a pair of reading glasses into a bird, every science lesson had been destroyed and magic had replaced it. Then, at the school that claimed to be the safest place in the world, she had been attacked and saved by a maniac Potter. He had waltzed in unafraid and unworried singing a tune while he casually destroyed a troll. Before then she didn’t think someone so young could be so powerful, so insane. Next was Ron, before him she thought that she would be friendless forever. Potter didn’t count, now she had a best friend who accepted her for who she was and liked her that way. Then there was Snape (she refused to call him professor) who was a teacher and someone who picked on students and tortured people and wanted to bring back a dark evil wizard. She had always looked up to authority but now she realized that the people holding those positions were just that, people. She rather thought she was happier and smarter for these revelations.

However, this wasn’t why her mind was racing. No, that reason was much worse. Snape was going to steal an all powerful magic stone and use it to resurrect a horrible dark lord, as if Potter wasn’t bad enough. She was the only who knew about it—well, her and Ron—but how could they stop a professor? Even with her newfound mistrust of authority there, was really only one conceivable thing to do; go to Dumbledore. Sure, Dumbledore probably wasn’t infallible, proven by letting Potter stay at school when he had almost killed her, but he was the only one that could stop Snape at this point. Well, unless she counted Potter or Malfoy, but they were just as likely to help a Snape steal the stone or steal it for themselves as they would be to help. Yes, either Dumbledore would be able to stop Snape or the wizarding would would be dealing with a newly revived Dark Lord.

“‘Mione, I know you’re... worried and all... but please breathe, and maybe slow down? We’ll get Dumbledore... and he will take... care of it.” Ron said slightly out of breath. She knew the few minutes they would save from the fast walk after outright running wouldn’t do much seeing as Snape planed to take the stone at night but it all seemed so frantic. She also wasn’t breathing much, she reminded herself to do that and took in a large breath.

Ron didn’t say anything the rest of the way, probably because, like Hermione, was very much out of breath. Finally they arrived at the ugly stone gargoyle that was the entrance to the Dumbledore’s office.

“Acid pops.” Hermione said then frowned when nothing happened “lemon drops, sherbet lemon, cockroach clusters, custard tarts, peppermint toad, toffee eclairs, sugar quills, fizzing whizzbee, chocolate frogs... lemon drops. Just please open, please. We really really need to see Dumbledore so could you please open” But the statue didn’t open, it just sat there, ugly and impassable. 

“Come on, let’s find Professor McGonagall she will know the password. Everything will be alright.” Ron said leading Hermione away from the gargoyle. As luck would have, it didn’t take long for them to run into the teacher.

“What are you two doing inside.” Professor McGonagall asked carrying a large pile of books.

“We need to see Professor Dumbledore!” Hermione said very quickly. Professor McGonagall looked at her very sternly raising one eyebrow like it was suspicious.

“See Professor Dumbledore, why?” Professor McGonagall said.

“It’s a secret, but it’s really important.” Ron said. At this Professor McGonagall narrowed her eyes.

“Professor Dumbledore left twenty minutes ago on urgent ministry business.” Professor McGonagall said.

“But now?” Ron asked 

“Professor Dumbledore is a busy man who has many demands for his time.” McGonagall said.

“But this is important.” Ron said.

“Something you have to say is more important than the Ministry of Magic?” McGonagall asked

“Yes, Snape is going to steal the stone tonight. He has been torturing teachers for information then obliviateing them, he said that he was going to steal the stone tonight. I know you won’t remember but just twenty minutes ago he did this to you.” Hermione blurted out.

Hermione had only seen Professor McGonagall this shocked at Potters first sorting, but the shock quickly morphed into her usual stern face. “I think I understand what is going on here.” Professor McGonagall said.

“You do?” Hermione replied, her tone pleading.

“Yes, clearly Potter has used some form of impossible magic and tricked you into thinking Professor Snape is planning to steal the stone. How he found about it in the first place I don’t know but this is clearly a cruel prank and it would do you well to not worry about it.” Professor McGonagall said.

Now it was Hermione and Ron’s turn to look shocked. “Potter did have the Cerberus that was supposed to be guarding the stone.” Hermione said tentatively.

“Exactly, now go outside and enjoy the sunshine.” Professor McGonagall said.

The pair turned back to go outside, both leaving much calmer than they came in but there was still a sense of uneasiness in the air. At least for Hermione there was, Ron looked positively angry. 

“Potter and Malfoy, I should have known.” Ron said once they were out of Professor McGonagall’s earshot.

Hermione tried to relax but she couldn’t, the whole thing just seemed too wrong. Maybe she would have been able to accept it just being Potter if it weren’t for the unicorn, not that she really put it past him. Now that she thought about it that horrible ritual with the unicorn probably made if more rather than less likely for Potter to be behind all of it. If anything that just made her more uneasy. When it came time to go to bed she kept tossing and turning. Finally she decided that she couldn’t just do nothing, not if there was a chance that awful Dark lord would be resurrected or that Potter would use the stone for an especially horrible bit of magic.

“Ron, Ron wake up.” Hermione had creeped into the boy’s dormitory under a disillusionment spell.

“‘Minone?” Ron said groggily.

Before speaking Hermione cast a muffling charm. “I know it’s probably a prank, but I can’t keep the sense of growing unease away. I have to go and do something, even if it’s useless I have to do something.”

“We could get caught, expelled, would that be worth it?” Ron asked.

“We’re at the top of our class they wouldn’t expel us, plus isn’t a chance of stopping he who must not be named from returning worth it. You don’t have to come, but I’m going.” 

“Of course I’m coming, wait for me in the common room I don’t want to possibly face down Snape in pajamas.” 

Hermione smiled but it was too dark to see it properly. A few minutes later Ron came into the common room going to Hermione’s side.

" ‘mione I-I know this is dangerous and because of that" Ron gulped nervously " I jus- just wanted to say that if we make it through this... I'd like to spend the rest of my life with you... if you feel the same that is..." he finished.

A heavy silence followed but Hermione didn’t notice because she was too happy, and was trying to contain her urge to hug Ron, or burst, or do something. Finally she said “Yeah, I feel the same.” They just stood like that smiling at each other for several minutes.

“Right, let’s get going.” Ron said breaking the silence. They cast an illusion spell on themselves and set off.

They were both very nervous and Hermione still couldn’t stop the growing sense of dread every sound and shadow was amplified. They were expecting to face trials on the third floor corridor but there was an unexpected just a few hallways from the common room, Malfoy. Malfoy was waiting for them, hovering casually in front of the staircase.

“What are you doing out after curfew?” Malfoy asked.

“None of your business, Malfoy.” Ron said practically growing at him.

“Now no need to get all defensive, I just asked a question.” 

“Then leave.” Ron growled.

“Answer my question then maybe.” Ron looked even angrier at this “I would suggest not attacking me, however easy it would be to deal with you I doubt Harry would be so forgiving, and while you may just be a filthy blood traitor and a mudblood I don’t particularly condone murder.”

“Can you please just let us pass and not tell anyone?” Hermione asked politely holding Ron slightly to make sure that he wouldn’t do something stupid.

“‘Fraid not.”

“Look Malfoy it’s important...” Hermione started but she really didn’t know here she was going with it.

“Just makes me want to know more, I will learn of it one way or another you just get to decide how long it will take. I’ll have you know that I know legitimacy and a dozen torture spells that Harry invented, though I doubt the late dark lord would be evil enough to use those.” Malfoy said mildly.

“Ok, we think someone might do something bad with the magical artifact hidden on the third floor tonight. Now let us through ” Hermione said.

“I never thought that I’d see the day when Hermione Granger answered a question with less than a paragraph.” Malfoy said

“Will you let us pass now?” Hermione asked

“Do you have any guesses on who this someone is?”

“Snape.” Hermione bit out.

“And?”

“Potter.”

“And what might these fine people do that is so bad.”

“Bring back He Who Must Not Be Named.” Hermione said.

“I see.”

“Now let us pass.” Ron practically yelled at Malfoy.

“Of course, but I’m going come too, and you will tell me everything on the way there.” Malfoy said in what Hermione sweared was a particularly evil fashion.

“No way!” Ron protested.

“That you would be able to stop me. You really do need to finish your sentences, not everyone can read minds.” Malfoy taunted. Like that the dynamic duo became a reluctant trio for the night.

By the time that they had reached the hallway leading to the third floor corridor, Hermione had very reluctantly told Malfoy everything. She would have left out everything but the basics. except Malfoy kept prodding her and threatening legitimacy. There was a bright side, Malfoy was powerful, not insane, possibly willing to help them and not getting them in trouble. But it was highly outweighed by him being Malfoy and potentially part of the potential prank. 

“Well, none of what you have said has made sense, Snape would never torture teachers or try to steal that stone. He likes his position at Hogwarts, however much he complains about the students when over for dinner. And Harry he isn’t that manipulative, he would also probably find it too much work. But he’s the only one who is good enough at magic to fake what you saw and isn’t me. Well Harry did mention something with being friends with Death, and while I’m sure Death could fake that I highly doubt that Death himself would invest time in this sort of thing. I don’t like it” Malfoy concluded.

“You’re probably in on it and lying.” Ron grumbled 

“So ungrateful, I’m sacrificing my magically unnecessary sleep to make sure you Gryffindors don’t get yourselves killed.” Malfoy said. 

“Ponce.”

“I understand you blood traitors feel the need to forsake wizard traditions and old magic to accommodate the mudbloods but do you really need to forsake manners too?” Malfoy asked. Ron looked positively murderous.

“Oh, look at that the third floor corridor, we’re already here.” Hermione said brightly trying to distract Ron. It worked. The boys looked to the slightly ajar door. Hermione’s suspicions were clearly justified.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, also thank you to rabidfangirl14 for betaing this chapter. Sorry about the slightly longer than usual wait. Anyways comments? (I’m active in the comment section)


	22. Through the trap door

“What are you two waiting for?” Malfoy asked opening the door.

“The room has an enchantment on it, I don’t know how to get past it.” Hermione said.

“Ok, what does it do?”

“Turns you into a statue then kicks you out again, finite incantatem doesn’t work.” Hermione said.

“Honestly, do you Gryffindor’s think anything through. How did you expect to stop anyone from doing anything with the stone when you can’t even get past the first enchantment? You knew this and you still came, how stupid can you get?”

“Well, Snape may have disabled it...” Ron trailed off.

“Yes, you rush out here at the chance that you might be able to stop the person that might try to steal the stone who might have disabled the first task so that you might be able to get through the rest of the tasks to stop them. Real smart.” Malfoy said sarcastically. “Luckily, you have me.”

Malfoy tapped his thumb to different fingers quickly. Different lights appeared around him, some of them shooting at the room. “This is really advanced magic, very well set up.” Malfoy said as he continued to tap his fingers and cast spells, It was honestly very beautiful.

“Sooo, good news and bad news. Which do you want first?” Malfoy asked.

“Good, the good news.” Hermione said.

“Ok, I can disable it. Bad news it is really tricky and the magic that I need to cast, it could turn you both into squibs if I mess up in the slightest and I just started learning this spell today.” Ron and Hermione paled.

“Can you do it safely?” Hermione asked.

“Probably not.” Malfoy said, then he suddenly grabbed Ron and Hermione, then with a queasy lurch they were in the main hallway.

“Wait here for five minutes then come back and the room will be dealt with, I know waiting is a monstrously hard...”

“Just bloody shut up, we can wait.” Ron said interrupting Malfoy.

“Good little Gryffindor.” This time Hermione had to restrain Ron from charging. Malfoy waved then popped off. Hermione cast a tempus, the time read twelve twenty-three. 

Those five minutes were some of the longest in Hermione’s life, wondering if something would go wrong, or if something wouldn’t work, or worst of all if Malfoy went in by himself and left them trapped outside. It took all her willpower to not give into Ron saying that they should go earlier. She cast the spell again, it read twelve twenty-six. 

“We should just go, the git might be leaving without us as we speak.” Ron whined.

“Do you want to end up a squib?” Hermione asked.  
“That was just a lie to get rid of us.” Ron said. Then a loud bang was heard upstairs.

“Yeah, let’s go.” Hermione said figuring that whatever Malfoy was doing had been done. They both sprinted up the staircases as quickly as possible to where the hallway was located. The run seamed far too long but it probably took less than three minutes. 

Hermione’s fears were unfounded. When they got there they were treated by the sight of Malfoy leaning against the wall, slightly panting and smiling softly.

“Back already? Well let’s get going the spell will start running again in about ten minutes.” Malfoy said waving them forward.

Malfoy’s steps in the classroom seemed unsure but Hermione didn’t notice, she was too focused on getting past the room, despite how empty and harmless it now was. Well, she did notice when Malfoy fell over crumpling onto the floor. 

“Malfoy, are you alright?” Hermione asked rushing over to help Malfoy up.

“Don’t touch me mudblood.” Malfoy said swatting away her hand. He struggled to get up, but eventually did.

“Are you alright?” Hermione asked again.

“Yes, just magical exhaustion, I will be fine in one or two hours.” Malfoy said with a sneer, but very wearily. He continued on to the trap door and opened the door. This time Hermione followed closely and watched his uneven steps

Ron and Hermione looked down through the open trap door squinting to try and see anything but through the opening it was pitch black.

“What’s there?” Malfoy asked lazily.

“I don’t know, it’s too dark down there.” Hermione said tentatively.

“Lumos.” Malfoy cast flicking his fingers “Amazing, now we can see, it’s almost like magic.”

“Should you be using magic when magically exhausted?” Hermione asked looking towards Malfoy, concerned.

“Please a Squib could...” Malfoy started but then he wobbled dangerously falling through the trap door.

“Malfoy!” Hermione called out but there was no response “Are you ok?”

“Good riddance.” Ron mumbled. Hermione jabbed Ron in the side.

“He’s helping us.” She said sternly “Lumos.” She cast trying to get a better look but the bottom was too far down to see clearly. She took a deep breath in and out, it might not be dangerous down there, Malfoy could just be sleeping from his Magical Exhaustion. 

“I’m going to follow him, wait until I say it’s safe to follow.” Hermione said grimly, then jumped in before Ron could stop her.

Down and down she fell in the cold damp air until she landed on a soft vine like surface, Thump. Immediately she was aware of vines grabbing at her ankles and she struggled towards the wall not letting the vines ensnare her. “Hermione! Hermione are you alright? I’m coming down.” Ron shouted then another thump could be heard when he landed.

“Ron, I told you to wait until I told you it was safe.” Hermione scolded

“Well, I was worried.” Ron said indignantly.

“Do you see Malfoy anywhere?” Hermione asked worried, she hadn’t seen Malfoy but she could vaguely see Ron. It was really dark down there.

“No.” Ron said.

“Lumos,” Hermione cast. The chamber was filled with light, it was about the size of a room and filled with a thick bed of vines that were wrapping around Ron’s knees, Ron hadn’t even noticed yet. With a closer look Hermione could see Malfoy almost completely covered in the vines, he seemed to be unconscious. 

“Bloody hell,” Ron said in wonder.

With a bit of trouble, due to the vines that kept trying to ensnare her, Hermione made her way over to Malfoy. She nudged him gently, and when he didn’t respond, then not so gently.

“Oh, hey, it’s you.” Malfoy said groggily. “Get me out of these vines.”

“I’m trying to remember how, It’s devils snare but...” Hermione started. 

“Kill it with fire, Mudblood.” Malfoy interrupted.

Hermione made sure to glare at Malfoy before casting incendio. Ron and Malfoy both fell a few feet to the ground which was a soft dirt but still harder than the vines.

“Ouch.” Malfoy said.

“Serves you right.” Hermione said.

“No appreciation in this one.” Malfoy said.

“Hey, I saved you.” Hermione protested. 

“Well, I told you how to do it.” Malfoy snarked and wobbled to his feet.

“‘Mione would have figured it out!” Ron jumped into the argument.

“And you would have sat there uselessly.” Malfoy said.

“Right, let’s move on.” Hermione said guiding the boys away from the plant that was very slowly regrowing.

The only way to go was a narrow stone passage, it was very quiet down there with their gentle footsteps and the quiet dripping of water. The path sloped downwards and the trio continued on. As they ventured further on the stone path a soft whooshing and clicking could be heard too.

“Do you hear something.” Ron asked, straining to hear the buzzing.

“Yeah, your annoying voice, our footsteps, water dripping, faint rustling. Really do learn to be more specific.” Malfoy snarked.  
“A ghost maybe?” Hermione suggested.

“Wrong flapping.” Malfoy said.

“It was just a guess.” Hermione said and they fell back into an uneasy silence. Malfoy was right, as infuriating as it was. The further they traveled down the path, the more the rustling sounded like flapping. 

The room that they arrived at was well lit, large, and made of stone bricks. The ceiling arched high above them. More notability, the room was filled with glittering misshapen birds. There were hundreds of them filling out the ceiling, and a few lingering near the ground.

“Blood traitor, go see if the bird things attack you.” Malfoy ordered.

“What! No!” Ron spluttered.

“The one time I ask a Gryffindor to dumbly charge headfirst into something they refuse. Useless the lot of you.” Malfoy muttered.

“Any other suggestions?” Hermione asked

“Oh” Malfoy said looking intently at the misshapen birds. “They’re keys, not birds.” Hermione and Ron looked up to the birds, and yes, upon further inspection they were keys. As much as Hermione would love to think otherwise, Malfoy was proving himself to be very helpful, even if every other sentence was an insult.

“So what do we do?” Hermione asked

“Must I do everything?” Malfoy sighed.

“Sorry.” Hermione said very sarcastically “we’ll figure something without you.”

“Keys wouldn’t attack they would avoid, go to the door cast a few unlocking charms see if it any of them work.” Malfoy suggested.

The group did just that and made its way to the door on the other side. Malfoy was right, the winged keys flew away from them. Hermione tried a alohomora on the door and a few other more obscure spells but none of them worked.

“Look, brooms, I think we’re supposed to catch the key.” Ron said pointing at the broomsticks sitting in the middle of the room.

“Do Gryffindor’s always do things the hard way? Mudblood, Accio the working key.” Malfoy said.

Hermione did cast the spell and it worked, a large silver key came soaring through the air crashing into a few of the other keys on the way. Hermione happily turned to put the struggling key in the door. With a click the door swung open revealing a large room with a life sized chess board. Hermione released the battered key behind them and stepped into the next room.

“What crazy idea do you have now?” Malfoy asked.

“It’s obvious isn’t it?” Ron said smiling “We have to play our way across the room.”

The door was on the other side of the room blocked by both the black and white chessmen.

“How?” Hermione asked.

“I think, that we have to be the chessmen.”

“Honestly, do you try to be this stupid or has all the contact with mudbloods and muggles killed all your brain cells by proxy?” Malfoy asked

“I don’t see you coming up with solutions.” Hermione accused.

“Just because the pieces are bigger, it doesn’t mean the game has changed. Just tell them where to go and don’t stupidly become them.” Malfoy said

Ron grumbled something under his breath but Hermione was sure that it included ‘bloody git’ at least twice.

“As much as I doubt your skill at chess, I need a nap. Wake me when you’ve lost.” Malfoy said then swaggered off to a darker corner of the room.

The game went very well, contrary to what Malfoy might think Ron was extremely good at chess and made reasonably short work of the game. It was quite the fun challenge, though it probably would have been nerve wrecking if they actually had taken the places of the chessmen like Ron had originally suggested.

“You’ve already lost?” Malfoy said swaying to his feet.

“Won.” Ron said.

“I guess I underestimated you. Your only ninety nine percent useless.” Malfoy said

“And you can’t even cast Lumos without fainting.” Ron snapped back.

“Lumos.” Malfoy cast, there was unnecessary light and Malfoy swayed dangerously but didn’t fall over.

“Come on, we don’t have time to waste squabbling.” Hermione prompted.

“I don’t follow orders, mudblood.” Malfoy said but he followed her anyways.

“An—an empty room?” Malfoy asked.

“It smells slightly bad.” Ron said.

“Any Idea what it is?” Hermione asked.

“Weasel, go in there and see if it’s safe.” Malfoy ordered.

“Again, no!” Ron objected.

"Think of it this way weasel" Malfoy drawled " if you die your poor, filthy family, may actually be able to afford food"

Ron was steaming, he lunged at Malfoy but with great effort Hermione held him back. 

“Thanks mudblood.” Malfoy said. Hermione wasn’t having it. Her lips were pressed into a tight line and her glare was murderous. She whipped out her want pointing it at Malfoy.

“You go, you’re immortal so it doesn’t matter if you die a horrible death, you’ll just return as selfish and cruel as ever.” Hermione said deadly cold.

“But—” Malfoy protested.

“Go.” Hermione cut him off.

With a gulp and an ever so slight downward glaze, Malfoy tentatively took a step forward into the room. When nothing happened another and another. Soon he was at the other side and nothing happened. Shaking slightly, but unnoticeably from the other side of the room, Malfoy opened the door. 

“It’s safe, I guess?” Malfoy called out from the other side of the room. Hermione and Ron then came over wearily but there was no trap. It was just a faintly bad smelling room nothing more. The next room had a table and seven potions.

“Snape’s room, come on let’s go.” Hermione said curtly.

As soon as the trio stepped over the threshold purple flames sprung up from the entrance and at the exit black flames sprung up. They were trapped in the room. On the table there was a piece of parchment. Hermione walked over and picked it up. It read:

Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,

Two of us will help you, whichever you would find,

One among us seven will let you move ahead,

Another will transport the drinker back instead,

Two among our number hold only nettle wine,

Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line.

Choose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore,

To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:

First, however slyly the poison tries to hide

You will always find some on nettle wine's left side;

Second, different are those who stand at either end,

But if you would move onward, neither is your friend;

Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,

Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;

Fourth, the second left and the second on the right

Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight.

“It’s s logic puzzle.” Hermione said curtly.

“Can you solve it?” Malfoy asked, reading over her shoulder.  
“Yes.” Hermione replied. And she, did all the clues were there. She walked up and down the isle muttering and pointing at the potions. Then finally she picked up two bottles.

“This one will let you go forward” Hermione said raising one potion “and this one will let you go back.”

“There looks like there is only enough for one person, who will should take it?” Ron asked looking at the tiny bottle that would let them go forward.

“No, they would be charmed to refill in a-couple minutes, otherwise one bottle would be empty from the person that came before us. So the question is who will go first, and before you object I will.” Malfoy finished.

“What?!” No, no way” Ron protested.

“Think about it, if it is another task it doesn’t matter, but if it is the last task someone might be there. If it is Snape, he knows legilimency and I’m the only one who knows occlumency. If they liberally use torture I know how to shut out pain. If it is Harry, he probably wouldn’t do anything bad to me. If they decide to kill on contact, like you said I’m immortal, I’ll just return as selfish and cruel as ever. And if someone has to fight them, even weak I still stand the best chance. Other than curiosity I did come to make sure you Gryffindors didn’t get yourselves killed. I don’t want people to die, no matter how much I dislike them” Malfoy finished looking down, not able look Hermione or Ron in the eyes.

“Ok, I trust you, slightly.” Hermione handed Malfoy the bottle.

“Thank you.” He said very quietly. Then Malfoy downed it and stepped through the flames.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoyed the chapter. Also thank you to my beta rabidfangirl14 for checking over this chapter. I have to say this was definitely one of the more fun chapters to write. Also please leave comments if you have something to say.


	23. He would not kill Harry Potter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit goes down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry for what’s about to happen.

The worry kicked in full force when Malfoy stepped through those flames. She looked down at the empty potions vial in her hand and swished it as if mixing the nonexistent contents. She sighed and counted to three in her mind, then twirled the vial again. What if Malfoy was in there fighting against Snape or some other unknown source, how would he defend himself in his state? Malfoy did say that he still had the best chance in a fight. Better to not think about it too much. Hermione twirled the vial again, still empty. Even worse was the idea that Malfoy would take the stone and go, betraying them. She should think about more productive things like who would go in next

“Ron, I think you should go in next.” Hermione said

“Really? Ok.” Ron said surprised.

Hermione handed Ron the potions vial and he took it. 

“Do you think it’s the final task?” Ron asked

“Yes.” Hermione said grimly.

Ron gulped then looked down at the potions vial and twirled it. The minutes passed slowly but it wasn’t quite as bad as it should have been. Ron going in next had been a weight off her chest. It just felt right. 

Then finally after too long the potion had refilled like Malfoy said it would.

“Wish me luck.”

“Your amazing, you don’t need luck.” Hermione said.

Ron downed the the potion, handed her the vial and then stepped through the flames.

Where the last few minuets seemed to take hours to pass, this time they flew by. Soon enough the vial was filled again and it was her turn to step through the flames.

No matter how many horrible scenarios Hermione could have imagined in the last minutes nothing had prepared her for this. There was an empty pedestal in the center of the room; to the right of the door Potter and Malfoy were yelling at each other and most devastating was Ron’s limp body laying on the ground in between the door and the pedestal.

Hermione rushed to Ron’s side numbly, half falling when she got to him. When she shook him he didn’t move.

“BRING HIM BACK!” Malfoy shouted.

Hermione started to cry soundlessly, shaking Ron’s arm some more. The yelling became whispers and Ron’s nonexistent breath and movement became screams.

“I can’t” Potter said in a bored manner.

Hermione shook Ron harder ever so quietly muttering ‘no’ under her breath again and again while hot tears ran down her cheeks.

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN’T?” Malfoy shouted and Hermione continued to cry.

“I mean I can’t bring him back.” Potter said.

“This can’t be the rest of your life” Hermione muttered silently, looking down at Ron’s limp body.

“BULL, YOU CAN DO ANYTHING.” Malfoy shouted

“You said you would spend the rest of your life with me.” Hermione’s voice hitched and the tears started to drop onto her robes. She wished that none of this had happened.

“He’s not dead he’s gone. I can bring back the dead, not the gone.” Potter said.

This was a nightmare designed to torture her. Giving her what she always wanted, a friend, someone to love and then ripping them away form her in the most painful way possible.

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN NOT DEAD? YOU. KILLED. HIM.” Malfoy shouted.

She wished that she had never become a witch. That she never learned what true pain felt like. She shook Ron violently.

“Dead means existing in Death’s realm, gone means not existing.” Potter said.

“I-l-l” Hermione muttered so quiet that even she couldn’t hear it.

“THAT’S WORSE, CAN’T YOU SEE THAT!” Malfoy shouted.

“I love you.” Hermione said but no sound at all came out, she couldn’t say it out loud.

“WHY DO YOU CARE? YOU DIDN’T LIKE HIM.” Potter said losing his cool.

“Please come back, Ron, Please.” Hermione muttered softly shaking Ron trying to wake him

“I DIDN’T WANT HIM DEAD EITHER.” Malfoy said getting even louder.

“I don’t know what to do without you.” Hermione pleaded

“He’s not dead.” Potter said.

“Right I forgot, he’s not dead he’s gone. FUCK YOU.” Malfoy said now letting even more anger come through.

“Please don’t leave me, not now.” Hermione said and the tears turned to quiet sobs.

“If you’re really so attached to him I can get one from a different universe.” Potter suggested.

“I love you.” She said quietly. And the pain in her chest was worse, it hurt more than any curse, spell or weapon could.

“WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?” Malfoy shouted.

She would never love again. The way it happened there would never be room for another.

“Your the only one I care about, Draco. Can’t you see I would do anything for you? And if someone hurts you...” Potter said with pain in his voice.

‘Please’ Hermione repeated quietly in shock and pain. She was still gently shaking Ron, trying to wake him up.

“You’ve hurt me. gonna kill yourself now?” Malfoy said vindictively.

“Please.” She repeated remembering and crying more.

“It’s different, it was never for the reason of hurting, and you always agreed because no matter how much pain there was the reward was worth it.” Harry reasoned 

“Please ” Hermione begged one last time.

“Does it matter at all to you that Granger, Weasley didn’t agree to this type of pain?”

She buried her face in Ron’s chest sobbing more violently now. Ron was just slightly too cold

“No, but I’m sorry for hurting you.”

Hermione screamed; It was loud, muffled and distraught. Malfoy briefly glanced over at Hermione.

“Go.”Malfoy said and it was deadly cold.

“Draco...”

“Go.” Malfoy didn’t allow Potter to finish what he was saying. Potter looked at Malfoy with a hurt expression then left.

Malfoy went over to Hermione and pulled her off of Ron allowing her to hold him instead; it isn’t good form to be holding corpses. Hermione pulled Malfoy closer not really caring who it was.

“C-can you bring him back?” 

“I’m sorry.”

Hermione cried more violently “Shh.” Malfoy said. They stayed like that for the longest time with no words between them.

“Then I wish... I wish” Hermione sobbed. That none of this ever happened she finished in her mind.

“Your resilient, you’ll get through this.” 

“I-I can’t, I can’t. I wish none of this ever happened.” Hermione said shaking.

“Okay,” Malfoy said determined. “If you want I’ll make it so you won’t remember this last year. You’ll remember an uneventful year without magic at a Muggle school. It will be like none of this ever happened. 

Hermione sat up straight, shocked. She still looked deeply sad but now there was a contemplative edge to it.

“It wouldn’t hurt then.” Hermione stated.

“Yes.” Draco said.

“Do it.” Hermione said.

Draco tapped his fingers and a Quill and parchment appeared. “Write something for his funeral before you forget.” Draco said. Hermione looked at the paper then at Draco with a guilty expression.

“Don’t worry I’ll take care of everything, write.” Hermione still looked guilty but she took the paper. She went to work writing, furiously scribbling out words and crossing some out. She filled out the front then moved on to the back while Draco waited patiently. When she was dangerously close to filling the backside Draco handed her another sheet. She had filled out half of the second sheet by the time she stoped.

“Done?” Draco asked. 

Hermione nodded

“Ready.” Draco asked.

“Yes. Bye Draco.”

“Bye Hermione.”

Everything went dark.  
— — — — —

Everything was a mess. Harry was locked in his castle or something, anyways there were wards up around the castle. Though it wasn’t actually like Draco particularly wanted to see him. He had obliviated Hermione and her parents to make them think that the last year had just been a normal year where she went to school and had placed a lock on her magic. Ron was dead and the Weasley family were in hysterics, Fred and George had thought that He had killed Ron. So they had tried attacking him in the corridor. He didn’t like doing it but it was easy to pin them against the wall and threaten them, because surprise attacks could equal more dead redheads and he would really rather avoid that. He doubted that the Weasleys would return to school next year.

Right about now he had a meeting with Dumbledore that he would really rather not go to, but it was required. He apparated to Dumbledore’s office.

“Malfoy there you are.” Dumbledore said remembering his preference for formality. Surprisingly they weren’t alone, Snape was standing in the corner as well. “I am sure that you know why I have called you in here.”

“I did not kill the Weasley.” Draco ground out.

“I didn’t say you did.” Dumbledore said sagely. “Harry Potter he is dangerous, he is the most powerful wizard alive and he has already killed a student and expressed interest in taking over the wizarding world.”

“I know that.”

“Right now he is the biggest threat to wizards and Muggles that exists and the ministry can’t exactly send a team of Aurors after him and expect that to end well.” Dumbledore continued.

“Obvious.” Draco said annoyed.

“If given the opportunity, You need you to kill him.” Snape interjected cutting to the chase.

All the air left his lungs. What! No! he couldn’t kill Harry. Harry who was his best friend. Harry had chosen him out of all the people in the world to be friends with and spoilt him and made him the second most powerful wizard alive. Sure Draco was mad at him right now, and for good reason, but that didn’t mean that he thought Harry should die. Even if he did, Harry was immortal. He could probably kill Harry but that wouldn’t mean that Harry would stay dead. There was soul killing but that was foul and Harry had his soul ridiculously well protected if anything Harry said was to be believed.

“N-no, I can’t.” Draco said.

“He is a threat to existence everywhere.” Snape said.

“I can control him, make sure that he doesn’t harm many people. He listens to me.” Draco pleaded.

“Could you control him when he was killing Mr Weasley?” Snape asked.

“No.” Draco said meekly.

“Surely you don’t think you can control him perfectly forever, what if he decides to blow up the world on a whim and you’re not there?” Snape asked. It was horrible, Draco could realistically see Harry doing that. What would happen then?

“O-Ok, but I can’t, can’t someone else be the one to...I can’t.” Draco said desperately. Because it wouldn’t be as bad if he didn’t know what was happening and didn’t do anything.

“You are the second most powerful wizard alive and you have Potter’s trust. If you can’t succeed no one can.” Snape said.

“No, No, No I can’t, I won’t kill Harry, I won’t kill my friend.” Draco said, his voice going small at the end.

“Now listen...” Snape started.

“Severus.” Dumbledore interrupted. “I think you have pressured the boy enough.” Draco had never been more grateful for something that Dumbledore did. “You may go now, Mr Malfoy.”

Draco gladly apparated away. Volatile ideas flew around his mind. He couldn’t kill Harry. It was tearing him apart. Why couldn’t Harry Potter just be a normal, healthy, mentality sound, human being with crazy magical power or even non-crazy magical power. Then he apparated again to Antarctica because maybe numbing cold numb the storm of thoughts in his mind. The wind bit at him as he sat down into the freezing cold fluffy snow. He tried to just focus on his breathing and the feel of cold on his skin.

He would not kill Harry Potter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry about the wait... yeah it was just really hard to write that chapter for some reason and then finals came along. Anyways that’s it for a god in training, well at least the story part. The next chapter will be a formal Q&A so leave any questions in the comments. Next chapter will also be a explanation of how magic and the universe works and maybe a bonus scene. Now before throw rotten fruit at me for ending a god in training, The boy in the chamber (year two of this story) will be starting soon. And I have chapter written in A dimensional study which will be a series of long (for omaks) omaks that just needs to be betad and posted. Anyways I hoped you liked that chapter. Until next time


	24. How does the universe work?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A four part sort of chapter. You get:  
> -a bonus scene  
> -the detailed (and the less detailed) system of how magic works in this universe  
> -How advanced each character is.  
> -Q&A (however scarce it is)
> 
> Part two is now up!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is a massive chapter so some suggestions, read the bonus scene. The charter listings have some very interesting information so... Anyways if your wondering why Harry Potter is so powerful and haven’t peiced it together yet then you should read the magic system, the magic system also will show what is possible. Nothing in this chapter is nessary to the story but...

* * *

** Bonus scene: **

All the students had gone home for the summer, Quirrell and the other teachers were just staying around the castle making a few preparations for next year and finishing up anything that needed to be done from the last year. There were also a fair number of staff meetings that they needed to attend. In Hogwarts there had been a lot of turmoil with all that had happened the last year, and it was worrying him. So he decided to take a walk in the empty corridors to clear his mind.

The Weasley’s death was quite tragic, he had been such an outgoing student and very talented during the second half of the year. The death also put his teaching position into question. If Hogwarts wasn’t necessary for containing Potter, Quirrell was sure that it would have shut down. There had even been a big debate with the board of governors and they had eventually decided to keep the school open and not expel Potter. It was really quite crazy, letting a murderer stay in a school. It made Quirrell quite uncomfortable thinking about teaching him next year. That kid was seriously unhinged and powerful.

At one time he had wanted to hunt down and kill Dark wizards, and then be hailed as a hero. But if Dark wizards were even one tenth as powerful as Potter, he would have been crushed like a bug. It was probably a good thing that he hadn’t taken that sabbatical that he had been thinking about. Sure he was above average in terms of magical power, but not enough that it was a good idea to go looking for trouble.

The whole thing was worrying, Hogwarts was just barely staying open. What had once been the most secure job in the world, with great benefits and on site housing, was now suddenly in jeopardy. This wasn’t good for Quirrell as his specialty was in muggle studies. He could definitely get a job at the ministry of magic with misuse of muggle artifacts but that branch was notorious for low pay. He might be able to get into the Aurors, but it might be a bit of a stretch.

He turned and started absentmindedly walking down a staircase. He would also have see if any teaching jobs at other schools were open, just in case. He was apparently very distracted as he lost his footing and then fell forward. There was no time to draw his wand to stop the tumble. The fall down the stairs was violently turning him every which way uncontrollably. Just a few feet from where the floor would stop his fall he hit his head and snapped his neck. Quirrell died instantly.

* * *

 

 

**How does magic work?**

Imagine it’s like a game where you can level up your character. At each level you can do more and more things. Except there is a catch. For 99.999999999999999999% of all people everywhere there is no way to get the resources or skills that allow you to level up until you have already leveled up. Also basically no one knows that the universe works where your power comes in levels and they don’t try to level up.

Now that’s great and all, but how did Harry become so powerful? Well think of it like video game that has a ton of shortcuts and cheat codes programed into it. Normally the shortcuts while easy (at least in comparison to how hard it would be to do the task normally) are things that you would never stumble upon regularly. Most people would be lucky to stumble upon one shortcut in their whole lifetime, Harry has used thousands of them. The previous record for shortcuts used by one being was three... across all dimensions ever (that person went from being a peasant to ruling half the world)

Now for Harry... remember how after being tortured he saw these weird visions. Well if you don’t (you can re-read the decorations chapter). Those visions basically told him all the shortcuts and cheat codes. Now don’t think that Harry just got lucky (well he did get lucky but that’s besides the point) because even with these shortcuts he had to put tons of work and be very intelligent to follow the shortcuts to where he is now.

What about Death? Didn’t he help Harry? Well, yes he did. By bringing Harry back to life one time which gave Harry the smallest spark of Death Magic. He also gave Harry some useless information on handpicked wizards spells and customs that made his time at Hogwarts more interesting. He has also given Harry some soul tea which tastes really good. So ultimately not much help from Death over there.

What about Draco? Well Draco has been able to advance so quickly because he has someone who both knows all the shortcuts and someone several levels higher than him that can do a lot more magic helping him out.

Now a bit more on how levels work. Everyone starts off on a certain level when they are born. To be able to raise your level you must both completely master your current level and perform some sort of task or ritual to level up. You will always possess some ability in all levels below the level you are currently at, but you will not always have mastery over Levels below your current level. Anyone who possess any degree of power in any level of magic can master that level with resources or magic that they have the ability acquire or do, knowledge and hard work. There are two different “tracks” of magic each with their own levels that do crazy powerful things. These tracks are Color Magic and Death Magic. Most Death Magic is more powerful and you get more abilities per level but it is also much harder to master a level and the tasks to level up are much harder.

Are you curious what magic is available at each level? Well, wonder no more. Here is the detailed list of all levels of magic to the best of Harry Potter’s knowledge. A summarized list will come after, so choose one (or none) to read. What? you don’t trust the mysterious voices in Harry’s head. Nonsense! They have proven to be accurate so far.

 **Color Magic** \- The common magic system that every non-special being (special beings include Death, Satan and a handful more) uses. Special beings also use this magic but aren’t limited to it. It is called Color magic because all magic levels have a distinct color, though the magic is only visible in rare circumstances. Having that level of magic means being able to manipulate that type, or color, of magic.

 

  * Level One: Soul Magic. No this is not some form of magic where you can manipulate your soul or other awesome things. What is soul magic actually? Well soul magic is having a soul. Most mammals have a soul. All magical creatures have a soul. All humans have a soul. All special beings have a soul. Voldemort is very bad at it. Anyways level one is pretty uneventful. Next.



 

  * Level Two: Healing. No this does not give you the power to use healing spells or anything voluntary. It automatically uses magic that is floating around in the air to supplement your strength, endurance and heal you faster. It isn’t crazy powerful and it definitely does not take care off all injures but it does help. Some Muggles have it. All magical creatures have it. All wizards have it.



 

  * Level Three: Basic magic: This Level has all your basic Hogwarts spells. Basically this is all the magic that a normal third year can do. You got your basic defensive spells, your basic offense spells, your ability to brew potions, your ability to ride a broom and more. A few lucky Muggles get a ghosting of this. All magical creatures have some degree of it. All Wizards have it



 

  * Level Four: Complex Magic: this is what separates Wizards from Muggles. It is all your upper level spells. Most spells that people learn in their fourth through seventh year are in this category. Your special abilities like metamorphmaguses and parseltongues use magic from this level too. You also get your advanced magic like patronuses and unforgivables and other powerful magic. No Muggles have it. A few magical creatures have it and all Wizards have it.



 

  * Level Five: Magic Gathering. This allows you to gather ambient magic and use it. Without this level you have a very small reserve of slowly replenishing magic that you can use. To successfully use magic without Magic Gathering you need wands to gather magic for you. A few wizards have this level but even if they do have have it they have practically no skill in it so they still have to use wands. This magic is also a significant milestone because if you have this level and level one of Death Magic you now have the resources to start increasing your own magic level. A few lucky magical creatures like house elves and phoenixes have it. This is the last level of magic that comes with birth, anything past this and you need to master levels and perform tasks/rituals to access the level or be a Special Being who is lucky enough to have it. (Check out Mirror of Erised when Harry is training Draco to see this magic in use)



 

  * Level Six: Supplemental magic. Magic that is generally very powerful and similar to spells in level three or Level four but not covered in level three or Level four. Things like transfiguring gold, advanced warding and advanced ward breaking, perfect magic induced invisibility and non power intensive flying are some examples of magic in this level. Most of the magic in this level cannot be channeled through a wand so mastery of Level five is necessary.



 

  * Level seven: Volatile Magic. This is a special form of magic that basically messes with magic, disturbs magic, and disperses magic. It is very tricky to control and very dangerous to use. Untrained use can change people into squibs and other unsavory things. It also takes large amounts of power to get it to have much effect on anything. However, it is very useful for disabling wards and disabling potions. Shields made out this type magic are some of the strongest in existence. With extreme mastery (mastery and then some) you can fiddle with magical abilities like metamorphmaguses and parseltongues and turn it on and off in different people. (Check out Through The Trapdoor to see this magic in use.)



 

  * Level Eight: Rainbow Magic. First, this is a nearly infinite resource of magic to use. The magic (when visible) is actually a rainbow shade. This level’s color is rainbow because it can be shifted to any other form of magic. You can also use it to directly manipulate lower levels of magic with great accuracy. Applications include stealing magic from a room and changing spells into other spells and casting spells with other people’s magic. This magic is also a giant milestone because once you posses this type of magic you can raise your magic level with or without Death Magic. (Check out Not A Gryffindor to see this magic in use)



 

  * Level Nine: Pseudo Death Magic. A lesser version of some Death Magic spells across all levels of Death Magic. For example Harry Potter’s soul killing of Ron was Death Magic. With Pseudo Death Magic you could accomplish pretty much the same result but there would still be a possibility for powerful individuals like Death to bring that soul back into existence.



 

  * Level Ten: Death Eater. This type of magic provides Color magic spells and rituals that will counter all level one through five Death Magic spells and rituals. This magic is only useful if you are opposing a being who can do Death Magic. No, Death Eaters cannot access this type of magic.



 

  * Level Eleven: Ritualistic Death Magic. Allows you achieve the same result as about a quarter of the spells across all levels of Death Magic with ridiculously complex and complicated rituals. All magic that you can perform with Ritualistic Death Magic is much easier and quicker to accomplish using actual Death Magic.



 

  * Level Twelve: Targeting magic. Allows you to target your magic. This includes: casting spells onto a specific target so that the magic would follow your target and never miss, casting spells to a specific location instantly like halfway across the planet or galaxy or even a different dimension, and setting spells to go off at a specific time. This magic will also automatically circumvent or disable any wards or shields that interfere with your magic achieving the intended result. For example, with this magic Harry could set a spell to go off in two weeks time that would automatically seek out Draco and turn him green, the targeting magic would actually cast the spell for Harry in two weeks time so until then the spell wouldn’t have actually have been cast but rather the targeting magic would have been cast.



 

  * Level Thirteen: Dimensional Magic. This magic is actually quite useless. It allows you to open portals to other dimensions and see what is going on on there. You can also cast spells through the portals but the same effect can can be achieved with Targeting magic. However, without Dimensional travel which is Level five of Death Magic you can not transport any energy, matter, or souls through the portal.



 

  * Level Fourteen: Mind Manipulation. This form of magic allows you to untraceably and permanently alter the memories and personalities of other people. This magic also contains an advanced and impenetrable form of occlumency and an advanced form of legilimency that can allow you to get past the mental protections of anyone that does not have Mind Manipulation Magic undetected and with ease. This magic also gives you perfect memory, perfect manipulation of your own mind and perfect control over sensory input. (Check out the sorting of Not a Gryffindor to see this magic in use.)



 

  * Level Fifteen: Corrosion magic. This magic is a metaphorical strong acid to just about everything. It will make the following deteriorate and become either unusable or unstable: any form of lesser Color magic, All death that is not level twelve Death Magic, dimensions sustained by Death Magic, Matter, Energy and even time (do not use corrosion magic on time it always ends badly.) this type of magic is highly taxing and notoriously difficult.



 

  * Level Sixteen: Life Magic. Create life (or more specifically souls). Each soul is unique and the true essence of a being. However, with soul magic while you can create souls you have a very limited ability to control the specifics of the soul that you are creating. (Check out End of the Year to see “Snape” and “McGonagall” discusses this type of magic.



 

  * Level Seventeen: Magic Creation. Create magic where magic is not. Any being with this this level of magic will never run out of magic. All other forms of magic (discounting magical placement) force you to rely upon magic that is already there and finite, although sources like Rainbow magic have enough magic in each dimension to support one hundred thousand Infinity magic users liberally using Infinity magic for over one hundred thousand years they would eventually exhaust the magic. This type of magic will never run out and can be converted into any type of magic.



 

  * Level Eighteen: Dimension Creation. Create and customize (choose essential rules) for your own dimensions. This means you can create a dimension that is in 2-D or one that doesn’t have gravity. The dimensions must be created with clear rules and rules are not changeable after creation.You may travel to dimensions that you have created. You may only maintain 7 created dimensions at any time



 

  * Level Nineteen: Useless Magic. This magic is useless. (Because useless magic is much easier to copy and paste and author is too lazy to think up something more creative) This magic is a different color when visible (as all magic is) and it creates a very specific type really pretty sparks very easily. The task to obtain this type of magic is next to impossible.



 

  * Level Twenty: Useless Magic. This magic is useless (Because useless magic is much easier to copy and paste and author is too lazy to think up something more creative) . This magic is a different color when visible (as all magic is) and it creates a very specific different type really pretty sparks very easily. The task to obtain this type of magic is next to impossible and harder than all tasks before it.



 

  * Level Twenty One: Useless Magic. This magic is useless (Because useless magic is much easier to copy and paste and author is too lazy to think up something more creative) . This magic is a different color when visible (as all magic is) and it creates a very specific different type really pretty sparks very easily. The task to obtain this type of magic is next to impossible and harder than all tasks before it.



 

  * Level Twenty Two: Useless Magic. This magic is useless (Because useless magic is much easier to copy and paste and author is too lazy to think up something more creative) . This magic is a different color when visible (as all magic is) and it creates a very specific different type really pretty sparks very easily. The task to obtain this type of magic is next to impossible and harder than all tasks before it.



 

  * Level Twenty Three: Useless Magic. This magic is useless(Because useless magic is much easier to copy and paste and author is too lazy to think up something more creative) . This magic is a different color when visible (as all magic is) and it creates a very specific different type really pretty sparks very easily. The task to obtain this type of magic is next to impossible and harder than all tasks before it.



 

  * Level Twenty Four: Useless Magic. This magic is useless (Because useless magic is much easier to copy and paste and author is too lazy to think up something more creative) . This magic is a different color when visible (as all magic is) and it creates a very specific different type really pretty sparks very easily. The task to obtain this type of magic is next to impossible and harder than all tasks before it.



 

  * Level Twenty Five: Useless Magic. This magic is useless (Because useless magic is much easier to copy and paste and author is too lazy to think up something more creative) . This magic is a different color when visible (as all magic is) and it creates a very specific different type really pretty sparks very easily. The task to obtain this type of magic is next to impossible and harder than all tasks before it



 

  * Level Twenty Six: Useless Magic. This magic is useless (Because useless magic is much easier to copy and paste and author is too lazy to think up something more creative) . This magic is a different color when visible (as all magic is) and it creates a very specific different type really pretty sparks very easily. The task to obtain this type of magic is next to impossible and harder than all tasks before it



 

  * Level Twenty Seven: Useless Magic. This magic is useless (Because useless magic is much easier to copy and paste and author is too lazy to think up something more creative) . This magic is a different color when visible (as all magic is) and it creates a very specific different type really pretty sparks very easily. The task to obtain this type of magic is next to impossible and harder than all tasks before it.



 

  * Level Twenty Eight: Unstoppable magic. When cast in conjunction with another type of magic that spell becomes unstoppable. It can also counter and stop any sort of magic.



 

  * Level Twenty Nine: Death Magic. All Death Magic up to level ten perfectly simulated and just as simple with Color magic.



 

  * Level Thirty: God. This is Harry’s goal in life (mostly because it’s the biggest thing you can accomplish ever period)



**Death Magic** \- This is a type of Magic that only special beings are born with (Death and Satan being among them). Most special beings have locks on their abilities which prevent them from growing stronger. God is the only one who may place locks. This type of magic is only accessible by regular beings with help form special beings or mastery of Level Eight Color magic. Different types of Death Magic also have different Fluctus’s (Fluctus’s can be described as an equivalent to the wavelengths that produce color on earth but not quite the same.) these Fluctus’s operate in the same way that colors of magic operate in Color magic.

  * Level One: Pre-Death Magic: Things like improved Necromancy, using dead souls to power creations and finality spells which end the existence of a soul (Soul tea can only be made from using a finality spell on a human soul in conjunction with a few other Death Magic spells and some normal tea brewing processes and that is why it is tastes so good and has so many other special qualities). Finality spells are only spells which can only be reversed by God. All special beings have this type of magic. If a lock hasn’t been put on your ability to raise your level, this type of magic in conjunction with possession of Grey magic level Five will allow you to raise your magic level. (Check out He would Not Kill Harry Potter to see the aftermath of a finality spell)



 

  * Level Two: Death travel. Travel to realms sustained by Death Magic. Most special beings have this type of magic. (Check out Personality disorder to see this type of magic.)



 

  * Level Three: Time magic. Manipulate time. You can: open time loops, steal things out of different times (a replica will be left to stop disturbances). Steal souls from different times (it will leave a replica that is not a true soul to minimize disturbances) this type of magic can be used to circumvent one of the two finality spells. Time magic is notoriously difficult. Most special beings have this type of magic. (Check out Potions Part Two on AO3 or Potions on fanfiction.net to see Harry Potter mention time magic.)



 

  * Level Four: Death Magic. Bring people back to life (transport people from Death Magic maintained realms to their original realm). You also have complete control over anyone that you have brought back from the dead or has visited a realm that you maintain as long as that person does not possess level nine Color Magic or Death Magic level one (beings that have been protected by Level one Death Magic or Level Nine magic are also out of bounds). If a lock hasn’t been put on your ability to raise your magic level possessing this magic level allows you to raise your magic level. Most special beings have this type of magic. You may also meddle with the souls of people that you control.



 

  * Level Five: Dimensional travel. Travel through dimensional portals that are already open and bring your soul and matter with you. You may also bring other souls and matter with you. Most Death Magic realms will come with a bunch of dimensional portals, Death’s realm has the most of these with portals to half of all dimensions in existence.



 

  * Level Six: Lesser. A lesser version of all magic up to level sixteen. Most special beings have this type of magic.



 

  * Level Seven: Dimensional Ruling. Sustain and maintain a dimension that has been given to you since the beginning of time when you were born. Change the essential rules of how your dimension works (some rules apply). Only one dimensional can be sustained using Dimensional ruling. Death is the only one to have ever sustained multiple part dimension and is the only one to have ever sustained a multiple part dimension with different essential rules applying to different parts. This type of magic can only be mastered by non-special beings if they have level Seventeen magic. Most special beings have this type of magic.



 

  * Level Eight: Soul Tampering. Meddle with any soul and control any being completely that hasn’t achieved Level Nine Grey magic or Level One Death Magic (beings that have been protected by Level one Death Magic or Level Nine magic are also out of bounds).



 

  * Level Nine: World magic. Create planets, Black holes, and Sun’s with ease. Blast apart or destroy planets, Black holes, or suns with ease. Amplify your magic to astounding degrees; amplification is very hard.



 

  * Level Eleven: Magic placement. Control how much of each type of magic (both Death and Magic) is place where. This can do everything that Magic creation can do and more.



 

  * Level Eleven: Magic. Simulates fifty percent of each level of magic up to magic level Twenty Eight.



 

  * Level Twelve: True Soul Manipulation. Perfectly manipulate any soul, perfectly replicate souls and perfectly create souls.



 

  * Level Thirteen: Whims. Instantly achieve anything that you could do in in one hour with no sacrifice or side effects other than achieving the result. For example you could make Soul tea without using a finality spell on a Human.



 

  * Level Fourteen: Unknown.



 

  * Level Fifteen: Unknown.



 

  * Level sixteen: Unknown.



 

  * Level seventeen: Unknown.



 

  * Level eighteen: Unknown.



 

  * Level nineteen: Useless Magic. Yes, Death Magic has it too.



 

  * Level Twenty: God.



  
Summarized:

-Color Magic  
Level 1: You have a soul  
Level 2: Magic helps with Healing  
Level 3: Simple spells  
Level 4: Complex spells  
Level 5: Gather magic from soundings  
Level 6: really advanced magic  
Level 7: Magic that cancels magic  
Level 8: Gather lots of magic from soundings with benefits  
Level 9: Lesser Death Magic  
Level 10: Counter Death Magic  
Level 11: Death Magic using rituals  
Level 12: Make your spells target people and places  
Level 13: Open Dimensional portals  
Level 14: Advanced mind arts  
Level 15: Deteriorate stuff  
Level 16: Create souls  
Level 17: Create magic sources  
Level 18: Create dimensions  
Level 19: Useless magic  
Level 20: Useless magic  
Level 21: Useless magic  
Level 22: Useless magic  
Level 23: Useless magic  
Level 24: Useless magic  
Level 25: Useless magic  
Level 26: Useless magic  
Level 27: Useless magic  
Level 28: Magic that cannot be countered  
Level 29: Death Magic  
Level 30: God

-Death Magic  
Level 1: Pre Death Magic  
Level 2: Travel to death realms  
Level 3: Time magic  
Level 4: Death Magic  
Level 5: Dimensional Travel  
Level 6: Lesser magic  
Level 7: Sustain a Dimension  
Level 8: Meddle with souls  
Level 9: Simple Magic on Planetary scale.  
Level 10: Control Magic Placement  
Level 11: Basic spells that can’t be countered  
Level 12: True soul manipulation  
Level 13: Accomplish hard stuff instantly.  
Level 14: Unknown  
Level 15: Unknown  
Level 16: Unknown  
Level 17: Unknown  
Level 18: Unknown  
Level 19: Useless magic  
Level 20: God

* * *

 

** Character’s levels **

Are you tired of hearing about world building? While it’s certainly getting pretty long... but it is not done yet. Get a quote from the character. Get the Magic level and Death Magic Level as well as the mastery of that level both where they started off and where they are now (to the best of Harry Potter’s knowledge but if Harry Potter does not know that character yet then information on the character will be provided to the best of death’s knowledge and Death knows of everybody). As a bonus I will also throw in some key features. The characters are ordered in most important to the story to least important to the story (at least according to my tentative outline) Ready? Let’s go (but first an example format that you can skip)

 

Character: who is the character?  
Quote: something that they said (will be in quotation marks) or something that captures their personality (won’t be in quotation marks)  
Level of magic they were born with and Mastery of that level: level of magic, followed by percent that they have mastered of that level of magic.  
Level of Death Magic they were born with and Mastery of that level:level of magic, followed by percent that they have mastered of that level of magic  
Level of magic they have now and Mastery of that level:level of magic, followed by percent that they have mastered of that level of magic  
Level of Death Magic magic they have now and Mastery of that level:  
Key features: some key features that I feel the need to mention.

Character: Harry Potter  
Quote: “Yes the Devil, Lucifer, ruler of hell. Get with the program Lucy, now brooms...”  
Level of magic (born with): Level Five: Magic gathering, 5% mastery  
Level of Death Magic (born with): N/A  
Level of magic (have now): Level Fifteen: Corrosion Magic, 3%  
Level of Death Magic (have now): Level Three: Time magic, 45%  
Key features: Insane & Super Powerful

  
Character: Death  
Quote: “That is quite a bit of paperwork you have created for me, Iuvenis child”  
Level of magic (born with): Level One: Soul Magic, 100% Mastery  
Level of Death Magic (born with): Level Seven: Dimensional Ruling, 13%  
Level of magic (have now): Level Seven: Volatile Magic, 26%  
Level of Death Magic (have now): Level Nine: World Magic, 11%  
Key features: Only special being with no locks on his power.

  
Character: Voldemort  
Quote 1: I am actually less insane than Harry Potter  
Quote 2: I am missing categories because I am special

  
Character: Draco Malfoy  
Quote: “Go ‘way, sleep good complexion”  
Level of Color magic (born with): Level Five: Magic gathering, 2%  
Level of Death Magic (born with): N/A  
Level of Color magic (have now): Level Seven: Volatile Magic, 7%  
Level of Death Magic (have now): Level One: Pre-death, 4%  
Key features: Half controls Harry Potter

  
Character: Luna Lovegood  
Quote: crumple horned snorkack‘s are actually real in seventh duplication of the BD iteration or Dimension number 33, 848  
Level of Color magic (born with): Level Four: Complex Magic, 44%  
Level of Death Magic (born with): N/A  
Level of Color magic (have now): Level Four: Complex Magic, 46%  
Level of Death Magic (have now): N/A  
Key features: None yet

  
Character: Ron  
Quote: “I jus- just wanted to say that if we make it through this... I'd like to spend the rest of my life with you... if you feel the same that is...”  
Level of Color magic (born with): Level Five: Magic gathering, 1% (Complex Magic was at 43%)  
Level of Death Magic (born with): N/A  
Level of Color magic (have now): Level Five: Magic gathering, 1% (Complex Magic is at 48%)  
Level of Death Magic (have now): N/A  
Key features: His soul does not exist anymore.

  
Character: Hermione  
Quote: “Gryffindor isn’t so bad anymore.”  
Level of Color magic (born with): Level four: Complex Magic, 47%  
Level of Death Magic (born with): N/A  
Level of Color magic (have now): Level four: Complex Magic, 57%  
Level of Death Magic (have now): N/A  
Key features: Her Magic has been bound & she dose not remember the last year

  
Character: Dumbledore  
Quote:  
Level of Color magic (born with): Level Five: Magic gathering, 5% (Complex Magic was at 62%)  
Level of Death Magic (born with): N/A  
Level of Color magic (have now): Level Five: Magic gathering, 10% (Complex Magic is at 98%)  
Level of Death Magic (have now): N/A  
Key features: Owns a phoenix & runs a school

  
Character: Snape  
Quote: “This isn't about resentment, Potter literally made a potion to destroy a soul and had no qualms about using it!”  
Level of Color magic (born with): Level Five: Magic gathering, 2% (Complex Magic was at 57%)  
Level of Death Magic (born with): N/A  
Level of Color magic (have now): Level Five: Magic gathering, 5% (Complex Magic is at 85%)  
Level of Death Magic (have now): N/A  
Key features: He hates Harry Potter Less than James Potter, but wants Harry Potter Dead more than He wanted James Potter dead

  
Character: Lucius Malfoy  
Quote: “Of course I’d be delighted to sell your line of flying gold”  
Level of magic (born with): Level Five: Magic gathering, 2% (Complex Magic was at 44%)  
Level of Death Magic (born with): N/A  
Level of magic (have now): Level Five: Magic gathering, 3% (Complex Magic is at 64%)  
Level of Death Magic (have now): N/A  
Key features: Is Draco Malfoy’s father

  
Character: God  
Key features: Has not existed for at least the last couple thousand years.

  
Character: Lockhart  
Quote: Yes he does try to coach Harry Potter on How to deal with fame  
Level of magic (born with): Level Four: Complex Magic: 14%  
Level of Death Magic (born with): N/A  
Level of magic (have now): Level Four: Complex Magic: 17%  
Level of Death Magic (have now): N/A  
Key features: A narcissist

  
Character: Cedric Diggory  
Quote: Hardworking an loyal the embodiment of a Hufflepuff.  
Level of magic (born with): Level Four: complex Magic, 50%  
Level of Death Magic (born with): N/A  
Level of magic (have now): Level Four: complex Magic, 61%  
Level of Death Magic (have now): N/A  
Key features: He might be in the triwizard tournament

  
Character: Harry Potter (from the fourth duplication of the main iteration or dimension number 4)  
Quote: “Don’t I get a say in any of this?”  
Level of Color magic (born with): Level Five: Magic gathering, 5% (Complex Magic was at 59%)  
Level of Death Magic (born with): N/A  
Level of Color magic (have now): Level Five: Magic gathering, 6% (Complex Magic is at 62%)  
Level of Death Magic (have now): N/A  
Key features: This Harry Potter was identical to cannon until our Harry Potter showed up.

  
Character: Draco Malfoy (from the fourth duplication of the main iteration or dimension number 4)  
Quote: “I shouldn’t have agreed to this insane contest.”  
Level of Color magic (born with): Level Five: Magic gathering, 2% (Complex Magic was at 45%)  
Level of Death Magic (born with): N/A  
Level of Color magic (have now): Level Five: Magic gathering, 50% (Complex Magic is at 100%)  
Level of Death Magic (have now): N/A  
Key features: This Draco Malfoy was identical to cannon until our Harry Potter showed up.

  
Character: Satan  
Quote: Winner of the second most painful torture spells created.  
Level of Color magic (born with): Level Thirteen: Mind manipulation, 100% (there are lots of locks on how he can use Color magic)  
Level of Death Magic (born with): Level Seven: Dimensional Ruling, 100% (there are lots of locks on how he can use Death Magic)  
Level of Color magic (born with): Level Thirteen: Mind manipulation, 100% (there are lots of locks on how he can use Color magic)  
Level of Death Magic (born with): Level Seven: Dimensional Ruling, 100% (there are lots of locks on how he can use Death Magic)  
Key features: sustains and rules the dimension called Hell & Is also called Lucifer.

* * *

 

** Q&A **

Q: Will you put the next work in a series on AO3?  
A: Yes

Q: Will Tom (Voldemort) be in the series?  
A: Yes he is introduced in part 4 (Someone Like Yourself which is the counterpart to Goblet of Fire).

Chirp chirp chirp...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it is bad form to do so much world building in one chapter and not incorporate it into the story but oh well. Thanks so much to Rabidfangirl14 for betaing this chapter. Thanks for reading and next chapter will be an actual chapter in a dimensional study. As always I am active in the comments section. Anyways thanks for sticking with me through part one of one true god. Until next time


End file.
